Never change faces
by LuKEN
Summary: AU JackNina encounter, set in S3. REVISITED prior to the launch of a prequel, 'Interrogation Series', coming up soon. Some minor and at least one major change to the storyline, entirely new epilogue.
1. prologue

Title: Never Change Faces

Summary: Another AU-Jack-and-Nina-encounter and how things could have played out those hours in S3, down in Mexico and back at CTU.

Disclaimer: I don't own _24 _or any of its characters, this is a work of fan fiction, I don't make any money with it. Original characters belong to me, please ask for permission in case you wanna borrow them. :-p

Author's note: Each chapter equals one sequence within an episode. While reading, keep in mind that there is a time gap of several minutes between the chapters.

_Prologue_

"We got two more coming in," Taylor heard the familiar call and with a sigh she looked up to the clock, realizing her shift had only started two hours ago. It felt like she had been here for days. She put on new gloves and got ready. Casting her eyes round the busy emergency room, she couldn't help but think: maybe she should have listened to her dad after all and gone into law school instead. Not that it was what she really wanted. Not now, not then. But sometimes dealing with legal issues just seemed so much more appealing when she found herself covered in other people's blood.

"Alright, what do we got?" she asked when the first stretcher was rolled in.

"Male, stabbed in the chest, but lucky. Seems the knife missed all the vital organs."

Quickly examining the man she listened to the status report of the medic and made her decision. "Get him in 2. Lewis?"

"Got it," her colleague nodded and was already on his way. They cleared the hallway just in time for the second team.

"Female, several gunshot wounds, severe blood loss. Looks pretty bad, we had to reanimate twice on the way."

"We're going into 3. What did you give her?" Taylor asked, hurrying alongside the stretcher and into the trauma room, noticing more people rushing after them, one of them even following them inside.

"Excuse me," she called over her shoulder but got no reaction. His clothes dirty, blood-stained, he seemed pretty shaken and not in the best shape himself. "Excuse me, Sir," she tried again, "you can't be in here."

Finally she managed to get his attention and make him tear his eyes off the stretcher they had just rolled in.

"Are you a relative?" she asked and he quickly shook his head in a somewhat shaky manner and swallowed.

"I'm a federal agent."

She interrupted her working on her patient for a second and gave him an inquiring look. He didn't exactly look like her image of a federal agent. Behind him, a second man entered the room, in uniform, looking like a Navy Seal or something in that style. But she didn't have the time to bother about what they were.

"You still can't be in here," she said, turning back to her patient. "Would you please wait outside?"

"No, you don't understand," the first guy insisted. "This woman is in my custody," he uttered hoarsely.

Taylor started getting annoyed with him. What was he thinking she was trying to do here? "Yeah, well, she's not going anywhere for the moment." _Unless she goes for good._

He hesitated but then the guy in uniform cleared his throat and pointed with his head towards the door.

Reluctantly the first guy took a few steps back, his eyes focused on the woman in front of Taylor again.

"Alright," he muttered, "but we'll be right outside."

A moment later they had indeed left but when Taylor turned her head around the next time, she saw him standing outside in the hallway, peering in through the glass frame in the door.

She turned her eyes back to her patient. She wondered who she was and in what relation she stood to the man. _This woman is in my custody._ Something in the way he had looked at her when they had brought her in, and then again before he had left the room, had told her there was more to the story. Working in the ER, she had seen all kinds of things. Even in a little town like this. You didn't have to work in the city to see the dramas: worried husbands and wives, parents and children, lovers and siblings, perpetrators and victims. Sometimes all of them together, all at the same.

"Doesn't look like she'll talk to anyone anymore," Louise commented and Taylor looked up for a second. She was afraid the nurse was right. It didn't look good.

"Let's see what we can do. And can someone call security and have them check this out?" She still didn't know what to think of the whole thing.


	2. chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

He could feel her hands at the back of his head and in his hair, running down his shoulders and trying to get to his back, hindered by the brittle wood of the chair, making their way up to his head again instead. For a moment she paused, her breath slightly unsteady, her forehead resting against his own. He glanced at her, finding her eyes closed. And swallowing hard, he made the world go black for himself as well. It was better not to see.

He could hear her breathing and sense that she was about to say something, and he instinctively sealed her lips with another kiss, wondering how long they had been doing this. It had to be minutes already now. Long, painful minutes and he couldn't but wonder: was she enjoying this? Minutes ago she had pressed the barrel of her gun against his forehead to shoot him. And he hadn't had any doubt she would. Instead here they were. Here he was. Kissing the murderer of his wife. Kissing the one person he...

He should have killed her. He should have shot her when he had had her at gunpoint. How many times. How many times did he have had a chance, how many times could she have died by his hands. Too many, definitely. He should have done it properly the first time and none of this...

He felt her withdrawing and finally they broke the kiss, staring at each other, catching their breath. Even looking at her felt like it was too much for him to do right now.

"I'm sorry, Jack", she merely whispered, and the look in her eyes made him believe that she was actually trying to apologize. Having no other option to shut her up, he pressed his lips on hers again. Trying to hide the boiling anger, the hate and the guilt that were eating him up, he kissed her even harder. Her 'sorry' was the last thing he wanted to hear.

"I'm sorry, Jack", she repeated, breaking the kiss again, and this time he recognized the tone of her voice and realized his mistake. Keeping her eyes closed for a little longer, a smile played around her lips, mocking him, laughing at him. She wasn't apologizing for anything.

"I wanted to believe you've changed," she stated, looking at him with what could only be scorn, "but I can feel it - you're lying."

_Of course I'm lying!_,his mind was shouting but once more he leaned forward in a desperate attempt to kiss her, completely out of alternatives, holding on to the last thing left to him. Kissing his wife's murderer.

But she pulled away.

"You haven't forgotten anything, have you," she said mockingly, squatting in front of him again. "You despise me. And you would do anything right now to get me to go along with your plan."

_If my hands weren't tied to this chair I swear to God I would forget about the plan and kill you! _he thought, knowing he couldn't, no matter how much he wanted to. Once again the stakes were too high.

"It's not true," he uttered instead, fully aware of just how desperate he sounded.

"It is true," she retorted and somewhere in the back of his head, he noted how she sounded angry at this. But the thought passed him in less than a second.

"I know you're still with CTU," she continued, snaking up his body again, bringing her face right in front of his. "So why would I let you set me up?"

Her look was piercing and for a moment it felt like she could see right through him, and into his heart and soul and everything that was left of him. He flinched and avoided her gaze, letting his eyes run around the room, scanning their environment for something, anything...a way out of this. He noticed the pile of rotten wood, remains of chairs or pews and became aware of the brittle material he was tied to. If he could only get out of these cuffs, if his hands were free...

-x-

She saw the despair in his eyes and pulled away from him. She knew she had pushed him to the edge, called his bluff and left him no way out. But what now? She needed time to think. But she didn't know exactly how much time she had.

Her hand resting on his knee again, she looked up to him. She knew CTU was involved but what she needed to know was how things were supposed to go down.

"You are after the virus. But not for the Salazars," she confronted him.

It had surprised her a bit that he had broken Ramon out and caused a riot on his way. At first. But then again she knew Jack. Everything to complete the mission. Whatever it took. Whoever was in charge at CTU or Division wouldn't be happy about it, but they would let it go if Jack got the right result.

But where was CTU?

"And who are you working for, Nina?" he asked, and she couldn't but smile at his weak attempt to shift attention from his assignment to hers. How stupid did he think she was.

"Based on the fact that you barged in here alone, I would assume you're on your own," she disregarded his remark. If he wanted the Salazars to believe he was with them, CTU had to keep a safe distance. And she knew Amador was indeed pretty thorough when it came to security issues so they couldn't be anywhere near. The only back-up Jack could possibly have was the Salazars' men. But why had he come for her alone then?

Maybe it hadn't been too smart to kill the last of her own men. _Plus, he was a pretty proficient guy_, she sighed inwardly. But unfortunately he had been loyal as well. He really would have called in so what choice did she have? She hadn't been willing to kill Jack. Not yet anyway. Not before she knew.

"So what's the plan, Jack?" she asked. "You convince me you really are with the Salazars and offer me more money if I help you getting the virus. And then?"

"Once they got the virus I'll make sure they pay us," he replied, his voice somewhat stronger now. "And then...", he hesitated, "then I'll try not to kill you."

She couldn't but laugh at this and got back to her feet. He really didn't give up and if she wouldn't know him as well as she did, she might have fallen for his well-declaimed lie.

"I really appreciate that, Jack, but you're missing the point." She resumed walking, putting her thoughts in order. "First of all, even if that was true, you know as well as I do that the Salazars would never let us live. Secondly," she finished her first length and turned around, "even if you had gone rogue and turned your back on CTU, you would never let these people walk away with a deadly virus in their hands."

Still walking, she gave him a quick glance, observing his reaction. The slight twitch and the way he cast his eyes down was enough for her. A tacit admission. Of course he wouldn't. No matter how disenchanted he could possibly have become with his life and CTU, he would never be like her. He would never just abandon his morals and beliefs. It was too much of what he was all about. Well, except for when it came to her.

Finishing another length, she waited a few seconds, curious if he would snatch at the opportunity she had just offered him, telling her he would try to secure the virus but still wanted to get away with the money. But he was too smart to go with what was so obviously the next best lie.

"So let's get back to reality, Jack," she continued. "CTU is somehow behind this but for the moment you're on your own." She stopped and turned around to him, folding her arms before her chest. "How do you wanna play this out?"

Facing her again, he looked somewhat more confident. But she knew it was rage his confidence was feeding on.

"First of all, just because you have no loyalties and kill everyone around you that doesn't mean everybody else is doing the same. Ramon trusts me."

"You mean he won't kill you?" she replied with a sneer.

"No, he won't," Jack stated and it actually seemed like he really believed it. She wondered what the connection between Jack and the Salazar brother really was. Obviously it went deeper than what she could see so far, but there was no time to elaborate on that now.

"And second of all?" she asked.

"Second of all, how do _you_ wanna play this out?" Jack threw her own question back at her. "You kill me, and then? You think the Salazars will just let you walk out of here and make the deal with Amador?" He shook his head and it was his turn to sneer.

She examined him closely and had to admit he seemed very convincing. She couldn't tell for sure if he was playing or honest, only that he stood with his back against the wall. However, he had a point.

"They are out there?" she asked.

Jack nodded. "They are waiting."

"For what?"

"I told them I could convince you to help us."

"Us?" With a smile she turned around again and resumed walking once again. It was fascinating how committed he was to his cover. She was sure anybody else would have been convinced by his performance by now. But she wasn't just anybody.

"And if you can't", she hesitated to emphasize the word, "_convince_ me?"

"Then you are of no use to them," he answered coldly.

Still walking to and fro, she bowed her head and stared at the ground.

-x-

He watched her parading back and forth, evaluating the situation. He was fully aware he had just confirmed CTU's involvement but there was no point in further denial. She knew it anyway, had probably never doubted it for a second. Once again she had seen right through him, like she usually did, and one of the things he hated himself the most for was that he had made himself so vulnerable to her. That he had allowed her to read him like she did. If he had only never trusted her. If he had just been able to see through her half as much.

He pushed the thoughts aside. He knew it didn't look good for him, but it sure as hell didn't look much better for her either and the thought comforted him.

"So it's really up to you now, Nina," he spoke up again. "How do you wanna play this out?"

She came to a halt and looked at him in a well-familiar manner. Her eyes focused and rational, businesslike and attentive, she observed him thoroughly before she lowered her gaze for a second. Opening her mouth just a little bit then, she looked up again and stepped closer. Maybe he didn't know what was going on inside her most of the time, but he surely was familiar with the way she moved, spoke, acted. And the familiarity appalled him.

Standing right in front of him now, she stared a while longer into his eyes before she closed her mouth and let her gaze wander off for another second.

"Alright, Jack, let's just assume for a second you really did convince me to help you. I'll transfer my buyer's funds and meet with Amador to pick up the virus. What about the Salazars and what about CTU?"

He had expected the question and thought about what to answer, but in the end he had only one option: staying as close to the truth as possible.

"The Salazars will let you live as long as they think you'll deliver the virus. Once you got it, CTU will take over."

She sneered. "See, and that's the problem. I'm dead meat if the Salazars get their hands on the virus. And I'm dead meat if my buyer finds out I screwed him over. And I'm no better off if CTU finds out I'm involved in this."

He knew remaining silent was an admission that CTU already knew she was in the picture, but what could he possibly tell her? And it didn't make a difference.

She smiled. "They already know. How did you contact them?"

Everything in him resisted but he knew if he wanted her to cooperate he would have to offer her an alternative. Something that was better than death.

"Does it matter? They know. But they also know that I'm trying to get you to help."

"Help the Salazars or help you?" she replied mockingly.

"I didn't have the time to define that," he retorted, suddenly becoming aware of Ramon again and wondering how much time they had left before he would lose patience. "Look, all they want, all I want is the virus and for that I need this deal to happen."

"Why can't they just take out Amador?" Nina suggested, reminding him once again that she really had no loyalties. If it wasn't for the danger to her life, she wouldn't hesitate one second to screw her client over either.

"Because we don't have a confirmed visual yet."

"Then how were you planning to contact them once you got it?"

"I'll find a way," he said determined but she looked at him skeptically and shook her head. It would take more to convince her but Jack knew he was running out of time.

"So let's say you do, and let's say CTU shows up in time to arrest the Salazars and Amador and secure the virus," she said to his surprise. "What happens to me?"

He stared at her for a long second and she returned his look effortless.

"As I said," he finally stated, trying not to show his emotions and how much strength it took him to control them. "I will try not to kill you."

Once more she laughed at him. "Sorry, Jack, but that's just not good enough. Even if _you_ don't kill me - and I'm not convinced at all you won't try - CTU won't let me go and we both know what is waiting for me if I get arrested again."

"And what do you want me to do about that, Nina?" he hissed back. "It's not exactly my fault you violated your exile."

Still this mocking, superior smile on her face and he had to hold back not to tell her what he thought she deserved.

"No?" she sneered but shrugged it off. "You want something from me here. So I think you have to offer me something in return."

"What do you want?" he growled.

"Two things," she explained. "I want to know exactly what I'm getting myself into here. You fill me in on everything that's going on and that I need to know. And I mean everything. If I find out you screw with me..." She didn't complete the sentence but he understood.

If they were going through with this, she could sell him out to the Salazars at any point and he had no doubt she would if it would work to her advantage. Of course Ramon _didn't_ trust him, and first Chase and then Nina - a simple accusation might be enough for him to decide that it was better to get rid off Jack and deal with her instead.

"And the second thing?"

"That shouldn't be too hard to figure out," she sneered. "I wanna walk free from this. I'll help you to set up the Salazars and I'll help you to get the virus. But I'll decide when to bring in CTU, and I'll disappear before they arrive. Without you following me."

_Just say yes_, a voice inside of him urged. _Just say yes. You'll get your chance at her later. _But he knew it wasn't that simple. He couldn't afford to lose perspective.

Her sudden willingness to help him, to help the same people she had so willingly sold out not too long ago had to make him suspicious. Why should she satisfy herself with walking free? She would still have her buyer coming after her and she surely wouldn't get paid. She couldn't assume the Salazars would give her anything before or after they had the virus. She had said so herself - they were going to kill her once they had what they wanted. So why was she offering this? Was she just trying to play him until she could strike a deal with the Salazars herself and get rid off him once and for all?

"Do we have a deal?" she asked and her expression, sure of victory and sublime, made him clench his teeth for a moment, trying not to lose his temper now.

"How about this," he countered. "You untie me before Ramon gets impatient and comes in here and we'll both live a while longer."

She smiled and shook her head. "Work with me here, Jack?" Not losing the superior, patronizing tone to her voice. "Cause right now it seems my best option is to get rid off you and make a deal with the Salazars on my own."

"Then why don't you?" he retorted, having just figured out the answer for himself. "Because you can't," he continued. "Because you know damn well that you need me to make it through this alive."

She didn't give herself away but he knew he had caught her. And she knew it too.

"You know you can't trust them any more than me and you're on your own now, without anyone to watch your back. What's gonna keep them from just forcing you to pick up the virus for them? And from killing you afterwards." He sneered satisfied, knowing he was as much or as little in control as she was. And he knew how much she hated not having control.

"Let's face it, Nina: I'm the only thing standing between you and a bullet to your head. You kill me - you might just shoot yourself as well."

-x-

She knew he was right. As much as she hated it - she knew he was right. She really needed him. And she felt like punching him.

_Why do you have to keep coming back into my life and messing things up?_ Her plan had been so simple but then he had to show up and complicate things. Like three years ago.

What had she cared about Faheen and his bomb? True, they had had their moments. He had had this protective, tender manner that she was quite able to enjoy sometimes. Just like with Tony. The difference being that Faheen had known who she was. But in the end, of course, none of them had been a keeper. Tony being the decent and upright fellow he was, and Faheen - a fanatic madman willing to kill thousands of people for reasons that couldn't apply to any reasonable or rational thinking human being. Selling him out surely hadn't caused her sleepless nights, but it had never been part of the plan to kill him. It had been so easy to convince him and would have been as easy to make him tell her everything they needed to know right there and then. To stop Ali before everything got out of hand. But Jack had to go all cowboy and barge in with the cavalry. And assuring her all day she would be dead as soon as he didn't need her anymore - how could he expect her to tell him what she knew later on the plane? She hadn't wanted this bomb to go off any more than he had, but she hadn't had an imminent death wish either. Killing Faheen had been nothing but a necessity for her own survival.

Just like killing Jack. Not one second had she not been rational about that. But she had not only wanted to kill him, she had wanted him to know what she was going to do. She had wanted him to pay for all the troubles he had caused, all the humiliation and the threats, every time he had put his gun at her head or jerked her around. She had wanted payback for all the moments she had thought were going to be her very last.

But it had been stupid. Looking back now, she had practically encouraged him to try something, giving him so much time and limiting herself by agreeing not to take any action before the bomb was stopped. She could actually be grateful Palmer had still let her go and not just thrown her back into jail. _Grateful? _Considering how she had spent the last three years of her life, she wasn't sure about that.

She sighed and as simple as that, she wiped the thoughts away. She couldn't afford letting anger cloud her judgment. She wouldn't make the same mistake Jack constantly made. Maybe her original plan had gone to hell but she could still play this out and get what she had come for. She only had to play it right. Play him right. And if anyone knew how to do that, it was still her.

"Alright," she sighed and looked down at him. "But you're gonna have to take care of something while I'm picking up the virus."


	3. chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ramon wasn't sure what to expect when he approached the church. Jack had been brief on the phone. _She'll help, it's all settled._ _You can come in now._

Glancing around Ramon saw the dead bodies of the woman's guards. He knew he wouldn't be too cooperative if someone had just killed all his men. He wondered how Jack had pulled it off.

When he opened the door, he found the two of them standing in what once had been the aisle. Both looking up at the sound of his entrance, Jack quickly came towards him while the woman stayed exactly where she was, arms folded, expression observant and seemingly relaxed.

"She's gonna work with us?" Ramon asked, keeping his voice down to make sure she couldn't overhear them.

"Yeah," Jack replied. "I had to offer her more money but she's with us now."

"How much?" Ramon asked glancing at her.

"Twenty million."

Slowly he took his eyes off the woman and let his gaze wander to Jack, not revealing any reaction.

"It's okay, Ramon," Jack whispered assuring and leaned a little closer. "Once we got the virus, I'll take care of her. You won't have to pay her anything."

Ramon looked into Jack's eyes and was pleased with what he saw. _She killed my wife_, Jack had told him earlier. Now he saw his longing to take revenge but he also saw that he was in control. He would be able to work with her until they had the virus. And from that point on, Ramon didn't care about who took her out. Maybe he would let Jack have his revenge. He could still decide when the moment had come.

"Are you sure?" he asked as if he was a bit worried, and Jack nodded without hesitating.

The woman cleared her throat and looking up Ramon saw her shifting her weight from one leg onto the other. He walked towards her.

"Nina, it was?" he asked and displayed the hint of a smile. It couldn't hurt to charm her a little as long as she was useful to them.

"Ramon," she said and reached out to shake his hand. He took it and let his smile become a bit warmer.

"I'm sorry for the rough start," he exclaimed with a gesture, glancing at the dead man lying a few feet away. "But you know Jack."

"Yeah," she simply stated, darting a quick look across the room to where Jack was standing. He examined her face but either there really was nothing beyond her sarcastic expression, or she did a pretty good job in hiding it.

"I hope this doesn't pose a problem," he continued, not ready yet to give up. If he was gonna do business with her, he had to be sure _she _wasn't gonna become a problem. Hector was already worried and with Claudia dead there was a risk he would panic and chicken out. Ramon had to make sure at least everything else ran smoothly.

"Well, if Jack didn't promise too much we're alright," she said in purely businesslike manner, and again, he couldn't see anything implicating she didn't mean it.

"We are, of course, willing to compensate you for your...expenses," he assured her while he could hear Jack stepping closer. "And from what I hear twenty million dollars would cover those?"

"Absolutely," she replied and this time he saw something flashing in her eyes. Just for a second but he saw it. And smiled inwardly. Just like everybody else, she had her price as well. And just like Jack, that made her controllable. All he had to do was make her believe that she would get her twenty millions in the end.

"Then it will be a pleasure to work with you," he declared, just as Jack caught up with them, and gave the woman another warm smile. It couldn't hurt and he was curious how Jack would react, seeing Ramon getting all charming with the murderer of his wife.

As expected Jack scowled, not making a big effort to hide his disapproval.

"We can go through with the deal as soon as Amador calls," he explained and turned to Nina. "He will want to verify your clients' funds. You should set up the transaction file."

"Sure," she said and turned away, walking over to pick up her briefcase.

Watching her placing the laptop on a desk and starting to work the keyboard, Ramon lowered his voice and addressed Jack.

"Hector called. Your _partner _escaped."

Jack made a face as if he was suppressing a curse. "You should have let me kill him when I had the chance."

"Yes, I should have," Ramon said, knowing well he had made a mistake. "However, we should get this done as quickly as possible."

Jack nodded and turned to walk over to the woman, but Ramon held him back, scrutinizing his expression. "Claudia is dead. For some reason she was there too."

"What?" Jack exclaimed, obviously shaken. "How?"

"Hector didn't say."

Jack looked down and Ramon could tell he was trying to get a grip. It seemed to really upset him.

"Tell Hector I'm sorry," Jack finally said and Ramon shot him a warning look.

"Tell him yourself when he gets here. He's on his way. Now help her. Make sure she plays along."

Without another word Jack walked over to the woman and Ramon kept staring after him.

_Of course he's upset. And he's worried_. Jack knew Hector's temper and with his partner being responsible for Claudia's death, there was a good chance Hector would take it out on him. And if anyone knew something about revenge for the death of the woman you loved, it was Jack. He had to be worried Hector would come after him. _Maybe there will be more than one bill settled once this deal is over. _

Asking the woman something, Jack leaned closer to the screen, examining what he saw there. Ramon focused on her and even from a distance he noticed the look on her face. She answered with a brief remark, explaining something Jack had wanted to know. But the way she glanced at him had nothing to do with the transaction file. _She must have heard_, Ramon thought. And she seemed alarmed. But why?

She seemed smart, the fact that she was still alive and in business only proving it. It had probably not taken her long to figure out that working with them was her smartest move, being outnumbered and up against someone who would gladly kill her the first chance he got. She had all reason to keep a watchful eye on Jack, especially as she had seemed so convinced earlier that he still was with CTU. The news about another agent - on the loose on top of it - had to worry her. Somehow Jack had managed to convince her that he was working for himself now, but maybe she wasn't too sure about that anymore. It would make sense.

But for a moment Ramon had thought he'd seen something else as well - and that would _not _make sense at all. For the fraction of a second, he had thought to see compassion in her eyes. Pity, sympathy. He could be mistaken of course but if not... Something didn't add up. What reason could she have to pity him or worry about him? She couldn't possibly know who Claudia was or what consequences her death might have for Jack. And even if - shouldn't it rather comfort her then?

As far as Ramon knew the two of them had been working together until she had killed his wife - which explained Jack's passionate hate. He wanted revenge. And he was only agreeing to work with her now because he thought he would get a chance to kill her later. If she was only half as clever as Ramon thought she was, she knew that she wasn't safe with Jack around. So the chance of Hector killing Jack should make her comfortable. Not worry her. But then again - she couldn't possibly know all this. So why that look then? Was there something he didn't know?

He had to be sure. As long as he could play them out against each other, as long as they wanted to kill each other, he was in control. But he couldn't take the risk of them suddenly discovering common grounds.

Turning around he started walking away from them, increasing the distance until he felt it was safe while he got his cell phone out and called Hector.

"What is it?" his brother asked and Ramon could tell he was still angry at him for not listening to his complaints. Sometimes Hector was like a child.

"I need you to call your guy at CTU again."

"Gael? What for?"

Ramon darted another glance through the room before he spoke, making sure neither Jack nor the woman were listening.

"We need more information about the woman. Have him call me back. I want to know exactly what happened between her and Jack."

"Why?" Hector asked and Ramon got annoyed with him.

"Because I say so. Now stop asking questions and wasting our time. Make the call."

Angrily, he hung up. He loved his brother but he had no patience for this now. Putting the cell phone back in his pocket he watched the two former agents standing side by side. If the success of this deal even slightly depended on them, he had to make sure to know where he had them.

-x-

Nina sighed.

"Where's the money coming from?" Jack asked, keeping his voice down but giving her an insistent look. "Who's your client?"

As if she could tell him.

"Who is he talking to?" she shrugged his question off, having spotted Ramon out of the corner of her eye.

Jack threw a furtive glance at his alleged ally and turned back to face her. "Hector probably."

_His brother. _Jack had briefed her in the short time between calling Ramon and his arrival. She hadn't been happy about the rush, but Jack had convinced her that Ramon would get suspicious if he didn't hear from him soon.

He had also mentioned Chase. His new _partner_. She had been surprised Jack had risked confiding like that in someone again. But then again the _job_ required it. It wasn't possible to last that long without confiding in someone. Just like it wasn't possible to make it that far without getting your hands dirty. Even Jack had understood that eventually**** although it had taken him longer than her. She was somehow curious what exactly he had been forced to do this time. _I had to give them my soul. _She still wondered what he had meant but there had been no time to ask.

Then he had told her about Gael. It had surprised her that he had put just that card on the table, but thinking about it - what harm could it really do. If she told Ramon their _insider _was really more working on the inside than they thought, Jack could always say she was lying. That she only knew about Gael because he had mentioned him in the course of trying to convince her to work with them. That she was only trying to set Jack up or undermine the whole deal because she still wanted the virus for herself. She didn't have any proof so what could she gain from knowing Gael's real loyalties. It had been safe to tell her so he had done it. She was sure there were other things he had kept to himself.

_A fake mole_, she had thought. _Did you think of me when you came up with that idea? _Probably. But there hadn't been time for thoughts like that either.

Once he had started telling her about the mission his voice had taken on a strictly professional intonation, his face looked nothing but matter-of-fact. And just listening to him, raising a question here and there to make him clarify things for her, it had almost felt like being back at CTU again, back in that other life. Where he had trusted her. Trusted her as a person and trusted her competence.

She had always known her strongest weapon was her analytical skills, and Jack had known that too. Analyzing a situation, quickly piecing together information, identifying the available options, and discerning the most profitable one - that was what she had always been best at, and it was the one thing she had always relied on. This wasn't any different. She knew there were things Jack hadn't told her, but for the moment she was satisfied with what she knew. CTU didn't pose a threat to her as long as she and Jack were with the Salazars and the virus with Amador. Chase having escaped didn't change that. Even if he could give CTU their present location - which she doubted - they still couldn't do anything else than wait. Just like the Salazars. As long as she was the only one who could get them the virus and as long as they believed she would, they were no threat to her either. And Jack's priority was his mission. She had no doubts that he still wanted to kill her and would if he got a chance, but for the moment she was safe.

The critical moment was when she would meet Amador and do the exchange. The second the virus was in her hands, she would have three parties coming after her. And none of them had any reservations about her getting killed. Her only chance was narrowing it down to a one-on-one. Which meant she had to keep CTU out of this as long as possible and have Jack take care of the Salazars. Which he would have to do if he was on his own. _He must know he's a dead man once they have no use of him anymore._ And if he couldn't count on any outside help, he would have to take them out before they took him out. But he couldn't do it too early either. For the moment, they were his best leverage against her. He needed them just as much as they needed her. Until she had the virus. Whichever way one wanted to look at it - it all came down to that moment. And unfortunately, her analytical skills would only get her so far as to understand that and do everything she could to influence the setup for the endgame. Once it was on, a lot of factors would take effect that she had no control of. She could only rely on her instincts and her survival skills. And as much as she hated admitting it, when it came to instinct Jack was head and shoulders above her.

Their survival skills were undoubtedly equally strong, both of them ready to do whatever it took. But their ways and means were entirely different. If Nina was going about it like a chess player, planning ahead and anticipating moves before they were made, trying to fix the desired outcome in advance, then Jack was pursuing his goal with the tit-for-tat strategy of a boxer, warding off his opponent's blows one by one and trying to counter with an appropriate response, ultimately landing a lethal swing.

Well, in a boxing match, in a ring, she might not stand a chance against Jack, but in the open field, with the virus as her leverage and a gun for her protection, her odds might not be that bad. And looking into his eyes now she felt a strange, almost impassive curiosity, as if it wasn't her life that was on the line. Who would make it if it came to their final dance?

"What?" Jack asked, glaring back at her.

-x-

_What is going through her mind now? _Jack wondered, gritting his teeth as she broke into one of her condescending smiles.

"It's fascinating, isn't it?" she said.

"What is?" he asked, letting his gaze wonder to Ramon who was standing at one of the windows near the entrance, still or again speaking on the phone. He wasn't paying attention to them.

"How it makes you feel alive," she elaborated. "The excitement, the adrenalin, the danger."

Confused he met her eyes again.

"What are you talking about?" He honestly had no idea where she was going with this.

Another smile and a soundless laughter that threatened to take him over the edge.

"Come on, Jack," she seemed to urge him. "Don't tell me you never thought about it. Don't tell me you really believe the only reason for you doing this is to save the world? Protect your country? Doing the _right thing_?"

Her look was intense, scrutinizing, inquiring, and suddenly he felt like an insect being studied under a microscope.

"You should be grateful it is," he replied. "Cause otherwise -" and he leaned a little closer, whispering now, "you would be dead already."

But if he had thought she would be scared or impressed, he got disappointed. Still smiling she didn't show the slightest reaction.

"You believe whatever you want to, Jack, but deep down you know I'm right. How many missions have you completed, how many assignments finished? And how much did you sacrifice over the years?"

_You should know, _he thought, but didn't say it, afraid he would lose his temper.

"What did it ever get you?"

His own words thrown back at him. But he had just repeated a well-rehearsed lie, trying to convince her he had turned his back on his old life. He didn't really feel that way. Did he?

"Don't get me wrong, Jack - I'm not questioning your patriotism, your loyalty to your country and your government. The same government that thinks you are more than expendable by the way but anyway. Your dedication, your commitment - I never understood it but I'm not denying it. I'm just saying there's something more that keeps you going, something additional."

"And what is that?" Jack retorted, shooting another nervous glance at Ramon. If he happened to hear any of this, they would both be dead. What the hell was she doing?

"The thrill."

He could only stare at her and shake his head.

"Tell me I'm wrong," she challenged him. "Tell me this is not the only time you really feel alive. Tell me you're happier when you're sitting in your office at CTU or at home." And leaning closer now as well, it was her turn to whisper. "Tell me you feel anything when you're not risking everything."

Again he shook his head, speechless for a second.

"Is that why _you _are doing this?" he turned the question around at her. "Is that why... Did you betray the people who trusted you because it made you feel alive? Did you help terrorists to set up a nuclear device because -"

"Oh, get over it, Jack," she cut him off, sounding tired rather than angry. "I never helped set up anything."

He didn't object, knowing it would ultimately lead him back to the first question that had pierced his mind, and that he had been about to ask, but not allowed himself to voice. Because he knew it would take him to a place he couldn't afford to be in right now.

_Is that why you killed my wife?_

Her gaze strayed around the room for a moment before returning to him. "I'm not saying it's the only reason. But a part of us...needs it."

"Speak for yourself," he retorted and turned away from her. And walking over to Ramon, he knew that she was wrong. Maybe it was true for her, but he wasn't like her. Adrenalin had nothing to do with it. He didn't have to put his life on the line to feel alive and he most certainly didn't need Nina Myers to feel at all. He knew she was wrong. He knew it.


	4. chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hector opened the door and walked into the church and the first one he caught side of was Bauer. Clenching his fists, Hector stared at him. He still didn't understand what Claudia had been doing out there with Edmunds**** but he knew if it wasn't for Bauer neither of them would have been there and she would still be alive and with him.

"Did you find Edmunds?" Ramon asked and Hector turned to his brother.

"No. I told you it's too dark."

"You don't have to look for Edmunds," Bauer interfered. "Even if he contacted CTU, they don't have enough time to get here before the deal happens."

"What makes you so sure they are not already here?"

"Didn't Gael tell you Edmunds came down alone?"

Ramon cast a look at the woman, standing a few feet away to his left, staring back at him coldly.

"Can I speak to you in private," he addressed his brother, shooting another glare at Bauer.

"What is it?" Ramon asked impatiently when they had taken a few steps away from the others.

"We can't go through with this, Ramon. This was not the plan. There are too many things that has gone wrong. Do you really think it is coincidence that Edmunds showed up here? And now he's out there, probably contacting them as we speak."

"Is Bauer right? _Did _Gael tell you that Edmunds was alone?"

"Yes," Hector admitted. "But, Ramon, it doesn't make sense. What should he have come here for then?"

"Maybe he wanted to have a piece of the cake," Ramon suggested. "Or maybe he had some unfinished business with Bauer."

"Then why didn't he say so?" Hector replied. "No, no, it doesn't make sense. First Gael, then Bauer, now Edmunds? How many dirty agents does CTU have? Wasn't the woman with them too?"

Finally he saw some hesitation in his brother's eyes who threw a quick glance over his shoulder now as if to make sure they really spoke privately.

"This doesn't feel right," Hector continued. "We can't trust Bauer."

"Listen, Hector, I'm sorry about Claudia," Ramon cut him off, placing a hand on his shoulder. "But there's no reason to panic now. I told you, we need this deal to happen or we can never show our faces again. I don't trust Bauer any more than you. Or the woman for that matter. And we'll get rid off them as soon as we don't need them anymore, but we don't have time for this now."

Hector wanted to protest but noticed the woman moving. Glaring over Ramon's shoulder he saw her approaching Bauer who was in his turn coming towards them from the back of the room.

"Jack, can we have another look at the map?" she addressed him. "I just thought of something." And catching up with him, she put a hand on his arm and made him turn around and walk with her.

"Sure," Bauer said somewhat reluctant and followed her to the table he had been standing at before.

Ramon had turned his attention to them now, too, and they both watched them leaning over the map.

"This is where we are supposed to meet with Amador to pick up the virus, right?" she asked and Bauer nodded. "And your men are gonna be in place here, here and here?"

"Yes," he confirmed and sounded like he wanted to add something. But looking at her he seemed to change his mind and just shut his mouth. Hector couldn't see the woman's face but she obviously knew how to put him into place.

"Why?" Bauer asked now, still staring at her.

"Well, then there's no need to worry. Amador will have a safe exit route, probably along here. So that side will be covered. If we control these perimeters, the area will be completely secure. No one can get in or out unnoticed."

"Jack?" Ramon called out and turning his head around Bauer signaled that he agreed with her.

"She's right."

"Once our business is finished we can all go home with what we agreed on," Hector heard the woman adding, but he still wasn't convinced.

Not ready to give up, he was about to voice his apprehensions when Ramon once again placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You heard it. Everything will be fine. Now call your men and tell them to be at the village outside the mine." And leaning in a little closer again, lowering his voice to a mere whisper he added: "Once the business is done, you can take care of Bauer yourself."

Hector had to admit that the thought of killing Bauer personally appealed to him, but he hated the way Ramon just ignored his objections. Watching his brother complaining about his battery dying and asking Bauer for another cell phone, Hector felt humiliated and disrespected. Again. But he had always obeyed his brother, never dared to do more than staging his protests.

"Have you told this Gael what I asked you to?"

"Sure." _Don't I always do what you ask me to? _"But he says he's gonna have to do some digging first. He wasn't with CTU by the time."

Ramon nodded and patted him on the shoulder. "Now let's go and make this deal."

And Hector swallowed his pride like he'd done so many times before, and glaring one last time towards Bauer he followed his brother outside.

-x-

Walking next to her, Jack avoided to look at Nina. He was angry but so was she probably, and he had to find a way to calm her down.

Hector was urging Ramon to call the deal off, insisting that they couldn't know for sure CTU wasn't around. If Nina would join him, Ramon might decide that Jack was a risk he couldn't afford to take anymore. And Nina had a lot more and better arguments than Hector. Not only did she know Jack was undercover, she also knew that CTU was close but not close enough. It shouldn't be too hard for her to convince Ramon that they could go through with the deal by themselves after they had gotten rid off Jack. The only thing that kept her from doing so was the concern about what the Salazars would do with her once they had the virus. She needed Jack to watch her back, but if she came to the conclusion that she couldn't rely on him, she would change plans and sell him out within the blink of an eye.

"That was really stupid, Jack" she whispered and Jack clenched his teeth. What could he say to her? He sure as hell wasn't gonna apologize.

When Ramon and Hector had started talking he had grabbed her cell phone that had still been on the table. He had called CTU and kept the line open, hiding the phone in his pocket, hoping that whoever would pick up would understand. The plan had been to walk over to Ramon and Hector and urge them to leave, mentioning details about the rendezvous-point with Amador. But he had never made it that far.

When she had stopped him on his way, placing a hand on his arm and asking him to check the map with her, she had given him that look that he knew all too well. The look she had always given him at CTU, signaling she really wanted to talk about something else but couldn't unless they were alone. For a moment he had wanted to ignore her, tell her he'd be with her in a minute. But something in her eyes had told him it would be better not to.

"This is where we are supposed to meet with Amador to pick up the virus, right?" she had asked and he had been about to name the location and more importantly the time frame, wondering if she knew how easy she had just made it for him. But looking down on the map he had noticed she hadn't been pointing at anything. Blanketing the area in question, her hand had just laid flat on the paper. Confused he had looked up to her, but aware that both Hector and Ramon were watching them now, he had nodded quickly, trying hard not to let anything show on his face. Nina stood with her back to them, but his expression was perfectly visible.

"And your men are gonna be in place here, here and here?" she had continued and he had confirmed that as wellRemembering the phone in his pocket again, he had opened his mouth, thinking he could still fill in CTU while finding out what Nina was up to. But seeing her eyes quickly wander to his pocket and back to his face, he had finally understood. _She knows. _

_She must have seen me taking the phone_, he had thought and done the best he could not to reveal anything to Ramon and Hector while he had felt his legs tremble.

"Why?" he had asked. _You got me with my hands in the cookie jar. It would take you one word to Ramon and maybe a simple redial to prove I called CTU. _Why had she not given him away yet? He had just proven she couldn't trust him. In case she had ever thought she could. Why?

He had understood when she had continued. She had wanted CTU to listen. She had wanted them to hear two things: Firstly, that the area was under strong surveillance and that any blind intervention could only lead to disaster. And secondly, that she was indeed involved but working with him now, helping him to get the virus. And that they had some kind of deal. _Once our business is finished we can all go home with what we agreed on._

He hated her and he despised her, and he still wanted nothing more than to lay his hands around her throat and squeeze the life out of her without anyone or anything stopping him. But despite all that, he couldn't but be the tiniest bit impressed. How much time could she possibly have had to think this through? From the moment she had seen him taking the phone until she had stopped him on his way across the room? At best until she had put her hand down on the map. And at the same time as she had sent her message to CTU, she had actually managed to resolve all of Ramon's doubts and calm him down. Enough at least to make him dismiss his brother's suspicions and go ahead with the deal.

Not to mention that she had thwarted Jack's attempt to bring in CTU. They knew now that Jack was making progress but they still had no location and no confirmed visual. She had made sure it would really just be the two of them against the Salazars. And he didn't like the odds.

"You're lucky they didn't notice."

_Luck had nothing to do with it_. There was only one reason for her not to get him killed: she had seen a chance to make the incident work to her advantage. Still he felt like he had to give her something. But he knew it would cost him too much to fake gratitude now so he remained silent until they stepped outside and Ramon ordered them into the cars. He had Jack and Hector drive in different vehicles but put himself together with Nina. Feeling beats of sweat on his forehead, Jack slammed the door shut. He knew Nina had just passed on the best chance she could possibly get to sell him out, but he still didn't like the idea that she was alone with Ramon. Not after she had just once more proven how skillful she was at manipulating situations. And people.

-x-

"So what do we do now?" Michelle asked and, squeezing his eyes shut for a second, Tony wished he had a good answer for her. Something better than what he was about to say.

"What can we do?" he replied with a sigh. "We still don't have a confirmed visual of the virus, neither do we know exactly where and when the exchange is going down."

"So we're just gonna wait?"

"For what?" he heard a familiar voice behind him and turned around to face Kim. "What is it?" she asked.

Giving her a concerned look, Tony hesitated. What should he tell her?

"Did you hear from my dad?"

"Yeah, we just got a phone call. Probably from him."

"Probably?" Kim repeated confused. "You don't know?"

"Someone called us up and let us listen to a conversation," Michelle jumped in, "presumably your father."

"Is he alright?"

"From what we heard, yes."

"Is he still with _her_?" Kim asked and it was clearly visible how hard she struggled to keep her temper. Standing in front of him with her arms folded and her teeth clenched, her eyes expressed nothing but hate and anger. More than ever she reminded Tony of Jack.

"Yes, he's still with Nina," he confirmed reluctant. "It looks like he's got her to cooperate and they're gonna pick up the virus together." He couldn't get himself to use the word 'help'. _Why the hell should Nina be 'helping' Jack?_

"And the Salazars?"

"They are also still in the picture which is probably why Jack couldn't contact us openly."

"So what now?" Kim exclaimed. "You're just gonna wait? Leaving him alone with Nina Myers? I can't believe it, Tony. You know what she is capable of. You know what she did."

Looking for help, Tony glanced at Michelle. What was he supposed to do? Of course he knew. And not one second did he believe that Nina was cooperating voluntarily or with good intentions. She was expecting something in return. _What we agreed on._ Jack had probably made a deal with her, offered her something. _But if I were you, Nina, I wouldn't be too sure you'll get anything_, Tony thought.

But at the moment his hands were simply tied. They could follow Amador or even bring him down, but as long as they didn't know for sure that he was carrying the virus, it was just too much of a risk. Their only hope was Jack and that he would be able to control Nina as well as the Salazars.

"We don't have a choice, Kim." Michelle explained and got up from her chair, taking a step towards her. "Nina...the conversation we listened to - they let us know that the Salazars and Amador are surveying the area very closely. If we send our teams in now and they get exposed, the whole operation might have been in vain. Plus your father's life would be in danger."

"And when _can_ you send someone in?" Kim retorted, sounding like she was holding Michelle personally responsible.

"As soon as we know that the virus is really there," Tony took over.

"How are we going to know?" she objected heatedly.

"Look, Kim, I know you're upset and I can understand it. But right now we're just gonna have to wait. We got a large area surrounded by delta units and somewhere in that circle is your father and hopefully the virus. We're on standby and as soon as we get a clear signal we're gonna go in and get them."

"You said it yourself, he's out there alone. He's with those people. And with her. What if he won't be able to contact anyone before..."

She didn't finish the sentence but he understood. The thought had of course occurred to him too. _Before the killing starts. _For the moment they all had the same goal but once the virus would be in their hands, it was more than unlikely that they would just part as friends. Jack with the Salazars was already a high risk for violent escalation but with Nina in the picture and Jack's unsatisfied hunger for vengeance, it increased exponentially.

Hating what he had to tell Kim next, Tony had another quick glance at Michelle and took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Once the exchange is made, Amador will be trying to leave the area. That's when we know that he either delivered the virus or that something went wrong. In both cases we have to detain him. Which means as soon as he's on the move - we can go in. Even if we didn't hear from Jack by then."

Pressing her lips together and looking away, Kim seemed to be fighting to hold the tears back. And she waited a moment before she spoke, as if to make sure her voice wouldn't let her down.

"I understand. What happens to my dad is irrelevant as long as we get the virus."

"The virus is our first priority, yes," he confirmed factually and let his face not reveal any emotion.

Kim stared at him, pain and anguish visible in her eyes, and with a last glance at Michelle she turned around and walked away.

"Was that necessary?" Michelle asked.

"Look, I didn't make the rules," Tony explained coldly, "but we all have to play by them. If she wants to be a part of this, she has to accept that. The sooner the better."

-x-

Ramon got off the phone and slipped the device back into his pocket. He had just assured their buyers that everything was in place, not mentioning that they didn't have the virus yet. They didn't need to know.

He glanced at his watch. In less than an hour all of this would be over. He just needed to decide a few things. Should he really let Hector kill Jack? Maybe it would pour some oil on troubled water. He really was sorry for his brother's loss and if it could ease his mind - why not? And Jack, as capable and handy as he was, was simply expendable. Maybe if he had wanted to stick around, but in the end he was no different than all the others, his only loyalty being to himself. All he wanted was to collect his money and disappear. And with everything Bauer knew, Ramon couldn't just let him walk away, let alone pay him. After what Jack had done today every intelligence service and every highway patrol officer would be looking out for him and it was only a question of time until he would either get caught or run out of money. And in both cases he would eventually come up with an idea how to gain from what he knew. Ramon was successful and respected, but he also had enemies. A lot of them. There would be countless ways for Jack to profit from his knowledge. No, he couldn't take the risk of letting him live and Hector might just need a little reward. A pat on the back and something to vent his aggressions and his grief. Then again, without Jack they wouldn't have come this far. Ramon couldn't just disregard that. He would make sure Hector did it fast and painless. That was the least thing he could do for Jack.

He became aware of his passenger in the backseat again and adjusted the rear-view mirror to have a better vision. And she was quite a vision. He could understand why Jack had spent some time between the sheets with her.

There was something dark and gloomy to her appearance that made her mysterious. Quite attractive actually, if the circumstances had been different. Almost a shame. You could tell at long distance that she knew how to get what she wanted, that she was clever. And sly. Ruthless probably. Too ruthless for Jack in the end, killing his wife and managing to stay alive that long, escaping his vengeance.

Hector's insider had finally called and told Ramon what he had wanted to know. Things seemed a little clearer now. They had not only worked together but also been very close outside the agency. So he hadn't been mistaken after all. There was definitely some kind of passion toward, at least on Jack's part. She was probably more like Ramon himself. Business came first and if killing was a necessity then so it was. It had to be done, was sometimes more pleasant and sometimes less, but always business. But with Jack it was different. He was passionate about it rather than rational, and while it took him more strength to pull the trigger when a part of him didn't want to, he probably enjoyed it much more when he had been longing for it. Just like he had to be longing to kill her.

Studying her features as she was sitting in the back and staring out into the dark night, Ramon still hadn't decided what to do with her. And suddenly their eyes met through the rear-view mirror. Intense eyes, holding his gaze without the slightest effort.

"So, let me ask you a question," he said. "When we first met at the auction you were set to kill Jack. But now you are working side by side with him. Why is that?"

"Things have changed since then," she stated icily. "I'm flexible."

_I bet you are_, he thought_. Especially for twenty million dollars. _

"And from what I hear so are you," she continued. "Wasn't Jack the one who got you into prison in the first place?"

She had balls, he had to give her that as well.

"Yes, he was." He hadn't forgotten and it was just one more reason to get rid off Bauer. "I guess we are all very...flexible. You seemed really convinced that he was still working for your government," he pried some more.

"You don't know Jack the way I do. Or thought I did. The person he once used to be." There was no emotion showing on her face but something in her eyes seemed almost reminiscent. Nostalgic. "He would have been the last person to choose the path I chose. But I guess I've been away from that life for too long. I underestimated what it does to you."

"Well, I guess you had your fair share in the process," he tried to push her but she didn't show any reaction, just returning his gaze indifferently.

"I guess I never met the man you were talking about. I always saw what he is now."

At this she raised her eyebrow a little bit, revealing a slightly mocking expression.

"Well, I have to admit," he added, "I didn't see it coming when he betrayed me. He had me fooled there for a while. But I guess in the long run, he only fooled himself."

Again he waited for some kind of reaction, but she didn't reveal what went through her mind. He would have to be very careful with her.

Again he wondered what he had really seen in her eyes earlier. He had almost been sure it was compassion but with everything she had done to Bauer that wasn't very likely. She had probably reacted to the news about Edmund's escape. After all she had been convinced Jack was still with CTU until only recently and with the news about his partner being on the loose, she might have feared he really was. And looking at it from that perspective - she was the one with most reason to fear CTU. Ramon knew about the deal she had cut herself three years ago, gaining her a release into limited exile, whatever that was. He wasn't familiar with the procedure or what the exact stipulations had been, but purchasing a deadly virus was certainly a violation. And with everything she already had to answer for, it wasn't hard to figure out what would happen to her if she was gonna get arrested again now. She had all reason to be concerned. _But not for much longer_. He still thought it was a bit of a waste but it was of course out of the question to let her live. He didn't need any surviving witnesses of what had happened today. Probably best to take out that Amador as well. In the end they would all find some comfort and relief. Jack in killing her, Hector in killing Jack, and Ramon himself in watching that self-righteous prick Amador begging for his life.

"Well," he said, noticing they had reached their destination, "good for all of us, no?"

"Yes," she replied when the car stopped. "Good for us."


	5. chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Jack checked on the blocked up window and found the wood to be as good as rotten. Everything around him seemed to be. _Materials and people alike. Rotten to the skin_.

Tearing down the nailed up beams, he heard someone moving behind him and with a look over his shoulder recognized Nina. _Right on cue._

Casting her eyes round the shed, she took a seat, and although she seemed cool and composed, he could sense something was bothering her. He could tell by the way her lower jaw was just a little bit tensed, as if she was slightly clenching her teeth. Being the last person with any right to complain, he wondered if it really still upset her that he had tried to go behind her back. What did she expect him to do? Suddenly trust her? He threw the last beam to the ground and quickly peered outside, making sure they were the only ones already inside the building.

"You would have done the same thing if you were in my shoes," he growled over his shoulder. "I saw a chance to -"

"That's not what I'm worried about," she cut him short and he turned around to look at her. "You didn't even notice how close you were to blowing your cover, did you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You asked Hector if Gael hadn't told him that Chase was on his own," she explained, examining his reaction. And staring back at her it dawned on him that she was right. He had made a mistake. A deadly one if anyone had noticed.

"You told me the last thing you heard was Gael telling Hector he didn't know what Chase was doing down here."

"Yes," Jack confirmed with his voice going weak on him. "In the car before we went after you." Lowering his gaze and staring at the dusty ground to his feet, he couldn't believe he had brought himself so close to getting killed. And this time all without Nina's help.

He had heard Hector asking Gael about Chase, but since then he hadn't gotten any input on the issue from neither Ramon nor Hector. He wasn't supposed to know what Gael had told Hector later on. That Chase was a rogue agent as well and that CTU had no idea where he was. If Hector or Ramon would have realized what Nina had realized... He felt his stomach turn.

"What's wrong with you, Jack?" Nina asked, her voice bearing that inquiring intonation again. And jerking his head around he met her eyes for a second, recognizing the look that came along with the voice. As if he was some kind of research object that she was trying to analyze.

He flinched and turned away, walking over to the window again, trying not to let her see just how shocked he was in the face of his sloppiness. He already felt vulnerable enough as things were.

"I made a mistake, alright?" he hissed, trying to use his anger to pull himself together. "No one noticed." To his relief Ramon and Hector were still outside, briefing their men and urging them to quickly take their positions.

"That's not what I meant, Jack," Nina replied coldly. "You're soaked in sweat, your face is pale and your hands are shaking. Generally you don't look too good."

Knowing he was just stalling, he grabbed the pair of spyglasses and checked the surroundings within his field of vision. "I'm fine," he grumbled.

"No, you're not," she sighed. "Even someone who doesn't know you would notice."

He kept staring out into the darkness, knowing she wouldn't let this go.

"Jack?" she urged him and with one quick move he turned around.

"What do you want from me?"

"I wanna know what I'm dealing with," she retorted, raising her voice a little bit which automatically caused him to glance over his shoulder. "If we wanna make it through this alive," she continued more quiet but not less insistent, "we need each other. And I need to know you're up to this."

"You wanna know if you can trust me?" he sneered but was met with an equally mocking smile on her part.

"I wanna know if I can rely on you."

Expressing his contempt with a nasal sound, he once again changed position, turning his back on her. "Don't worry. I didn't even get you killed when I wanted to."

-x-

Nina smirked.

"And now you don't want to?"

He didn't reply and she hadn't expected him to. There was no point in asking him directly and bring everything up again. She needed confirmation on another issue to get her answer.

"Who was the woman?" she asked and although Jack didn't voice an answer this time either, he definitely reacted. His entire body seemed to tense and stiffen and she could practically hear anguish creeping down his spine. Just as she had earlier when Ramon had mentioned her name. _Claudia. _Telling Jack that she was dead. And already then Jack had hardly been able to disguise his feelings. She had to find out why.

"You didn't mention her."

She had known all along that there were things he had kept from her. She would have done the same in his shoes. And as for his attempt to contact CTU behind her back - she understood that too. Better than he thought actually. She was neither naive nor stupid, had been playing this game way longer than him. Demanding that he put all his cards on the table was part of the procedure, a negotiation move, a diplomatic convention. But that was really all it was. They both knew there was no way for him to let himself be at her mercy like that.

"Cause it has nothing to do with this," Jack growled menacing. "Leave it alone."

_I wish I could, Jack, I really do. _But not with the stakes being that high. _I need to know._

"I understand she's...was Hector's girlfriend? What was she doing out there with Chase?" she asked but had hardly finished the sentence when Jack flew around and reached her with three swift steps.

She had been prepared for a strong reaction but recognizing the expression in his eyes, she flinched. She had seen it before and now it felt like she was reliving that moment. The moment right before he had crashed her chair into the wall and lifted her out of it with his hand around her throat, threatening to choke all life out of her.

But this time she wasn't in restraints and when his hand shot forward she managed to grab his wrist and stop him before his fingers could reach her throat. His face not too far away from hers, he raised his other hand, still clasping the spyglasses, and for a second she really thought he was going to smash them against her head. Luckily for her, he didn't.

"Jack!" she tried to get through to him, fortunately still aware enough to keep her voice down. If anyone would walk in on them like this - it wouldn't look good. The thought seemed to have crossed his mind as well, and still glaring at her with frightening intensity, he lowered his arm.

Breathing out in relief she tried to relax, realizing that he could probably see how shaken she was. For a moment she had really thought he would smash her head in and now the adrenaline and the shock made her shiver. Even that a familiar feeling. More flashbacks to the interrogation room. And just like then she expected to see those little signs of comfort and satisfaction in Jack's eyes. About once again having put her into place and seeing her scared. But they had never been there. Just anger. And hate.

And now, still cowering in a defensive posture and staring up to him, she just found him looking distraught and about as shaken as she was herself. She had deliberately provoked him, absolutely, but she had underestimated how easy it would be to tip him over the edge.

He kept staring back at her, breathing heavily, until he became aware of her hand still wrapped around his wrist and with a quick move withdrew his arm. A second later he took his eyes off of her and turned away.

There she had her answer. She couldn't tell if it was love or guilt that made Claudia's death bear down on him so heavily but either way - he had cared for her in some way and now he had lost her. _And losing yet another woman he hasn't been able to protect might make his desire for revenge even more consuming. _

Might? She had feared this since the moment she had seen Jack's reaction to the news. She hadn't been sure before, somehow hoping that there were other reasons. But now all her doubts seemed resolved. If there had ever been any chance at all that he would let it go, that he would let her go - after this there wasn't. Just now he had stopped himself, remembering that he still needed her. But she could feel it had been harder on him this time, even harder than ever before, if that was possible. She hadn't thought there was room for increase.

Neither had he probably, hence the distraction and shock in his expression. Peering hard at his shoulder region, she thought she could actually hear the whirring of tensed muscles and tendons and became aware of her own state again. She closed her mouth and swallowed, and lowering her gaze to the ground, she rolled her shoulders in their joints and straightened up. After all, this was nothing new to her. He had tried to kill her countless times and had been close to doing it at several occasions. In the end it had always been the fact that he still needed her that had stopped him, nothing more but nothing less. She had always been safe as long as she had something to offer, regardless of the intensity and degree of his longing for revenge. That hadn't changed. Being the only one who could get him the virus, she was safe for the moment. She just had to keep it that way. Or kill him. As simple as that. It was all still the same, nothing had changed.

Feeling her body relax, she leaned back a little and watched him peering out into the darkness again. She knew what she had to do and what she could do, depending on how things would turn out. The plans were laid out ready in her head. Right now, all she could do was wait and see.

-x-

Hector stared into the darkness and swallowed. This was no good.

"Ramon," he turned to his brother who stood three steps behind him, once again making sure that everyone was in position.

"Ramon, it still doesn't feel right. There could be an army out there hiding in the woods. Let us get out of here before it's too late."

"Get over it, Hector. We're going through with this now."

"You really wanna go back to prison, Ramon?" Hector replied heatedly. "I told you already, there are too many CTU people around. What are the chances they all turned on their country?"

"Don't be stupid, Hector. The woman was in prison and has been on the run for a long time. That would be one hell of a cover. And you know what Bauer did today. They couldn't have given consent to that."

"And Edmunds?" he insisted.

It was your men who let him escape," Ramon reminded him with a menacing glare. "And it was you who promised something we couldn't keep. Now I'm going to get us out of the mess you made."

"I made you a free man," Hector protested but Ramon cut him short.

"Bauer got me out of prison, not you."

Hector clenched his fists. _Bauer. _First he betrayed them, then he got Claudia killed, and now Ramon favored him above his own brother? _He's dead_, he yelled in his head._ He's so dead!_

"And now that I'm back you're gonna take my orders," Ramon continued. "Just like you always have."

_I don't deserve this_, Hector thought. He had always loved his brother and respected him and this was what he got in return?

"Ramon," he tried one last time but was once again cut short.

"No more talking, Hector. We're doing this deal now."

-x-

Jack watched the scene from his position by the window, careful though not to show his face. He only understood fragments of the dispute but it was clear the brothers were fighting, both looking angry and upset.

"If we're lucky they're gonna kill each other," he heard Nina's voice suddenly next to him. Focused on what was going on outside he hadn't noticed her approaching. Now he gave her a quick glare, not feeling up to any comment.

She was right though, he knew it. It would increase their chances enormously. CTU would stand down until they either got a confirmed visual or noticed Amador clearing the area, but Hector and Ramon wouldn't hang around and wait until then. They would kill Nina the second she had delivered the virus and as much as Jack hated it - he couldn't wait until they were finished with her if he didn't want to be next. He needed her help and even the two of them would still be outnumbered and stand small chances, if any. She was right - if Ramon and Hector decided to stab each other in the back, they would have much better chances.

Still the casualness of her statement, the intonation of her voice, the way she just analyzed it like a mathematical problem disgusted and appalled him. He knew he had killed a lot of people and he would have killed several more by the end of this day, but he never liked it. It was part of his job, part of the mission or the assignment, something that had to be done in order to prevent something a lot worse. But he had never taken any pleasure from killing. Deep down of course he knew she didn't either - but she just didn't seem to feel anything at it. And maybe that was the hardest to take in.

If she had turned out to be a psychopath or a sociopath or if she had followed any twisted ideology or fundamentalism. If she had any identifiable motivation, something that drove her no matter how sick or contemptible. But there was nothing. She didn't even seem to enjoy what she was going.

_So why is she_, he found himself wondering, much to his own surprise. It had to be the withdrawal symptoms. They made him weak and confused. _It doesn't matter why she is doing anything._ He had always been content with the explanation that she simply did it for the money. That she had sold her soul and had no heart. Why did he all of a sudden feel like that wasn't enough anymore? _Bullshit_, he thought. The only thing that did matter was what she had done, not why.

Once the Salazars were out of the way and the virus secured, they would have some time left before CTU would arrive to pick them up. Enough time to settle old scores. He would deal with her once this was over.

_And with Claudia_, it flashed through his mind. And the fact that he had failed her. _Not now_, he tried to push the thought back. He had to stay focused. He couldn't think of her now. He couldn't afford to think of her now. He was trained to keep focused and save everything else for later. For his downtime. But now he couldn't block them out. The thoughts that just kept running through his mind. Another thing the drugs, the withdrawal, did to him. He tried so hard but he couldn't shut them out. Not even the most scary and disturbing one.

When he had stood there with his hand in the air, ready to beat the life out of her, ready to let Nina pay for everything - he knew he hadn't hesitated because he still needed her. This time he hadn't spared her life because he had come to his senses in time and realized she was untouchable. It had been something else. Something he wasn't prepared for but knew it was true. And it scared and enraged him so much - he had only wanted to hit her even more. But he hadn't.

He shook his head and closed his eyes, trying to make it all stop. He knew it had just been a way for her to get the information she needed. She had said so herself: she needed to know where she had him and if he was fit to do what she expected of him. That was all she was concerned about and all that mattered to her. Feeling her gaze on him he kept his face from her a little longer. _Don't worry_, he thought. _I'm fit enough to do what I have to do. And I'm more than fit to deal with you after that. _

"Here we go," Nina stated and it took him a second to realize what she meant. Of course she wasn't referring to any of his thoughts but to Ramon. Still standing outside with Hector, he was glancing at his wristwatch now.

-x-

"It's time," Ramon said and turned around, walking over to the entrance. He noticed Hector staying behind, demonstrating he sulked, but he knew he would come following in a few seconds. He was starting to get seriously annoyed with his brother and once this was over they would have a good talk about his behavior today, but now Ramon had more important things to take care of than Hector's temper.

"It's time for you to go," he stated when he had found them inside.

Glancing at Jack who was standing by the window, he stepped closer to the woman. Sitting in front of him she just returned his gaze, not moving yet because she probably knew there was more to come. Well, she wasn't stupid, he had already noticed that. Then again she wasn't too smart either, otherwise she would have figured out that he wouldn't let her go later. Maybe he had overestimated her. It didn't matter.

"One of my men will accompany you," he explained diplomatically. "I wouldn't be comfortable letting you meet that auctioneer alone. Xavier will see to that you arrive back here safely."

Xavier, standing behind him, knew of course what his job was. And Ramon had no doubt he would follow his orders. If she tried anything, he would kill her. And if he failed there were others to take care of her.

"The rest of my men are in position too and will follow you at all times. There really is no reason to worry." He smiled. "You are absolutely safe with us."

"Good," she said and there wasn't any sign of sarcasm or disappointment in her voice. Then again, she couldn't be surprised he took precautions, probably recognized it as standard procedure. Very well.

"You got everything you need?" he asked and she nodded, lifting her briefcase to underpin the affirmation.

"Good luck," he said and stepped aside, leaving her to Xavier.

They walked outside and Ramon went over to Jack who seemed awfully tensed. Sweat was gathering on his forehead, and he seemed a bit shaky. He would look a lot worse soon. _It's a shame_, he thought. _No man should be dying like this. _

"You want something, Jack?" he offered, thinking a last act of generosity couldn't do any harm. But Jack declined the gesture, not knowing it was one.

"Later," he said, peering through the spyglasses. "When this is over and we have something to celebrate."

Ramon smiled. "Sure, Jack. Later." And patting him on the shoulder he walked back outside. He almost pitied him. The woman too. It was sad how money could blind the most capable people.


	6. chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Nina set the briefcase down and took a seat, knowing that she seemed perfectly calm on the outside. Calmer than she really was. Her blood pressure was just a little higher than normal, her stomach felt a bit funny and her mind was running on high-speed. She hadn't been lying to Jack - this really was when she felt the most alive.

She had known it for a long time now, felt it, fought it in the beginning when it had frightened her and made her feel sick and guilty. But once she had accepted it, life was just much less complicated.

Not to give a wrong expression - she didn't enjoy it. And now and again she still wondered where that twisted perception was coming from, why she needed the challenge and the excitement, the arousal and the fear. Cause it was fear she felt. Fear could be her best friend at times, telling her when to watch out or look over her shoulder, resign from a job or just take off. Not that she ever had resigned or just taken off, too aware of the reputation she had worked for so hard. But she had never had the feeling that she couldn't handle a situation so far and knew that she really would pull out if she ever got that impression. She could trust her own judgment cause she knew that she was good at what she was doing. She always had been. Even back at CTU, she had done a good job. As long as her assignments hadn't collided with her other interests, she had done her job the best way she could. And she probably still would if things hadn't turned out the way they had.

She felt Ramon's guy standing behind her. Xavier. On the way here she had thought about starting a conversation, playing a little innocent and naive with him. But just looking at him she knew what kind of guy he was. Silent and calm. Not because he knew what he was getting into and felt up to the task, but because he was too stupid to worry. He was used to taking orders and do what he was told and his brain capacity was probably not much higher than it would take to pull a trigger. Still stupidity meant inconsistent and illogical acting which could make things unpredictable. Better not to underestimate that and stay on alert. But he wasn't anything of a threat to her. If it was just him she would be out of here in no time. But now it wasn't up to her anymore.

Pretending to be bored she turned her head around, letting her gaze wander over their surroundings. It was hard to make out anything in the darkness and she wondered where Ramon had placed his men. Surely not where Jack had showed her on the map. She just wondered if Jack had learnt about the changes and knew more than she did. Would he have told her if he had had a chance? Probably not.

She could sense Xavier moving behind her, and looking up she spotted the approaching headlights. _Amador_. One of the factors she had no control over. He had already surprised her once today, bringing Jack into all this despite everything he knew. But he had probably fallen for Jack's little performance. Probably best to leave it at that. Why complicate things…

-x-

Shutting the door slightly harder than it was his custom, Amador walked away from the car, over to where Nina was sitting. She had someone with her, fully in accord with his instructions, but it was none of the men she had been surrounded by during the auction or at the church. She was obviously full of surprises today.

"Nina," he exclaimed, stopping about ten feet away from her. And letting his hand brush over the line of buttons on his coat, he glanced round, displaying a bored expression while his own escort took care of his business. A short _plopp_ told him it was done and he turned his eyes back on Nina.

Not as much as blinking when the man behind her sank to the ground, she just returned his gaze, unmoved and calm as usually.

"How big a fool exactly did you take me for?" he asked her, trying not to let his anger show. "You really thought I wouldn't see through this?"

She didn't answer right away but glanced over her shoulder first, casting a contemptuous look at the dead body.

"I wasn't completely sure you would," she sighed, "but luckily you did."

Her statement took him by surprise and not sure where she was going with it, he put his hands in his pockets and allowed her to elaborate.

"Oh come on," she said with an almost condescending smile. "Don't tell me you haven't figured it out by now?"

"I figured out that you weren't intending to stick to our arrangements when I learnt about the snipers you had put in place. Seriously, Nina," he shook his head, "using the radio even though I specifically told you that we're monitoring all the frequencies - you're losing your touch."

"I hope you took them out quietly," she said calmly, ignoring the mockery in his comment. "Otherwise you might have warned the people who sent them."

He started to feel uncomfortable with the way she just kept sitting there, not making the expression that she felt threatened at all.

"You've got anything you want to tell me, Nina, you better do so now. Otherwise your time is up," he declared, putting his hands out of his pockets and straightening his tie.

She glanced over to his escort, who was still aiming his gun at her, and sighed.

"Alright, Michael, let me fill you in. The Salazars weren't too happy about you inviting a second bidder. And they were even less happy about me winning the auction."

"I noticed," he interjected. "Get to the point."

"After you had left they paid me a visit. They made it pretty clear that they really need this virus, and they were very convincing that it would be in my best interest to help them get it."

"In your best interest?" he asked, seeing now where she was going but not sure if he was buying it.

"They killed all my men, brought Bauer along," she explained, finally showing some emotion, "and you know the history between us."

_I do. And actually I was the one who brought him along. _But she either didn't know to which degree Bauer's presence was his fault or she didn't care. Asking for his help now, she probably felt it wasn't the time to bring it up either.

"I'd say I didn't really have a choice but to go along with their plan," she argued.

"And that was?"

"To use my buyer's money to pay you, let me pick up the virus, and kill me the moment they get it."

He believed her. He had wondered himself why she would try to rip him off. And thinking about it now, it all made sense. The voices on the radio had been talking with a heavy accent and now he remembered having seen her deceased attendance with the Salazars earlier. He believed her.

_Who would have thought that everybody is allying against you, Nina?_ _Not your lucky day. _

"And you thought that was a good alternative?"

"I was counting on you to help me out," she replied.

"Alright, Nina," he said and gave a signal to his escort to go and get the product, "let's take care of business first. And then we'll see what we can do about your little problem."

He could still go through with his plan. And actually these recent developments suited him just fine. He couldn't have planned it better. The whole point about bringing a second bidder in had been to get someone involved he could shift the blame on later. It had never been a question who would win the auction. Now the Salazars had played into his hands as if he had orchestrated them personally. It was prefect. The bomb would go off as planned and all he had to do was point his finger at them. And conveniently, they would all be dead. The least he had been able to do after how they had undermined the deal.

_Sure, Nina_, _I will help you out. _

-x-

Ramon started to get impatient.

"What is taking them so long?"

"She's gonna have to verify the virus first. The procedure can take some minutes," Jack explained and shifted his weight from one leg to the other. He seemed more and more nervous and Ramon gave him a surveying look.

"I think I need something after all, Ramon," he said, casting his eyes down. "I'm not feeling too well."

Obviously not. He was shaky and sweaty and Ramon thought about shooting him right away. He had already outlived his usefulness. But he remembered his earlier thinking and changed his mind. Besides the note of sympathy, he couldn't deny that it gave him a good feeling to see the great Jack Bauer broken, so desperate that he was begging him for a last fix. Well, he didn't know yet it would be his last one.

"Alright, Jack. Go outside and ask Carlos. He'll get you something."

"Thanks," Jack mumbled without looking up to him and after a second he hurried outside.

Staring after him, Ramon laughed. _At least you'll die a happy man, Jack. _Getting his gun out he emptied the magazine until there was only one bullet left. He would grant Jack the pleasure of avenging his wife's death, but he would make sure the woman would be the only one Jack killed. Before it was his turn to die.

Putting the gun away again, Ramon walked over to the window, picking up the spyglasses Jack had left and peering into the direction Xavier and the woman had disappeared. Still no sign of them, and he wondered how long it could take to check the virus and transfer the money. He should have asked her before they had left.

"Where is Bauer?" he heard Hector yell and turned around. A second later his brother came barging inside, his expression fierce and his eyes wild.

"Outside with Carlos," Ramon answered with a yet calm voice, eyeing him skeptically. "Why?"

"Get him," Hector yelled at one of his men before he bothered answering him.

"Hector!"

"I told you this was a setup, Ramon. But you didn't believe me."

"Are you out of your mind?" he asked, darting a killing glance at his brother. How could he dare to disrespect him like that. And in front of all their men. They kept coming inside now, standing and watching Hector's tantrum.

"I am not the one who is out of his mind, Ramon," Hector yelled back at him boldly. "I warned you all the time. I told you we can't trust Bauer. I told you we can't go through with this after Edmunds escaped. But you didn't want to listen. You never listen to me, Ramon. Always talking down on me."

"Hector -" Ramon warned him a last time but got cut short.

"I told you to get out of here before it's too late but you didn't listen."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"They are already here, Ramon. I was right all the time."

Ramon hesitated and it dawned on him that something had happened. Something had to have caused Hector to lose it like that.

"What is going on?"

"You don't know, Ramon?" Hector mocked him. "You don't know? I thought you always know everything."

Ramon gave him another murderous glance, noticing at the same time that almost everyone was gathered inside now. No one was on watch and the woman and Xavier could return every moment. It was stupid. He had to get rid off this problem now.

"I will only ask you one more time, Hector. What is going on?"

"Pablo and the others, they are not answering anymore. I told them to give me their positions on the radio, but they are not answering anymore."

Ramon just stared at his brother, baffled and perplexed.

"They got to them. CTU. They took them out and they will come for us next."

He wanted to say something, tell him not to jump to any conclusion when the man who had been sent to get Bauer returned. Alone.

"I couldn't find him," he explained.

"He got away?" Hector yelled, frantic now. "That's it. We're leaving. Now!"

"No," Ramon yelled. There had to be another explanation. It couldn't be that Bauer had fooled him twice. There had to be a way out of this.

"We still have to obtain the virus," he shouted. "Maybe Bauer escaped, maybe he knew that you were going to kill him after what happened to Claudia. But the woman doesn't know and she still has Xavier with her. She will come back with the virus."

"Wake up, Ramon," Hector yelled at him. "Xavier is probably dead already. Maybe the woman too. What do you think happened to Pablo and the others? Bauer's friends got to them and I will not wait here until they are coming for us too."

He turned around, ready to walk away from him, and Ramon knew he had lost him. He had lost his brother. And if he didn't do something now, he would lose everything else as well.

"Hector," he let out another yell while he pulled his gun out, noticing out of the corner of his eyes that his men had started to separate themselves from Hector's. Too late he remembered he only had one bullet left.


	7. chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jack ducked down, seeking cover from the bullets and cocking his gun. He had taken it from one of Ramon's men after he had knocked him out and dragged him into the woods. The plan had been to go back, knowing that Hector was the weakest link and with the advantage of a hidden gun. But now he didn't have to do anything anymore. He had heard them argue from a distance and when the shooting had started, he had been glad he wasn't in the line of fire. With almost all of Ramon's and Hector's men gathered inside, it was a mere bloodshed.

_And all I have to do is wait and see who's gonna make it_. And take care of the survivors. He felt sick and cowered down, fearing he would have to throw up, pressing his hand before his mouth. But the feeling passed. At least he didn't have to worry about Nina. She still had to assume that there were sniper rifles aimed at her head. She would come back.

The gunfire had ceased and Jack got to his feet, carefully sneaking up to one of the windows. It was hard to make out details in the darkness that had fallen, but he could recognize the bodies lying around. Again he felt a wave of sickness and it was probably what saved his life. Feeling his stomach turn at the sight, he flinched and when the bullet cut through the silence it missed him only by inches. He ducked down immediately and waited a few seconds before he moved, away from the window, keeping his head down. Reaching the doorpost, he counted to three.

Even though he hadn't seen the shooter he had a pretty good idea where he was, regarding the trajectory of the bullet. But he couldn't risk going inside, not knowing how many others there were still alive. Firing a series of shots towards where he thought his assailant was, he crossed the entrance corridor instead, immediately seeking cover again. In the silence he heard a sigh and then the sound of a gun dropping heavily to the ground. He waited a few moments longer, but there was nothing. At first.

"Jack," he heard a weak voice calling his name. "Is that you?"

Carefully he peered around the corner and, when he felt it was safe, stepped inside.

Ramon was lying in the back of the room, his head and shoulders leaning against the wall, blood pooling on his shirt and on the ground beneath him. Holding him at gunpoint Jack tiptoed through the room, noticing they were the only ones still breathing. And by the looks of it, he would be the last one soon.

"Jack," Ramon said, trying to laugh but ending up coughing. "You really got me looking stupid."

"Drop the gun," Jack ordered, approaching him slowly, aiming at his head.

"I didn't think I could make the same mistake twice," Ramon went on, ignoring him and not letting go of the gun in his hand which lied lifeless beside his body. "How long has CTU been around?"

"What?"

"I think you can give up the act now. There's no need to humiliate me any further."

He knew he could but he didn't understand. The whole time Hector and Ramon had been fighting about whether CTU was involved or not. If Ramon suddenly believed they were, then why the shooting? "I just wanna know, how did you do it, Jack?" Ramon asked. "How did they know where we were? For how long have they been following us?"

"Drop the gun, Ramon, and we can talk about it."

"Talk about it?" Ramon burst into a laughter before another fit of coughing stopped him. Clearly in pain he waited a few seconds before he continued. "The woman, Jack. Is she in on it too? In that case you really have to tell me how you made her -"

"Why do you think CTU is here?" Jack cut him short, hesitating to take the next step when he noticed Ramon clenching the gun a little tighter, yet not making any move as to lifting it.

"Oh, let me think, Jack," Ramon growled sarcastically. "Maybe the fact that someone took out the snipers I had placed in the hills or maybe the fact that neither Xavier nor the woman have come back yet."

"What do you mean someone took them out?" Jack asked alarmed.

Still glaring at him, Ramon took his time to answer, probably trying to figure out if Jack really didn't have a clue.

"What is going on, Ramon?" Jack urged him. "I can still help you. It's not too late."

A smile appeared on Ramon's face, a malicious smirk as he understood.

"She really yanked your chain, Jack." And laughing out loud he didn't seem to care about the pain anymore or the blood he was coughing up. "I have no idea how she did it but she took us all for a ride."

Jack faltered. If Ramon's men had been taken down by someone, it surely hadn't been Nina. The guy he had sent along with her wouldn't be a problem for her but she couldn't have taken care of the snipers on her own. But who else was around and could have an interest in getting rid off the Salazars.

_Amador. He must have monitored the area and been around long before we arrived_. Jack swore under his breath. How could they have been so stupid to think he wouldn't. He had been the one to set the time and location. Of course he had made arrangements to assure there would be no surprises waiting for him. And with the ties that seemed to exist between him and Nina, he was probably more than willing to help her out. _Dammit! _

"She's some piece of work, Jack," Ramon stated, still laughing as if he was having the time of his life at this. "I'll leave it to you to figure out how she did it. Good luck, Jack. I see you in hell."

Jack pulled the trigger instantly and Ramon never managed to lift his arm more than a few inches from the ground before the bullets tore through his chest and the impact smashed him back against the wall.

Ready to fire again if it was necessary, Jack held his breath. Ramon's head was bent to the side and his eye lids were flattering shut as life quickly left his body, but there was still the same smile on his face.

_Click. _

Jack startled and his hand twitched but then he realized what the sound was. With his last breath Ramon had pulled the trigger, the gun still lying in his hand, the firing pin hitting an empty cartridge case.

Staring down at the dead body, feeling his legs tremble slightly, Jack took a deep breath and rested for a second before a thought invaded his mind.

Hectically he kneeled down and searched Ramon's pocket for his mobile, swearing when he found it shattered. _Hector_, he thought and jumped to his feet, looking for him among the bodies spread out around him, fumbling in the darkness and the sticky wetness of bloodshed.

-x-

She had barely looked up from the computer when the gunfire had torn the silence. Not shocked or in surprise, rather casually, and Amador had watched her attentively as she had seemed to count the shots. It surely had been a lot of them.

Now it was silent again, and he got his cell phone out.

"What do you got for me?" he asked when his call was being answered.

"They are all down. Except for one. Looks like it's Bauer."

"Are you sure?" he asked, just as another shot went off in the distance. He could sense Nina looking up again.

"Yes," the confirmation came after a moment. "Seems he just got rid off his last problem. Should I take him out?"

Amador hesitated. He couldn't need any witnesses but then again Bauer might come in handy once Nina was on her way. He had thought about taking her out right away and dropping her body off with the remains of the Salazars, but for some strange reason he wasn't comfortable with the idea of killing her personally. The bomb had seemed a much more convenient approach - quick, efficient, impersonal. And now, in case it would for some reason not serve its purpose and kill her, Bauer certainly would. At best they would both die and divert attention from him even more. Things just kept getting better.

"No. That's all."

He slipped the cell back into his coat and turned to Nina who in her turn handed him a phone. He took it from her and got the confirmation that the money had been successfully transferred to his account.

"Thank you," he said and handed the phone back. "As always, it's been a pleasure to work with you, Nina." And placing the briefcase on the table in front of her he added: "You might be pleased to hear that your little problem is solved."

"So I heard," she said, running her fingers over the handle and pulling closer what was hers now. "Any survivors?" she sighed without looking up.

"No," he stated calmly. "Seems the Salazar brothers had some internal incompatibilities. I took the liberty to let my men take care of the rest."

"Thank you, Michael," she said, sounding actually honest.

"Our business is done then," he explained quickly. "For now. I would offer you a ride but I think we'd both be more comfortable with going our separate ways."

"Absolutely," she agreed, getting a firm grip around the handle and lifting the briefcase off the table.

"You will find the vehicles still intact once you get back to the shed."

She gave him a look he wasn't quite familiar with and studied his features for a moment. He started feeling uncomfortable. _Better to get this over with_.

"Well, I have business to take care of, and I'm sure you do as well" he said in his usual professional tone . "I'll be in touch."

It was time to get going and then finish what was still to finish.

Once he was in the car, he got his cell phone out again, making sure everything was going down according to plan. He didn't expect any more trouble, but even in case they would run into difficulties, there was no need to worry. They were taking different routes and he had two mobile units on higher ground. They were prepared if anything would get in their way.

"Go," he told the driver and cast a last look out of the window, watching Nina taking off into the darkness.

-x-

The air in the conference room seemed to get thinner and Tony cast a quick glance at his wristwatch. Sitting around and wait had never been his strong point.

Across the table Chappelle was sitting, skimming a report that Tony had studied earlier as well.

"This is all we got?" Chappelle asked and Tony nodded.

"So far it is."

Irritated, Chappelle dropped the file on the table. "This is nothing. This tells us nothing we didn't already know. Less, actually, than we already know."

"I agree," Tony said, scratching his chin.

"So we have no idea who she's working for?"

"No," he confirmed. "We don't even know for how long she's been back in business."

The door opened and Michelle rushed in.

"It's Jack. Line 3."

Tony shot forward in his chair and noticed Chappelle straightening up as well.

"Jack, it's Tony."

"Tony," they heard Jack's voice over the speaker. "You have to book Amador."

"Jack, what's happening?" Tony asked, not happy about the lousy reception. "What about the virus? Did you get a visual?"

"I can't explain everything that's happened, Tony, you gotta trust me on this. The virus will be either with Nina or with Amador, and they are probably traveling together as we speak."

"Amador and Nina?" Tony repeated. "Why should they -"

"Just get to Amador," Jack cut him short and Tony turned to Michelle but she had already grabbed the other phone, forwarding the order to the delta units in place.

"I'll take care of Nina if she's not with him," Jack continued.

"Where are you?"

"At a shed not far from the place where the exchange went down," he answered, followed by the sound of an acoustic signal. "Look, Tony, I don't have time, my battery is dying. Just get Amador."

"And how do we -"

"I'll call again," was the last they heard before the line went dead.

"Dammit!" Tony yelled, pushing the button on the phone harder than necessary.

"Amador is on the move but delta teams are closing in," Michelle reported, finishing her call as well. "They should get to him within a few minutes."

"Good," Tony growled. _At least something. _

"Do we have Amador's last position?" Chappelle asked Michelle.

"Yes, I think so."

"Good. I want two teams to that location as well."

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Because if the deal just went down then probably where Amador was," Chappelle explained as if he couldn't' believe he was the only one thinking logically. "And Jack just told us he's nearby."

"Yeah, I get that, Ryan. But why two teams to pick up Jack?"

"Well, I haven't been to too many auctions like this but I have a hard time imagining that auctioneer and buyer are leaving the area together."

"You think Nina is still around?" Tony asked.

"If she is, and if she's got the virus, then we got a situation that makes me feel highly uncomfortable," Chappelle explained. "The two of them together are a lethal combination and in the worst case we got a deadly virus in between them."

Tony hesitated. He knew of course Chappelle was right but he also knew that Jack would never let his ambition to kill Nina jeopardize the mission or risk the lives of millions of people. He just wouldn't. Or would he?

"I don't get why he thinks Nina should be with Amador in the first place," Michelle interjected.

"Wasn't the last we heard that he got her to cooperate?" Chappelle asked, and both he and Michelle looked at him now as if he was supposed to know the answer.

"I don't know," he growled. "I can only guess she did what she always does. She turned on him."


	8. chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Nina walked back the same path she had been coming, carefully watching out where to set her feet. She could feel her stomach muscles relax, the tension release with every step she took, and the fear letting go of her. It was over. There was only one thing left to do before she could leave and go ahead with her original plan or not. She had to see Jack.

It was weird and the realization probably hadn't really sunk in yet that something was really over now. She had been waiting for this moment for so long, at times longing for it so badly that it had hurt, at times doubting she would ever live to see the day. And now that it was here, she wasn't sure what she felt. She should be happy. After all this time, all these years, she would finally be able to get on with her life without having to look over her shoulder. Without fearing he would suddenly stand behind her, showing up to be true to his word, keeping the promise he had made after their last encounter.

She could still hear his words echoing in her mind, sense the menacing intonation in his whisper. _Now you can go and live your precious life, but I'm gonna be around once you get attached to it, and make sure that we get even._

Even now the memory caused her a slight shiver running down her spine. The fact that he threatened her hadn't been a shock - she had been prepared for him to kill her right there. Who would have even bothered to stop him? The soldiers that had just shot her and taken her down? Not very likely. She had expected him to kill her, now that she had failed in killing him first. But she hadn't been prepared for what he had told her, the implications of his words: he would let her live, for now. But he would track her down and keep an eye on her and if she ever got attached to anything - or anyone - he would make sure that she would lose it. The same way he had lost the one thing he had cared about most. Because she had taken it away from him.

There hadn't been any doubt on her mind that he would stand by his word and the last three years had been a result of that belief. In the beginning she hadn't bothered too much. She was used to being for herself, not getting too close with people, keeping her distance on the inside. How hard could it be. But with nothing to do and no perspective, it had gotten harder on her. Day in day out she had felt useless and frustrated, going over and over it again: the mistakes she had made and what had ultimately led her there. Not exactly where she had wanted to be. So she had made a decision, fully aware that it was probably exactly what Jack had wanted her to do, what he had counted on. But she hadn't really seen an alternative.

Slipping in and out unnoticed hadn't been that hard and there had still been some people trusting in her skills and her capability. And after all, her time in prison had been good for one thing: she had proved that she was able to keep her mouth shut.

Being picky had been a luxury she hadn't been able to afford, at first, basically forced to take whatever job she had been offered. But she had done good work, careful and thorough, always delivered, waiting for her chance.

That would all be over now. She was free. Free to carry out her original plan or just hand the virus over to her client and rake in the two millions. It didn't really matter anymore. She no longer had to include Jack into the equation, he was finally out of the picture. All she needed was to see it for herself. Maybe it would melt in then. And in a strange way she really felt the need to say goodbye.

"Nina!"

She froze. Feeling everything falling apart. Again.

And not even caring if he could see it or not, she broke into a smile. A surrendering, sarcastic smile. She should have known. _It was just too good to be true_.

Slowly she turned to her left where he had been hiding in the dark, waiting for her. His gun was aimed at her and she knew he wasn't gonna order her to put her hands in the air or carefully drop the gun that he knew she was still carrying. The gun, slipped into her waistband under her coat. If she tried to reach it, it would just be the last justification for him to shoot and if she didn't - it wouldn't make a difference either. He just stared at her waiting for her to move or not.

She didn't.

"I take it you got rid off the Salazars," she took a chance, not sure if he knew she had expected to find him dead. Why wasn't he?

"About the same time you got rid off Ramon's men in the hills," he growled.

"Amador discovered them and suspected an ambush," she explained, not sure why she even bothered to try and talk herself out of this. Even if he didn't know she had double-crossed him when the chance had presented itself - it had all led up to this moment anyway. The two of them alone, both with a gun and her with the virus. Only that she hadn't been prepared for the encounter anymore. Which brought her back to her first question: why wasn't he dead? Amador usually didn't surround himself with amateurs so she had to assume...

"So you told him what?" Jack interrupted her line of thought.

_How much does he know? _What could she say? Did it even matter?

"I had to tell him about the Salazars."

"I'm sure you _had_ to," Jack replied mockingly. "Guess it doesn't matter."

He took a step closer, still holding the gun in both hands, leveling it with her head.

"Put them down," he ordered, pointing at the briefcases in her hands.

Taking a deep breath she opened her mouth, about to say something, try something, state an argument. There had always been something she had been able to say to keep him from killing her. But now, she really couldn't think of anything. She was out of options.

_Maybe I should just make this quick_.

-x-

Noticing the weary expression on her face, he anticipated her next move in due time, and watching her bend down and place both briefcases on the ground, it didn't surprise him when she reached for her gun. Not the move itself at least. It was obvious what she was up to and if it hadn't been for Ramon playing the same trick on him just a few minutes ago, he would just have accepted her invitation. But now, to his own surprise, he waited just long enough for her hand to reappear from behind her back before he pulled the trigger.

The bullet hit her somewhere near her wrist and with a scream Nina let go off the gun and was down on her knees.

_I'm really losing it_, he thought, realizing the risk he had just taken. But he just couldn't let her get away with it. She didn't deserve to go that...painless. Fast. Easy.

Quickly he covered the distance between them and stepping beside her, he kicked the gun away that she had dropped. She was clearly in pain, her upper body bent forward while her breathing was slow and stagnant. He couldn't see her face, well hidden behind her hair, and he aimed at her head, struggling with himself not to waste any more time but to end it. Now.

But he couldn't.

_You know why. You have known it since the shed_. He blinked. _Yeah, I know why. I have to make sure it's the virus first._

He peered down and saw that she was clenching her forearm but with the black cloth of her coat, he couldn't see where exactly she was hit or how badly. But he noticed the fine blood trickles pearling down her hand, the way she swallowed and tried her best not to groan with pain.

Pressing the barrel against her head, Jack hesitated a moment longer.

"Don't move," he hissed, his voice dangerously low, and picked up the smaller briefcase with his free hand, still keeping the gun against her head. Then he backed away from her.

He could hear her sigh with relief and instantly felt reminded of the last time they had been there. The staircase. Three years ago. The same sigh, the way she had lifted her chin up, as soon as she had realized the gun was no longer at her head. And as instantly, he shot forward again and hit her.

It was the hand with the gun lashing out, but only his knuckles connected with her skin. She almost fell over but managed to stay on her knees, groaning in pain, finally. Satisfied he backed off for the second time.

Far enough from her to feel safe, he kneeled down as well and opened the briefcase.

There it was. This was what he had been putting his life on the line, and what a good many of people had been dying for today. Not to mention the millions of people it had the capacity to kill. He had to call in.

"Give me your cell phone," he ordered and looked up to Nina. Her expression filled with anger and pain, she was staring down onto the ground. He knew that look. She was already in analysis mode again.

"Jack," she raised her voice but he cut her short.

"Shut up."

"Something is wrong," she uttered, glaring at him now.

"Oh yeah? I think everything is perfectly right," he replied icily, leveling the gun with her head again. "Give me the phone."

"It's not right," she objected but reached for her pocket, smothering a groan when she had to move the wounded arm.

"Slowly," he ordered and she did as she was told, not giving up though.

"Where were you when the sweep went down?"

"Toss it over," he commanded and only when he had caught the cell and flipped it open, he growled an answer in her direction. "There was no sweep. Hector and Ramon just killed each other and all of their men with them."

He dialed and brought the device to his ear, looking up and facing her again. She had cast her eyes down again, her mouth open, almost as if in shock. Only for a second but it made him wonder.

"Check the virus," she urged him, meeting his eyes with a piercing look.

Jack broke into a smile. _That's how fast things can change_, he thought. A minute ago she had been so willing to give up, practically begging him to put an end to it. And now she was up to something again. He just hadn't figured out what quite yet.

"Why?" he sneered, finally hearing the dialing tone as the connection had established itself. _Pick up, _he thought.

"Cause something doesn't make sense here," she insisted, sounding even more urgent now. "Just check if we really got the virus."

"We?"

"Just check it, Jack!"

She sounded angry but... _Was she actually pleading with him?_

"CTU, Dessler."

"Michelle, it's Jack," he answered, squeezing the phone between his ear and his shoulder. "Hold on."

He was still not sure what Nina was up to this time but she had never been the bluffing type. Usually she could back up her arguments.

Leaning forward he took the vial in his hand and examined it closely.

"Open it," Nina demanded and he darted a quick glance at her, sending her a tacit warning not to get any ideas. She just rolled her eyes.

"Jack?"

"Hold on, Michelle," he repeated. "Just a second."

Carefully he started to pull the metal ends of the vial apart, not sure exactly what to expect.

"Jack, our teams got to Amador but he ambushed them."

Jack hesitated and quickly met Nina's eyes, trying to read in them. Did she know this? Had she warned him? _Of course she has_.

"He got away," Michelle continued and Jack shot a murderous glance at Nina. "Jack?"

"I got you, Michelle," he growled and repeated once again: "Just a second."

One thing at a time. First he had to take care of this. Carefully he continued to open the vial and could already see the greenish looking fluid when the sound of a mechanical click, mute and hardly audible, startled him. He understood instantly.

Acting purely on his instincts, he slung the vial as fast and as far away as he could while a high-pitched sound affirmed his apprehensions. When the explosion went off, he felt himself flying through the air before everything around him went black. And when he came to only a moment later, coughing and struggling for his breath, he rolled around.

_Nina._

Even she was flat on the ground now, although a few feet away from her earlier position.

Realizing that meant closer to the gun she had dropped before, she started to move towards it, slowed down though by her arm injury. He was faster.

"Forget it," he hissed, stepping over her and grabbing her by the neck, pulling her away from the gun.

She screamed out in pain and he turned her around, holding her down with his own weight.

"Did you know about this?" he snarled, pressing his forearm against her throat. For a moment she tried to fight him off, using her unwounded arm, but quickly gave up when she realized it was useless.

"If I did, I wouldn't have warned you that something's wrong," she objected hoarsely, staring into the darkness beyond him.

"Did you? Warn me? Or did you just speed up things a little? Cause if that bomb had gone off any later, you might not have had any use of it."

"Why would I carry a bomb around?"

"Because you knew I was gonna take it from you?"

"I didn't," she croaked.

Jack reconsidered.

"What did you mean when you asked about a _sweep_?"

"Amador told me about the Salazars," she explained surprisingly prompt, and he recognized fear flickering in her eyes. "But he also said his people had finished the job. He said there were no survivors."

It made sense considering how she had just come trotting along, not on her guard at all.

"That's what you were planning all along, weren't you?" he asked and pushed his forearm a little forward again.

"I wasn't sure what he would do," she hurried to say, contorting her face in pain as he moved and unintentionally shifted his weight on her wounded arm. "I couldn't exactly ask him."

Also true. She hadn't had a chance to contact him. But she seemed to know the man fairly well.

"But you were hoping for this. That he would get rid off all your problems for you."

"What did you expect me to do?" she retorted, sounding just as angry now as she was scared. But her eyes focused on the nightly sky above them, she avoided looking at him. And for some reason his own words crossed his mind. _You would have done the same in my shoes._

Clenching his teeth, he kept staring at her, knowing he couldn't even be angry with her for trying to go behind his back. He had done the same earlier. _Just for trying to get me killed._

But then again, he would have and had done that to her as well.

"I can still help you, Jack."

Roughly he placed his hand on her arm, close to where he knew she was hurt, and he could see how hard she tried not to convulse with pain.

"You wanna live, Nina?" he hissed. And repeated the question when she didn't answer. "You wanna live?"

"You know I do," she muttered under her breath, failing now to control her features.

"Then consider this your last and final chance," he explained, squeezing her arm just a little bit to stress his words. "You tell me everything you know and how exactly you can help me, and then I'll consider to let you live. Otherwise this ends right here and now. Are we clear?"

"Clear," she affirmed, still not looking at him.

"What deal did you have with Amador?"

"Just the one you know about. I went to pick up the virus, he confronted me about Ramon's men, and told me he had taken care of them."

"And you asked him to help you with the rest?"

For some reason he had expected her to at least try to defend herself. Explaining that they had both known it was either him or her once she got back. But of course, that wasn't her. No explanations, no defenses. She probably knew there were no excuses anyway.

"Yes," she just confirmed instead. As if it was nothing.

Not really having anything to comment either, he just glared at her for a moment.

"Go ahead," he growled.

"He delivered the virus, I verified it, I transferred the money. Then I left."

"And you had no idea about the bomb?"

"No," she said, her breathing still unsteady. "He must have done the swap while I was busy with the transaction."

_I bet that's a real blow to your ego_, he thought but knew better than to waste time on gloating.

"Any idea why he wants to see you dead?"

"No."

_Come on, you must have thought about it. _But they could rack their brains about that later. Or not. It probably didn't matter. He had never given it any thought but he could hardly be the only one who wanted her dead.

"And when exactly did you decide to tell him that CTU is in on this?" he asked.

"I didn't," she dismissed his question and rolled her eyes but dropped the attitude when he increased the pressure on her arm again, causing her to writhe with pain. Her healthy arm shot up to his shoulder, trying to push him away or maybe just to hold on to something, but he just shrugged it off.

"You really got no room for maneuver here, Nina. You're straight with me or this is over."

"I didn't...tell him," she repeated, holding her breath not to scream out.

"Then how could he ambush the delta teams coming for him?"

"He's been in business for quite some time," she stated quickly. "He's very thorough, very careful about the arrangements."

"So he's just prepared for everything?" Jack asked, not sure if he was satisfied with her explanation.

"I guess so," she replied, still trying hard to control herself and not let the pain take over.

Thinking that a part of him enjoyed this a little too much, he reduced the pressure on her arm. "Then how could you help me now?"

Closing her eyes, she seemed to collapse underneath him, trembling in every limb, relieved as she got her breath back.

"We know he's got the virus with him cause I verified it," she explained shakily.

"Yeah," he grumbled. "But wherever he went, he took it with him."

"I know someone who can help us find him."

"Who?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter who. But I can get us a location."

"Who?" Jack repeated urgently.

Still breathing heavily, she met his eyes and gave him a searching look, as if she was evaluating her options.

"My client," she said finally.

"And that would be?" he pressed her.

"You know I can't tell you that."

"I'm only gonna ask you one more time," he disregarded her objection. "Who's your client?"

And again he put a little more pressure on her wound, confident that she had reached her breaking point.

But she proved him wrong.

"I can't give you his name," she stood firm although the pain had to be immense, and the way she pressed her lips together tightly and her eyes were watering only affirmed it.

"Fine," he snarled and made sure to shift his entire weight on her arm for a moment, before he let go off her and with two swift steps reached her gun. When he got back to her, she was still writhing with pain.

Quickly he got on top of her again and placed the muzzle under her chin.

"Last chance, Nina."

-x-

She tried not to move but her breath came sporadically and she couldn't fight the shakes that kept running up and down her spine. Bending her head back as if that would get her away from the gun, she kept staring into the darkness above her. She was dead if she told him and she was dead if she didn't. This was insane.

They had been in this place before but this time her position was considerably weaker. In fact, she didn't seem to have any leverage. Jack didn't seem too convinced that he needed her or maybe he was just tired of making sacrifices and letting her get away. They both knew it wasn't about the name and for a moment she wasn't sure if he even cared about finding Amador. It was about her prospects of staying alive. About her trying to cut herself a deal. Again.

"Even if you knew who it was, what then?" she pleaded, biding time as if that was gonna help.

"We'll see," Jack replied coldly.

"What, you wanna arrest him, interrogate him?" she tried nevertheless. "And based on what? The testimony of a dead traitor who pointed him out with a gun at her head?"

"You're not dead yet," Jack shrugged her remark off. "Now stop wasting my time. I told you how we're gonna do this: you tell me what you know and I'll decide what to do. No more deals, no more bargaining."

She stared into his eyes and she knew it was useless. He really meant it. He wouldn't give her any chance to get away this time, no matter how she would state her arguments.

She tried to shut the pain out and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe she was really giving up. A few minutes ago she had been there already, knowing there was no way she would be able to even reach the gun before he would fire. But when the bullet had hit her forearm instead of her heart, she had actually been relieved. And figuring out what Amador had been up to, she had seen a chance to get back in the game. But she wasn't. This was really the end of the road. From this point on, she was dead no matter what she did or said. The only question was how she should go.

A part of her actually considered to be straight with Jack. She didn't want this virus to be unleashed either so if she was gonna die anyway, she might as well help to stop it.

_A last good deed?_ If she had had the strength, she would have rolled her eyes. She was never the type for that kind of drama-thinking. And apart from that she couldn't deny that another part of her didn't want to give him that last satisfaction. After everything he had done to her, after everything he had put her through, not to mention the pain he was still inflicting on her now - why should she help him? Another, not so rational part of her.

Her rational part told her to shut up and get it over with. The only solid and safe solution. Cause even if he decided that he could still use her for a little longer - things wouldn't get any better for her. In fact they could only get worse.

He had already called in and even though - due to Amador's little bomb - he hadn't been able to give CTU a location, they would come and pick him up sooner or later. They were somewhere in the area and the explosion had probably been a good hint where to look for Jack. And once CTU got involved, she would no longer have to worry about whether she would live or die. Only about how she would die. And if she had a choice, she'd prefer a clean shot in the head over another round of torture and humiliation.

Of course there was still the vague possibility that someone at Division or in the government would apply the chain of command and overrule jurisdictions to offer her a deal - if she could somehow convince anyone that she had vital information. But what good would it do her once she had given the name of her client? She knew him. And she knew what was waiting for her at CTU. She was dead either way.

Opening her eyes again, she studied Jack's features, knowing what she had to do while she felt her time ticking out.

"What exactly are you holding on to so hard," he interrupted her line of thought. "What is it that makes _your life _so precious? Is it worth it? All the killing, all the...". He glared at her, his eyes showing hate and revulsion at her while he struggled for words that wouldn't come to him. "Just to stay alive? Whatever it takes just to keep breathing?"

Despite the pain she managed to smile sadly at his words, but that only caused him to push the gun harder against her skin, shoving her head further back.

"Why?"

"Cause I only got one life, Jack. It's all I got."

She could feel how disgusted he was as he stared back at her for a moment, before he seemed to remember their situation.

"Then what's it gonna be?" he asked.

She sighed inwardly, and for a moment, didn't even feel the pain anymore. This was really it.

"I can't," she said, trying to keep her voice stable and clear. "I can't give you a name."

Curiously, she looked into his eyes, waiting to see any signs of relief, disappointment or surprise. But he didn't get any chance to react.

"Freeze!" a loud cry was let out somewhere in the hills around them.

And while she was still pinned to the ground and couldn't move, Jack looked up, searching the darkness, while the sound of approaching vehicles cut through the silence.

"Put your weapon down!" the same voice shouted, by the sound of it a little bit closer already. Somewhere to their right, higher ground.

"It's okay," Jack shouted back, carefully straightening up as he saw the first vehicle arriving. "Jack Bauer, I'm with CTU."

"Until we got confirmation on that, I'm gonna have to ask you to put your weapon down, Sir," the voice repeated unmoved. "Step back and put your hands on your head."

Nina groaned and let her head drop to the side when Jack let go off her and got to his feet. Pain shot through her arm when the impact of his weight was suddenly gone and she rolled over on her side.

"You too," the warning came instantly. "Put your hands on your head, and don't move."

Feeling the tension release and her pulse slowing down, although her situation hadn't exactly improved, she just stayed exactly where she was. Right now she was too weak but with a little time... There had to be a way out of this.

"She's been shot," she heard Jack yell back, angrily and a bit reluctant. And was surprised, but definitely not disappointed, he didn't just let them shoot her.


	9. chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"What is going on?"

Tony looked up and met Chappelle's inquiring look as he approached.

"Michelle had Jack on the phone," he explained, "but we lost him."

"Lost him?" Chappelle asked. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Michelle sighed. "I had just given him the news about Amador, he told me to hold on, then there was a loud bang and the line went dead."

"A shot?" Tony asked.

"More like an explosion," Michelle replied.

"And he didn't say anything else?"

"No, he only asked me to hold on."

"What is the status on Amador?" Chappelle asked.

"The signal from the cell phone he used went dead a few minutes ago," Tony explained with a sigh. "We got no clue where he is now."

"So we lost him too," Chappelle stated and Tony could only nod.

"Unfortunately."

"Unfortunately?" Chappelle repeated irritated just when the phone started ringing. "This whole mission is turning into a complete disaster," he complained angrily while Michelle picked up the receiver.

"Dessler."

"Do we at least have anything from the teams around the exchange area?" Chappelle pressed Tony and he was about to shake his head when he noticed the expression on Michelle's face.

"Yes, patch him through," she spoke into the receiver before she put the phone on speaker. "It's one of our field units," she explained, "they found Jack."

"Where?"

"Not too far from the location the exchange went down."

"Michelle?" Jack's voice echoed through the room.

"Jack, it's Ryan," Chappelle was the first to answer, leaning forward and supporting himself on the conference table. "What the hell went on there? Michelle said there was an explosion?"

"Amador had the virus replaced with a bomb. It went off when I tried to verify it."

"How did you get your hands on it? I thought you said the virus was with Amador."

"With him or with Nina. Turned out to be the latter one," Jack explained. "I got to her in time."

For a moment it was silent.

"Is she alive?"

"She's fine," they heard Jack's answer, and Tony wasn't sure if he sounded disappointed or just annoyed.

"Are you alright, Jack?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Do we have anything on Amador yet?"

"No," Tony sighed. "We're looking into it, but...so far we got nothing."

"So if what Amador sold was a bomb," Chappelle took over again, "what happened to the virus? Do we even know it was ever anywhere near your location?"

"Yes, we do," Jack said grumpily. "Nina verified it when they met but he must have replaced it after that."

"Any chance that she plotted the whole thing?" Tony asked. "She did know you were around and that we need what she just bought."

"No, the bomb was meant for her," Jack replied. "It was her luck that I found it before she did."

"Do we have any idea why Amador wanted to get rid of her?" Chappelle asked.

"Maybe he found out CTU was around, maybe he was planning on screwing her over all along," Jack replied indifferently. "I don't think it makes a difference."

"Jack, I want you to come in. l already gave orders to put you on a transport."

"Yeah, I heard," Jack grumbled, clearly not happy about it. "That's why I'm calling. I need a little more time to speak to Nina first but they wouldn't let me unless you clear it."

Tony glanced over to Chappelle. Was Jack under custody or was Chappelle worried about him pulling the trigger on Nina after all?

"You can talk to her on the plane. Take her with you."

"We might not have time for that, Ryan," Jack objected.

"Why?"

Again there was a short moment of silence as Jack seemed to hesitate.

"She says she knows a way to find out where Amador is heading."

Tony swore inwardly and to his relief noticed that Chappelle didn't seem delighted either.

"Do I dare to ask what she demands in return?"

"She hasn't demanded anything yet," Jack explained and Tony frowned. It didn't seem very Nina-like.

"Good," Chappelle commented. "Bring her in, Jack, we'll press her here."

"It takes too much time, Ryan. We don't know what Amador's plans are for the virus, so the sooner we get to him the better."

"I know that, Jack, but I still want you to come back in."

"Why?" Jack retorted.

"Because something came up here that I need to follow," Chappelle explained vaguely. "Plus, I don't think Nina Myers is the most credible source we got."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I rather have her here and every information she might provide checked out before we take actions than letting you take off without knowing if what she tells you is anywhere near the truth."

"And if she doesn't provide anything?"

"If you almost broke her down there, I'm sure we can find a way to get her to cooperate here. As you know we are equipped for these things, Jack, let us handle it."

"Are you willing to make a deal with her?"

Tony saw Chappelle getting impatient and he couldn't but feel uncomfortable himself.

"You know the drill, Jack."

"Would you make a deal with her, Ryan?" Jack repeated insistently, stressing every word.

"Not unless she has substantial information that leads us to the virus," Chappelle answered, sounding just as irritated now. "But as you know that's not my call."

Tony glanced over to Michelle again who was standing with her arms folded, staring at the phone, looking slightly worried.

"Just bring her in, Jack," Chappelle insisted. "That's an order."

"Fine."

"Jack," Tony hurried to say before he could hang up, remembering what he had promised Kim earlier. "She won't get away this time."

"Sure," Jack replied and hung up.

-x-

Nina leaned back and closed her eyes as she felt the pain-killers kicking in before the needle had even left her vein.

"You might feel a bit fuzzy for a moment but it shouldn't last long," someone explained to her but she didn't mind. Seemed like the fighting was over for her and the next time someone would inject her something, it wouldn't feel anywhere near this good. So she kept her eyes closed and tried to enjoy the ease and comfort.

"Nasty flesh wound you got there but no serious damage," the voice brought her back. "You'll survive."

_Sure_, she thought and opened her eyes, looking down at her arm. It really did look nasty and Jack's treatment had probably not helped matters. But from what she could see, she had to agree. It was nothing serious.

Nothing that would require acute medical attention or get her into a hospital, she summed up, letting her gaze wander over her surroundings. They could bring her in for questioning right away, no further delays necessary. Getting aware of the cuffs around her left wrist again and the guard next to her, she wondered about the transportation arrangements and safety precautions. If CTU hadn't revised its protocols dramatically, she knew what she could expect.

At least her instincts were back. She just wasn't sure if they would get her anywhere.

She was still trying to make up her mind about what had just happened. She had been willing to let Jack shoot her twice within a few minutes. She knew her reasons and the situation still hadn't changed but she had given up too soon. There still had to be a way out of this.

First they had to get her back to L.A. _And a lot of things can happen on a plane. _No one knew that better than her. And even if they brought her in, she was still in a pretty good position. She could lead them to Amador. _That should be worth something._ But she knew it was very unlikely they would let her walk away again. She was probably lucky if they reduced her sentence from death row to life-time and considering all the things she knew, they wouldn't just lock her up and throw the key away. Not that that seemed like an acceptable solution either.

And then there was still her client who sooner or later would find a way to get to her, no matter where she was, hiding somewhere or in prison. And even if he wouldn't, there were enough people who would start feeling uncomfortable once the word was out that CTU was grilling her.

No, she couldn't gain from any deal. Not if it meant that she had to reveal her client without any protection against his retaliation.

Still looking around, she caught sight of Jack. He was standing some twenty meters away and was talking on the radio, well out of earshot, unfortunately. But she didn't have to hear him to understand he wasn't satisfied with whatever he had just been told. She didn't even have to see his face. It was obvious in the way he hung his head while he was listening and then jerkily moved it sideways and up again before he spoke, emphasizing his words with more hasty motions.

Finally, he handed the radio back to one of the soldiers and turned around to come walking towards her. He looked a bit better now, she noticed, but he was still far from his usual shape. As far as she could tell. Seemed she had missed out on some changes.

"Is she good to go?" he asked.

"As good as new," the medic answered, just giving the finishing touches to her bandage, and she looked down to examine his work. "She's all yours."

"Good," Jack muttered and gave a sign to the guard.

"Put your coat on. We're leaving."

Carefully she slipped her arm back into the sleeve and cautiously stretched it out in front of her as the guard unlocked the cuff from his own wrist. But looking at her arm and then at Jack, the man hesitated.

"Don't worry," Jack growled, "she can take it," and stepped forward to snap the cuff around her wrist himself, looking straight into her eyes.

Reminded of what he had done to her today and how weak she had let him see her, she felt humiliated all over again and glared back at him. But he couldn't have cared less, of course.

"Come on," he simply said and reached for her elbow to get her to move.

Walking next to her, he led her to one of the cars, waiting for them obviously, with the driver in place and ready to go, along with two more vehicles. Their escort to what was the most likely destination: the closest airfield.

"Your transport and another unit is expecting you at the airfield," an eagerly saluting soldier confirmed her presumption, holding out her briefcase that had been collected. Jack took it and opened the backdoor.

"Jack!"

She looked over her shoulder and saw another soldier, even he in full combat gear, and even he injured - his left hand wrapped up in an impressive bandage. She wondered how exactly Amador had gotten rid off CTU.

"Chase," he heard Jack say, noticing the relief in his voice.

So that was him. Edmunds. Jack's partner. She eyed him inquisitively.

He seemed young, the shaved head making him look like a navy recruit rather than a CTU field agent. No wonder the Salazars hadn't seen him as a greater threat. But they had obviously underestimated him. He might have been stupid enough to get captured but he had somehow managed to stay alive. And to escape.

"Get in," Jack ordered roughly and pushed her onto the backseat, slamming the door shut after her.

She cast a quick glance at the driver and towards the other backdoor but it wasn't like she could just jump out and run. Not with the cuffs, not without a gun and most importantly not with the whole cavalry around. She wasn't holding much hope, but if she still wanted to keep a chance to get away, she had to be patient and wait until the moment was right.

She turned her head back to the window and looked outside, watching Jack taking a few steps away from the car and approaching his partner. Again she wasn't able to hear what was being said, but the way Edmunds pointed at his bandaged hand and shrugged his shoulders, he was probably assuring Jack that he was alright.

_Always worried about your partners, Jack, aren't you?_ She couldn't see his face but she knew the expression. That look he had always given her, together with the apologies. Afterwards, when everything had worked out alright and he was sorry for the trouble he had gotten her into. For leaving her alone to take all the blame and try and clean up the mess he made. And if it was a good day, even sorry for his bad mood and his frustration taken out on her. Back then she had often wondered if she had been willing to put up with him like that if she hadn't had her own agenda. Hardly.

Thinking back now, thinking of Tony, of George and Alberta, even Chappelle, she wondered how anyone could ever believe she would be willing to take all that shit. That she was so in love with him that she was humiliating herself like that and allowing them to humiliate her even more? Well, not Tony maybe, but the rest of them. Alberta rubbing it in every chance she got, and George - George had just been the best of them. It had been so obvious he had wanted her himself, and no matter how much he had tried to enjoy humiliating her, it had probably never made up for his own injured pride. How she had enjoyed to see his face at the end of that day, when he had known just to what extent she had played them all, before they had taken her away. How she had enjoyed to just smile at him, displaying her contempt and superiority. And as for Alberta - she had gotten her satisfaction there as well, finding her to be one of her interrogators. It had been humiliating to be tortured under her eyes but withstanding the pain and standing firm surely had made up for it.

She had played them all. And that had been the only reason why she had put up with all of them, including Jack.

He was still talking to Edmunds, as far as she could see getting into a bit of an argument now. She could figure out what they were discussing even before the younger agent glanced towards her and before they took a few more steps aside, making sure their conversation really stayed confidential. It wasn't too hard to guess, Edmunds placing a hand on Jack's shoulder and obviously trying to calm him down. Vainly, of course.

_Guess I don't have to worry about anything after all. _

And being over rather quickly, she even knew how the argument had ended. She could tell by the way Jack lost his patience, making a last remark and turning away abruptly then, and the look on Edmunds face as he stared after Jack. A well-known scenario even that. Jack's way of saying: _just do what I ask you to._

She wondered if that really still worked but apparently it did. Glancing over at her again, Edmunds seemed to resign to his fate and shrugged his shoulders. She could relate to the feeling, at least partly. If she liked it or not, not everything back then had been an act and as good as she had played her part - as time had passed, it had become more and more a part of her.

The door opened and Jack slid onto the passenger seat, telling the driver to go, and a moment later the convey started to move. She threw a last look out of the window, glancing over to the shed and the dead bodies being carried out. She should have known Jack couldn't be amongst them.

-x-

Chase watched the convoy disappear into the night while in his head he went over the conversation with Jack once more. Should he have done anything else? Should he have tried harder?

_Call Kim_, Jack had told him, so he got his cell phone out and dialed the familiar number as he shrugged his shoulders and turned away.

"Chase," he heard Kim's voice, and it surprised him how relieved he suddenly was. Just to hear her voice made it all somehow...better.

"Yeah, it's me."

He should have tried to call earlier. But with everything that had happened, with knowing Jack was still with the Salazars and with Nina, all on his own. He just hadn't felt up for it.

"Are you alright?" she asked worried and he knew how she meant it. Of course she had been informed about his escape, probably also about his injury but that he was okay.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"I was so scared." She merely whispered. And he closed his eyes, seeing her face, her eyes, the expression in them. And he just wished he could touch her, feel her, just hold her for a moment.

"I know. I'm sorry."

For a moment they were both silent, the sound of their breath reassurance enough.

"Where is my dad?" she asked then.

"He's alright, Kim," he tried to calm her down.

"I know. Tony just told me. But where is he?"

"He's...on his way back."

"With her?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, sensing the slight tremor in her voice.

"What happened down there?" she demanded to know. "I wanted to ask but everybody's busy, or maybe they just don't want me to know the details."

"I don't know everything myself, Kim, but what is important is that Amador took off with the virus."

"They are bringing her in for questioning, aren't they?" she ignored his remark and he hesitated for a moment, knowing how sensitive the issue was. Kim hadn't talked about it a lot but every time she had...

"Aren't they?" she repeated.

"Yes." He wasn't sure what to tell her. "Jack says she claims to know a way to get to Amador."

Again there was silence and he wished even more he could be with her now, put his arms around her and pull her close.

"Look, Kim, I told Jack as well - even if she has information and even if she's gonna share it, they won't let her walk away."

"No? They did last time."

"I know."

"After everything she has done. They just let her go."

"Which is exactly why they won't this time," he tried to get through to Kim. "Maybe they'll offer her some kind of...I don't know...mitigation of her sentence. But they won't let her walk."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," he assured her, glad he didn't have to lie. And he was relieved. He didn't know her at all, of course, the glimpse of her silhouette in the car was all he had seen of her, but he knew enough. And that was also why he hadn't done more to stop Jack. Cause he knew, of course, what Jack was up to. And why he had asked him to do what he had to do now.

"Kim, Jack wanted me to tell you something."

"What?" she asked.

"That you shouldn't worry and that everything will be alright." He paused. "Whatever happens."

She seemed to hesitate.

"What? Why? I thought he's on his way."

"He is."

"Then why should he... Is there something you're not telling me?"

Chase bit his tongue. He should have known she wouldn't let this go.

"Chase?"

"Look, Kim, I gotta go. I'm sure he'll give you a call himself -" he started but she cut him short.

"No, you're not gonna hang up on me now. I need to know, Chase." She sounded angry. "What is going on?"

"Kim," he struggled, "I really can't -".

"What is going on with my dad, Chase?" she added. "Please?" And the weakness in her voice, the worry and the fear, barely hidden underneath her anger made his knees turn weak. Why did he have to be stuck out here in the middle of nowhere? Now of all times.

"I only talked to him for a minute, Kim. He told me Chappelle had given him order to bring Nina in, and that they wanted to question her. I told him the same I just told you, that he wouldn't have to worry about Nina getting away again."

"And?" Kim pressed him. "What did he say?"

"He didn't say anything," Chase stated, not sure anymore if he could keep his suspicion from her any longer. He knew he shouldn't, couldn't tell her. If at all he would have to tell Chappelle or Tony or any of his superiors.

"But?"

_Come on_, he told himself. _She knows it anyway. She knows you're hiding something from her. _And he gave in.

"He asked me to...He told me it was better if I didn't know anything but he asked me for my gun."

"What?"

She sounded exactly as he had, confused at Jack's request, only minutes ago.

"Why?"

"He wouldn't tell me," he repeated, feeling more and more uncomfortable now. He should have insisted on an explanation. Then again he didn't need any explanation. It was clear as daylight anyway.

"Did you give it to him?" Kim surprised him to ask.

"What do you think?" he retorted and she remained silent for a moment.

"Kim, you can't tell anyone about this," he urged her, but when she replied her voice was suddenly calm again, no traces of worry or insecurity.

"I won't. It's alright."

He scratched his forehead.

"Kim, you know what this probably means. Don't you?"

She took her time before she answered, confirming what he had suspected.

"Yes," she stated loud and clear and she didn't have to say any more. He could practically hear her thought. _He's going to kill her. _

Chase wiped his neck. He didn't know what to think. He could understand her of course, just as much as he could understand Jack. But still a part of him was shocked at how okay she seemed with it. How easily she had taken it in, almost seeming to welcome it. He wasn't sure but he didn't dare to ask.

_What's wrong with you_, he questioned himself. _You would do the same thing if you were in Jack's shoes. And the same thing if you were in Kim's shoes. _

Probably. He probably would have done the same but he wasn't in Jack's shoes, neither in Kim's. And as much as he agreed that Nina Myers didn't deserve anything better than this, he still didn't feel good about what Jack was going to do. Cause what else could he be up to? The thought of his wife's murderer getting pardoned again or even rewarded in any form - it just had to tip him over the edge.


	10. chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

They drove in silence and staring out of the window, Nina's thoughts went back and forth, drifting in and out of her current situation. She hadn't imagined the drive taking that long but now it seemed like an eternity.

Thinking back to everything that had happened, all the ups and downs this day had provided, so many other memories came back to her as well. And suddenly she just felt aged and tired. She knew a part of it was caused by the drugs, making her feel weak and a bit dizzy. But not all of it. And for a moment she tried to remember when it all had started, when her life had changed so drastically.

But, of course, there was no such specific moment. Her life was one endless sequence of those moments. Moments of change. She had always kept it that way, always liked it. Change was progress, new developments, new challenges. She had never been the type to strike roots, to settle. Not when it came to places, not when it came to people. Not even when it came to herself. And it was certainly not a coincidence or a twist of fate that every time her life had felt consistent, the situation had changed. Sometimes with and sometimes without her intervention, but she had always adjusted easily.

There had been a lot of firsts though. Her first memory of a news broadcast, her first day at school, at college, her first glimpse on how the world really was. Her first job for the government, her first assignment, her first promotion. Her first day at Division, her first day at CTU. The first time she had doubted, wondered, realized it wasn't gonna work. The first time she had felt blood on her hands.

The first time she had met Jack.

If she had known then what she knew now, how it all would play out, she would have transferred right away.

Her first temptation, her first betrayal. Her first payment, and the realization it didn't feel any better. It didn't feel any worse either. It didn't feel different at all.

The first time Jack had confided in her, the first time she had felt something was happening there.

Her first murder. The first time she had seen blood on her hands and somehow felt better about it, knowing that it had been her conscious decision this time, her own choice, without false justifications and excuses.

Her first night with Jack...

But she didn't wanna go there now.

She still had to make a decision. _What's it gonna be? _Should she surrender, adjust and accept? Or should she put up a last fight?

They were getting closer and closer to the airfield and once on the plane her chances of getting away were close to zero. It wasn't likely that this plane was gonna crash as well and that she would survive again - disregarding the fact that it hadn't exactly worked to her advantage the last time. And she didn't exactly have a credit card or any other useful instrument in her sleeves either this time, apart from the fact that there was no one she could kill to regain leverage, recapture a position of strength. The only leverage she had was useless, worthless as it would only delay the inevitable. And she wasn't sure how much more delay she wanted.

_The quick ending then. _Maybe at the airfield, once she was out of the car. She just needed to run. There was no space for that on a plane and back in L.A. there would be too many of them to stop her. She just needed to run towards the open field...

But another part of her didn't want to just give up. Didn't want it to be over. Didn't want to die. It couldn't be over.

She knew it was her most human part, the most natural instincts every single human being had. Ask ten people to dig a hole they're gonna get buried in, show them the weapon, leave no doubt you're gonna shoot them as soon as they are done. What reason should they have to help, to dig their own grave while you are watching, waiting to pull the trigger on them? Still nine out of ten would do it. Because no one wants to give up as long as there's the tiniest chance - however unrealistic it might be. Digging that hole might take minutes, ten, twenty, thirty? The mere thought of everything that could happen in those minutes, the possibility that something could safe them from their destiny, that something could happen and keep them alive - it's enough. Understanding that meant understanding one of the fundamental truths about human nature. Not about why people want to stay alive but how far they are willing to go, forced to go.

She had often asked herself what she would do and she had always known the answer. The rational answer. If there was no realistic chance for anything to happen that could safe her, it was better to accept death. But as long as there was a chance, a reason to hope, she would dig. She wouldn't mind getting dirty. Never had.

But now - how realistic were her chances? Not very. But still. In the end she was just like everybody else - she didn't want it to be over.

Would she dig? Or would she die?

"Slow down," Jack's voice brought her back. And noticing him rolling down the window, she could smell the light scent of kerosene in the air, a second before she caught sight of the plane. She would have to make her decision now.

But then it all just happened so fast, almost too fast to follow.

-x-

The driver gave him a skeptical look as if he was wondering about the overexaggerated cautiousness, but he did as he was told and slowed down.

Jack watched their escort passing them and stopping in front of the plane, right next to the unit already waiting for them. There weren't too many of them.

"Swerve," he ordered, and his arm shot forward to press Chase's gun against the driver's ribs. He had to be quick now.

"Swerve!" he repeated, louder now and more aggressive, while his other hand reached for the man's holster and secured his weapon.

"Don't move," he hissed with a quick glance at Nina, noticing the confusion in her eyes. And when the car made a left turn and they were on a level with the waiting units, he quickly raised his arm and stuck it out through the window, firing a series of shots.

"Go!" he yelled at the driver, hoping he had hit all his targets and moved around on his seat to have a better position. Having both of them in front of him now, he pulled his arm back from the driver but kept the gun pointed at him.

He noticed Nina looking over her shoulder, peering out through the back windscreen, and he followed her gaze and stared out as well. So far he couldn't see any pursuers.

"Sit tight," he ordered when she turned around again, and couldn't but feel satisfied by the way she stared at him. Relieved, he leaned back a little and relaxed.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Mike."

"Mike, I'm Jack. I'm sorry about this but it'll all be over in a few minutes," he explained with his voice perfectly calm and, glaring at Nina, he added: "At least for you."

This time she didn't show any reaction, sitting just as calm now and returning his look with that indifferent, unreadable expression again. And just for that he wanted to hit her again, but quickly darted another look through the back windscreen instead before he turned his attention to the driver again.

"I assume you know how to make it harder for them to follow us, Mike?"

"Sure."

"Good. Do it."

"Where do you wanna go?" Mike asked stiffly, staring straight ahead while he killed the lights and steered the car off the road.

"Doesn't matter. Just remember your way back. And keep your hands on the steering wheel."

Carefully Jack slipped one of the guns into his pocket and brought the keys to Nina's cuffs out instead. Glaring at her, he tossed them into her lap.

"I want your hands restrained to the door," he muttered. "Both of them."

Looking down at the keys, she seemed to hesitate a moment or maybe she was just pointedly taking her time, but in the end she did as she was told. Satisfied he slipped the keys back into his pocket and assured himself once again that there were no pursuers in sight. He glanced at his watch.

"Agent Bauer. Agent Bauer?" a clearly agitated voice rang out through the radio.

Using the butt of his gun, Jack smashed the radio set without further ado and turned to Mike again.

"In a moment, I'll ask you to stop the car. Then I want you to get out, slowly and without any sudden moves. Once you've closed the door you can just turn around and walk back. You think you can do that?"

"Sure."

"Good."

Casting a side glance at Nina, he waited a moment longer until he thought they had reached a good spot.

"Stop the car," he ordered and Mike slowed down and stopped.

"Kill the engine but leave the keys in the ignition."

Slowly Mike moved his hand to the ignition and then back to the steering wheel, hesitating for a moment before he carefully got out of the car. Placing his hands on his head, he turned around and started to walk.

Jack waited until he had covered quite a distance before he removed the ammunition clip and slipped it in his other pocket. One gun was enough, a second one would only be in the way. Not willing to give it up though, he stowed it away in the glove compartment.

Knowing Nina had watched him carefully, he darted a quick glare at her before he moved over to the driver's seat and started the motor. He just had to get them a bit further away. To make sure they wouldn't be disturbed.

-x-

"Kim?" Michelle asked, approaching Kim's work station.

"Yes?"

"I need you to help Adam with -" she had just started when there was a loud yell behind her.

"Dammit!"

Turning around she saw Tony slamming the phone down angrily.

"What's up?" she asked, noticing that Kim had turned around on her chair as well.

Scowling at her, Tony hesitated for a moment before he started walking towards her, looking around and checking if anybody else was paying attention.

They were of course, looking up from their desks and computers at Tony's exclamation. But realizing there wouldn't be any public explanation, they turned back to their own tasks.

"That was our team leader from the delta unit at the airfield," Tony said in hushed tones when he stood right in front of her.

"And?"

But Tony glanced past her and remembering Kim was still behind her, Michelle understood. _It's about Jack. _And Tony wasn't sure if he should break the news to her or not.

"The convoy with Jack and Nina left where our teams picked them up," he explained, obviously coming to think that Kim could handle it. _Or should_, she added, remembering the last time Tony had given Kim a heads-up about Jack.

"But when they got to the airfield, Jack apparently hijacked the car and took off," Tony continued. "With Nina."

"What?" Michelle couldn't believe her ears. "What do you mean hijacked?"

"Apparently he opened fire on the waiting units and forced the driver to get them out of there."

Speechless and baffled, Michelle just stared at Tony. She couldn't believe this.

Or could she? After all it was Jack they were talking about... He already had done one jailbreak today.

"Did anyone get hurt?"

"No," Tony growled. "Just a lot of flat tires."

Michelle took a deep breath.

"Then he didn't really fire at them, did he?"

Tony just shook his head, wearing that look again as if he was carrying the burden of an entire world on his shoulders. And she knew he was. Not that of the world but it was still enough. How she wanted to take it off of him.

"It's bad enough," he sighed and she had to fight the urge to lay a hand on his cheek. It was hardly appropriate and normally she had no problems to control her feelings at work but today wasn't just a usual day. He had been shot and the mere thought of losing him...

"Where is he now?" Kim asked and saved her from getting lost in her husband's eyes, and both of them turned around to her.

"We don't know," Tony stated. "But I guess for the moment we don't have to worry about him."

_No_, Michelle thought. _Not until he gets back here and prosecuted for murder. _She tried to come clean with herself. She could understand Jack of course, she really could, and Nina Myers was the last person to deserve any compassion or mercy - still Michelle wasn't sure if this wasn't crossing a line. An eye for an eye? That philosophy had never appealed to her. But glancing at Tony again, she knew she was in no position to judge. If she was in Jack's place, if Nina had killed her husband, taken the one person from her she loved more than anything in the world - what would she do? The truth was she had no idea and couldn't even speculate about it.

"I gotta go tell Chappelle," Tony sighed and their eyes met for a second before he left.

With a sigh she turned to Kim again.

"You said Adam needs help?" she asked, looking up to her, and it was only now that Michelle noticed how calm and relaxed Kim seemed. Of course she knew what all of this meant as well. Jack taking off with Nina when they were on their way to bring her in - it could only mean one thing. And Kim seemed pretty okay with it. Not that she could blame her. Nina Myers had killed her mother and tried to kill her father as well at several occasions. And even though her father was still alive, he would never be the same person again. Neither would Kim.

_Nina Myers_.

Michelle had heard so much about her, just like everyone at CTU who had started working here after her time. And already hours ago, before anyone had had the slightest idea she was involved in all this, the thought of Nina Myers had suddenly hit Michelle. When she had thought that Gael was a mole. When she had felt an idea of what Tony had been through, of the feeling of having trusted the wrong person. But of course her relationship with Gael was nowhere near what Tony had had with Nina.

That day three years ago, Michelle had seen her. She had been walked in, all those guards around her, tied up and restrained like America's most wanted or a wild animal that had just been captured alive. A dangerous, deadly species. And for a second it had just seemed so bizarre. Tha_t can't be her_, she had thought. She was so tiny, so fragile, so...not like she would have expected her, not looking frightening enough or dangerous enough. But that thought had been wiped away when the room had fallen silent and everyone's eyes had turned on the woman shuffling down the hallway. Something in the way she had walked through the office she had helped to bomb, indifferent to the damage and destruction she had caused, in the place where she had been working side-by-side with so many of them. Something in her face, her eyes - cold, callous, malicious. A monster. A monster with the eyes of a dangerous animal, dangerous but intelligent. Not wild, not crazy, just deadly. And later, when Michelle had monitored the interrogations, watched the tension between her and Jack, the way she had provoked him and his response - she hadn't been able to imagine what Nina had been like before. That she could have been any different than this.

She knew that Nina had been working for CTU for years and Division before that. She had read her file, her CV, her evaluations, and until the day she had been arrested, everything in there had indicated that she was doing a great job, the only question mark the outstanding promotion. Knowing Nina had had an affair with both Jack and Tony, Michelle just couldn't help but being curious. What had Nina Myers been like when she had been working with them? And being Tony's second in command now, she had to wonder if he ever thought about it.

_Tony_. It had to bring back memories for him as well. If she only knew what kind of memories. They had, of course, talked about Nina at a handful of occasions. With everything that had happened and the fact that they had been co-workers as well, it had been unavoidable. But Tony had never told her about their relationship, never mentioned the time they had been together. Only the time after he had found out who she really was. Or what she was. And even regarding that, he hadn't exactly been an open book.

_Maybe it's good for him as well_, she thought. She wasn't sure if he was still thinking about it at all but she reckoned he did, sometimes. _With Nina gone, maybe_ _he can consider the matter closed for good. _

"Michelle?" Kim pulled her out of her thoughts and Michelle tried to shrug them off. "You said Adam needs help?"

"Yeah," she said and leaned forward to show Kim on the screen what they wanted her to do.


	11. chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Jack took the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car. Looking around he was satisfied. This place would do it.

He slammed his own door shut and went to open the back door, not exactly cautiously, and Nina's hands were still tied to the handle. She was pulled off her seat and halfway out of the car, and she groaned in pain.

_Good_, he thought and freed one of her wrists, allowing her to pull her hands and the chain away from the door, stand up and carefully finger her arm. Only now he wondered if it could be possible that the pain killers she had gotten earlier already weren't having any effect, anymore, but the thought came a second too late and just as he looked up into her face, she smashed her left elbow against his chest.

Her blow hit him exactly at his solar plexus and the pain was literally breath-taking. But still being weak and under medication, she didn't do as much damage as she could have done. Taking a step backwards to keep his balance, he managed to grab her neck, and when he stood firm again he flung her around and shoved her up against the car. Her arm being crushed between her own weight and the metal, she cried out in pain for real this time.

"Nice try," he growled, getting his breath back, and pulled his gun to bury it deep into her neck.

It had been the second time today that she had attacked him and this time he hadn't even turned his back on her. He couldn't remember her ever fighting him physically before, knowing she didn't stand a chance against him. Not until today. She really had to be desperate.

"You thought you could knock me out?" he hissed into her ear but she didn't react. Feeling the anger boiling up inside him, he forced her to turn around and face him, laying his hand around her throat and keeping the gun close to her face.

_We've been here before_, it struck him and the memories threatened to wash over him and take him away. _The garage. CTU. Teri. _But he couldn't afford that now so he pulled her away from the car and flung her around, still holding her close and at gunpoint, still forcing her to look at him.

But even that was a familiar feeling. Even here he had been before. The same day, an eternity, a lifetime earlier, the first time he had ordered her out of a car to shoot her. Pretend to shoot her. He couldn't escape from the memories.

He felt his muscles tense, close to cramping, and something inside him was so close to burst, to implode, to tear him apart. He had been in that place way too many times. Clenching his teeth so hard that he was afraid his jaw might crack, he let go off her and pushed her away. And she stumbled backwards and staggered, a bit surprised by the sudden release. But she didn't fall.

_Get yourself together. Stick to the plan. _

Their eyes locked and he had seen that look before, not too long ago when he had been right on top of her, the barrel of his gun pressed against her chin. And he remembered why he had brought her here.

Taking a deep breath he lowered the gun a bit and reached into his pocket.

"Here," he muttered, tossing her cell phone at her. "Call your client."

It had to be the last thing she had expected him to do and she just stood and stared, baffled and trying to figure out what was going on.

Feeling the tension release, Jack put the gun down and turned away. He just needed to move, to get some air, to find something he could focus on. But there was nohing else.

He took a few steps, giving her the time to figure it out, and when he looked at her again she had understood.

"Jack," she started, eyeing him inquiringly. But he couldn't deal with her now. It was just too much.

"Nina," he retorted, knowing the despair was obvious in his voice. "Just...", he pointed with the gun at her cell, "just make the call."

And to his surprise she didn't object, just looked at him a moment longer before she cast her eyes down and with a sigh flipped the cell open. He knew he should wonder why, assume that she was already thinking about how to turn the situation, make it work to her advantage. But he was just so tired.

He stopped and leaned back against the car, watching her dialing and bringing the device to her ear. How he wanted to close his eyes for a moment and just lie down. Just rest. Just a moment.

"It's me," he heard her voice and tried to stay focused. He had to make sure she wasn't gonna pull anything.

"We got a problem."

_Just a little one_, he thought sarcastically.

"The auctioneer tried to rip us off," she explained, perfectly calm but still looking down. "Yes. He showed it to me, I verified it, but once I had transferred the money, he tried to kill me."

_Not exactly how it happened._ But he understood why she wasn't keen on explaining how she could have missed the swap. If she wanted her client not to take it out on her, she had to keep some facts from him. And in the long run of course it didn't matter. All that counted was to get a location on Amador. If she could, very well. If she had to lie to get it, who cared.

"I got away but he still has the virus. Yes, and the money."

Jack could only imagine what was being said at the other end of the line and Nina's expression didn't reveal much. But he could tell she was worried by the way she slightly frowned.

"I can still get it," she stated, not sounding nearly as desperate as he had when he had told the same to Ramon and Hector. "All I need is a little time. And some information."

_Sure, what do you need_. It couldn't be that easy. But apparently it was.

"He will have his escape route and transportation well arranged but it should still be possible for you to track him down."

_Why?_ Jack wondered. Who the hell was she talking to?

"Because you know who he's usually working for."

_Who?_

"Exactly. Now, I bet with that information it won't be too hard for you to find out where he's traveling from or traveling to."

Again, he couldn't but be the least bit fascinated. There she was, explaining to her client that she had lost his money and couldn't deliver what she had been hired for, basically begging him for help. Still, she didn't sound like she was begging - for a chance to safe her skin or for anything at all.

"Yes," she affirmed with a slight nod. "No. I can still get there in time."

He suddenly felt too weak to stay on his feet and let himself slide down and rest against the back wheel of the car. Noticing the movement, she cast a quick glance at him while listening to what her client had to say.

Somehow she had managed to keep it all strictly about business, a failed deal that she had an equivalent alternative to. Thereby playing down that she had let it fail in the first place. She knew how to negotiate, he thought, not for the first time.

"Yes. I will." And with that she hung up.

"He's gonna get back to me," she said, clapping the phone shut and looking at him.

"When?"

"As soon as he's got something."

"He better gets something fast."

"He will," she said, sounding very sure of it.

He glared at her but after a moment felt too weak even for that so he lowered his gaze and let it go.

Still standing some fifteen feet away from him, she seemed a little insecure about what to do, looking around to check their surroundings.

"We can't stay here. It's not safe."

"It's as good as anywhere," he growled, knowing of course that she was right, but he just needed a moment. And to increase his irritation, she seemed to understand that too. She didn't object.

She moved and he immediately raised the gun, but she didn't seem impressed anymore, giving him a somewhat contemptuous look. She kept walking, slowly though, and under his watchful eye, and with the gun following her moves, she went to the front wheel and sat down against it as well, resting her cuffed hands in her lap. She seemed tired and in pain again, and following his instincts he lowered the gun once again. She didn't make the impression that she was up for any more fighting, at least for now.

For a moment they just sat in silence, their legs stretched out, their backs leaning against the car, and she seemed just as inclined to close her eyes for a while. She did eventually.

_She can afford it. She's got nothing to lose right now. But you do_, he urged himself. He knew it was his addiction again, taking its toll on him, threatening to let him turn weak and careless. And as soon as he did, she would be there. He had to stay focused.

"So, how long, Jack?" she sighed.

"How long what?"

"How long have you had that little problem?"

He should have known she would figure it out. It had to be way too obvious by now.

"How long have you been back in business?" he hissed back, not willing to discuss his addiction with her. And he got his point across. She shrugged and let it go.

-x-

Nina sighed and closed her eyes again. He didn't wanna talk and neither did she really. But rather sooner than later they would have to. Again everything had changed within seconds and now there was a chance again. A small one, not leaving her a lot of options but it was still a chance. She had some air and was safe for at least another couple of minutes. Until the next round would start.

She glanced over at Jack, still a bit baffled at how weak he let her see him. The expression in his eyes only a minute ago, before he had suddenly let go of her. Something had been different. She just couldn't really figure out what.

Ever since that day, every time he had looked at her, there had been this devouring hate in his eyes, a level of anger and despise that seemed to be beyond words or language. And, of course, all that had still been there now but for a moment she had thought to see the glimpse of something she hadn't seen for such a long time. Not since that day. Not since he had found out. _Pain_, she thought. There was pain in his eyes. But that wasn't it, the pain had been there ever since, building a solid foundation for every other emotion in him.

_Disbelief._ That was what she had seen. Or thought she'd seen. Disbelief and shock. Back then it had been at the realization that she was the one working against him, helping to get him killed, to get his family killed. She of all people. _His flunky. His lapdog. _Poor Jack. It had probably saved her life back then and now he seemed shocked and perplexed at the realization that he wasn't going to kill her. Again.

_Why is that, Jack? _she wondered. _What made you change your mind all of a sudden? _Or had this whole trip from the airfield been a stunt? In that case she had underestimated him. Cause if that was the truth then he had understood something she had given up hope he ever would.

But it didn't matter now. Now, he had - for what reason ever - brought them both back into the game. She had information - or would have it in a matter of minutes - that he needed. Of course, that had already been the case before they had gotten into the car but he hadn't seemed to care earlier, ready to kill her nevertheless. Had that just been an act? Had he been bluffing her? Judging by his latest actions he probably had, as little as she liked the thought. But on the other hand...he had been so convincing. And she knew he just wasn't a good player when things got that personal. He was brilliant as long as it was just a job and she could imagine how he had fooled the Salazars. But he had never been able to keep the act together when things got personal. Today in the church had just proved that again. Maybe he had really planned this little ride to get her to make that call and help him but a part of him had just been very willing to forget about that plan and had probably wanted to bring her out here to kill her all along. Which had led him to a battle he had fought before.

For now he had decided to let her live. But what would happen next? Would he just do the same thing all over again? Let her choose between telling him or not with the gun against her head, knowing he was gonna shoot her anyway? Or would he make an offer now? If he had really brought her here because he had understood the position she was in... But once he had his information, he didn't have to care about her position anymore. And maybe he was sure he could get that information without offering anything. Maybe he would remember how good it had felt to see her wince and writhe with pain while he had worked on her arm, practicing upon her injury. And maybe this time he was sure they wouldn't get interrupted.

Maybe things hadn't changed after all. She needed to find out.

"Jack," she started, not sure exactly how to proceed. But she didn't get a chance anyway.

"We have to go," he exclaimed, rising to his feet, and she got up as well.

He glared at her and then at the cell phone that was still in her hands, and she tossed it back to him.

"Get in the car," he ordered, flipping it open.

"What are you gonna tell them?" she asked but he barely looked at her.

"I don't know," he said. "Just get in the car."

She knew she couldn't just let things get even more out of her hand than they already were but something in his voice, something in the way he said it - there was no sense in pushing him now. Or maybe she was just turning weak as well.

She shook her head. This was insane.

-x-

His door swung open and Tony looked up to see Michelle walking in. She looked tired and worried, and for a second he felt the urge to get up and just take her into his arms. _She must have been through hell when I was shot. _

"Anything on Jack?" he asked, knowing it would have to wait.

"We found the driver," she replied but he could tell by her face that it didn't help them. "Apparently Jack dropped him off after a couple of miles, and he was on his way back when one of our teams picked him up."

"Did he know where Jack was heading?"

"No. Just that he was driving off-road and without lights."

"So that doesn't get us anywhere."

"No. We got the units on-site combing the area, but if he's driving around in the dark - it's the needle in the haystack. We still haven't got any satellite footage."

"Great," Tony muttered.

"I still can't believe he did that." Michelle shook her head.

"Can you blame him?"

"No. I can't blame him for seeking revenge for the murder of his wife, but if there's any chance that Nina Myers has information that can help us get that virus, then -"

"I know," Tony interjected, raising his hands in a gesture of surrender. "I know, okay. It's just...I guess he's been in that situation too many times now. And quite frankly: I can understand him. I don't say he's doing right, and I'll personally kick his ass once he gets back, but...I can understand him."

He really could and a part of him was even thinking that he would have done the same if Nina had...

He sighed. If he had only seen earlier who she really was. What she was. After all these years the thought still kept coming back to him from time to time. It was like a nasty wound that had never healed properly and every time he thought it had, she came back into his life. One way or another, in form of a case, file or report, something they had been working on and that needed to be reviewed now, bringing back all those memories he thought he had stashed away. And now, for the second time, she had reentered his life in person.

He was just wondering if there wasn't a part of him that was relieved at the idea that she would be gone for good now, when the phone rang.

"Almeida."

"Tony, it's me."

"Jack," he sighed, quickly glancing up to Michelle who was still standing in front of his desk. He knew he should say something...appropriate now, yell at him or threaten to get his ass fired, but he couldn't think of anything that would make sense. He put the phone on speaker, maybe just to buy himself a little time.

"Where are you?"

"I'm still in the area."

"Are you..." Tony laid his head in his hands. He didn't know how to phrase it. "Is it over?"

"No," Jack answered to his surprise, and Tony was thrown.

"What about Nina?" he asked.

"She's still alive," Jack stated, and Tony wasn't sure how to interpret the _still_. Looking up to Michelle, again, he found her staring back at him, obviously just as confused.

"Listen, Tony, I'm sorry but I didn't have a choice," Jack explained, speaking quickly, as if he was in a hurry. "I need Nina to get me a location on Amador, and we wouldn't have gotten her to cooperate if I had brought her in."

"Why not?"

"Because to get that information, she has to get her client involved. And she knows that there's no way for her to do that at CTU without having us tracking the guy down."

"So?" Tony wondered, not seeing the problem. "She never had a problem with selling out."

"She seems much too convinced that she's gonna end up dead this time if she does."

"We have our ways to make her cooperate, Jack, you know that."

"It would take too long and she's got nothing to lose. She knows the best deal she could get would still send her back to prison and for some reason she seems more willing to die than going back there."

Once again Tony looked up at Michelle. _What is going on?_ he signaled with a gesture. "What makes you think that?"

"Tony, just trust me, I know it." And after a moment he added: "I wouldn't have done this if I wasn't convinced that it's the only way."

Tony sighed. _I know. _He couldn't even imagine how much it had cost Jack.

"So what now? I don't get it. Why should she cooperate with you? She knows you want her dead. You put a gun at her head - that won't encourage her to give her last trump away."

"I don't know how," Jack admitted, "but I'll find a way."

Tony shook his head. This could only lead into disaster. He had known it the moment he had learnt that Nina was involved.

"I know you're uncomfortable with this, Tony -"

"Uncomfortable? That's an understatement, Jack."

"It's the best shot we got," Jack tried to convince him, ignoring his protest. "You gotta trust me."

Tony leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath, knowing he didn't really have a choice anyway.

"I gotta go, Tony. I can only ask you to trust me. And get the delta units off my back. If I want Nina to do anything, I can't have any CTU jacket around."

Scratching his chin, Tony glanced at Michelle but she neither encouraged him nor did she object.

"I'll see what I can do," he growled. "How can we reach you?"

"I'll reach you," Jack answered and was gone.


	12. chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

They were driving on the road again but still without lights, and while Jack seemed to be out to hit every bump there was, Nina became more and more irritated.

"Do you even have any idea where you wanna go?"

"For the moment I'm just trying not to hit anything," he growled without as much as glaring at her.

She was sitting on the passenger seat now and although she knew the only reason was that Jack felt more comfortable with her next to him than in his back, she was grateful. At least this way she could rest her arm and didn't have to hold it in this painful angle again. Besides that she really didn't feel like much of a threat to him.

Once he had gotten back inside the car, he had checked the glove compartment, making sure the gun was still in there. What did he think she was gonna do with it? Without ammunition. Attacking him earlier had been stupid and she had gotten her instant reward, but she had just not been willing to give up without a last fight - regardless how pointless. Not when she knew there still had been a chance to get out of this - if she could only get rid off Jack. And in her defense: she hadn't known he wasn't gonna kill her, or not yet at least.

"What happens when my client calls?"

She couldn't waste any more time. She needed an answer.

"You're gonna pick up and listen to what he has to say."

"And why should I -" she started but he cut her short.

"Because if you don't, he's gonna wonder what happened to you. And sooner or later he'll have to assume that you decided to make a run instead." He turned his head and she thought actually to see the glimpse of a grin on his face. "And we know what's gonna happen then."

He had set her up. She couldn't but smile at the realization. He had played her. All the _I-don't-know_'s, the _just make the call_, his despair so openly displayed - it had all just been an act. Or maybe not and he had just come to think of it now, but he was using it against her. And he had been stalling. Cause he knew she would demand some kind of solution for this whole dilemma before she was gonna get the information from her client. He couldn't make her tell him what she didn't know, and she was the only one who could answer that phone. She had thought she had at least a little buffer zone but apparently she didn't. Cause he was right. As soon as her cell phone was ringing, she would have to answer it if she didn't want her client to get suspicious.

"Well done," she admitted, trying to sound casually.

"I learnt from the best."

She glanced over at him, ignoring his sarcasm and quickly analyzing the new situation. Once again he had thwarted her plans, forcing her to come up with something new.

"So what's the plan ? You're gonna beat the location out of me?"

"That's always an option," he said without the hint of an emotion in his voice, his gaze still fixed on the road.

_Yeah, and I'm sure you would enjoy it. _

"And then what? You call CTU, and they're gonna barge in there?"

"I doubt they're gonna knock at the door," he replied and she knew how to interpret the fact that he'd gotten his sense of humor back. She still knew him better than most people did. He felt pretty good about this and right now he was optimistic that things would go his way. If she wanted to go them her way, she would have to do something to make him change his mind.

"You're just gonna walk in there and arrest him, pick up the virus? You think it's that easy?

He didn't answer, pretending not to be the least bit interested in what she had to say. But she knew he was listening.

"I bet you also thought it wasn't gonna be a problem to arrest him after he'd delivered the virus," she continued, trying to sow the seed of doubt. "How many units did CTU have in the area?"

A small reaction as his hands seemed to clench the steering wheel a little tighter.

"And what if I give you a wrong location. And he's not even there." _What then, Jack?_

Another reaction as he glared at her. She was making progress but it was taking too much time. Time she didn't have. Her client could call any moment.

"People could die, Jack," she said, choosing the intonation carefully.

And her words didn't miss their purpose. He slammed on the brakes and the sudden force threw her forward, causing her to instinctively use her arm to avoid a collision with the dashboard. Pain shot through her body, and she couldn't avoid to scream out.

"Just so we're clear about that," Jack hissed, turning around on his seat to face her. "I didn't break you out to let you walk. The only reason you're still alive is that you might be able to help me get this virus, so you better do whatever you can to make that happen."

Hearing him loud and clear despite the pain, she slumped back into her seat, her eyes fixed on the windscreen.

"I know all you want at this point is to save your skin, but all I want is still to see you dead. Nothing has changed, Nina."

No, it hadn't. And it wouldn't. Not unless she could get away from him.

-x-

It was the truth. Nothing more and nothing less. He knew it, she knew it, and there was no reason to tiptoe around it.

"You want a way out of this? There is no way out. And you know what's the best part?" He almost laughed. "You got yourself into this."

She didn't say anything and he turned the key and started the motor again, driving off into the dark nothingness that lay ahead of them.

He had obviously given her something to think about because for the next good minute they just drove in silence. It felt good although he knew his little outbreak hadn't changed a thing. They were still in the same situation, with the same stakes and the same moves.

"Let's put the cards on the table, Nina."

"I thought that was what you just did," she replied coldly.

"No. I just told you what they're summing up to."

She sneered but didn't comment.

"Which is not too hard since you only have one card," he continued. "And the best way to play it out in your situation would be without me around of course."

Knowing he was turning her little game around at her, she just stared ahead, not showing any reaction.

"I know you think if you could only get away from me, you could go after Amador yourself and deliver the virus to your client and all of your problems would be solved. But I'm still here, Nina, and you're not going anywhere unless I want you to."

Displaying a rather bored expression, she turned her head and looked at him. She had always been better at hiding her emotions and playing it cool, but it wouldn't help her now. He knew he was right.

"And killing me is more important than getting that virus?" she asked. "Cause why would I let you get both?"

"You don't get it, Nina, do you? I don't care what you do or why. I just know I'll get at least one of those two."

Again she sneered.

"Of course you care. If you didn't, you wouldn't have broken me out. You would have brought me back to L.A. and waited for them to break me," she called his bluff. "But you didn't. Because you knew I had nothing to lose anymore. So you brought me out here, letting me get my hopes up for a moment only to break me again." She sighed. "I can see your cards too, Jack. It took me a little longer this time, but I got it eventually."

"Oh yeah? Then you know what's gonna happen next, don't you?" he replied, curious about her answer. But the good feeling was definitely gone.

"I think you don't even know yourself," she said and gave him an insistent look. "First you're breaking me out because you know CTU has nothing to offer that would make me talk, but then you refuse to make any offer yourself. What kind of strategy is that, Jack?"

"No strategy, Nina. I'm sick and tired of your games and I'm not in for another round. That's all."

"My games?" She darted a brief glare at him. She obviously had a different opinion on this matter but stopped herself from starting a debate. He saw why. She was running out of time.

"So that's it? I die, and you don't care whether I tell you how to get to Amador first or not? Your revenge is more important to you than the virus? You really want me to believe that, Jack?"

_Yes. Yes, that's exactly what I want you to believe. _He wanted to believe it himself.

"You think I have to make a decision?" she continued. "But I don't. You do." And for once there was no mockery in her voice.

She was right. Of course, and once again, she was right. And deep down he knew he had been fooling himself. If his revenge was really more important to him than the virus, they wouldn't even have this conversation. He would have killed her the first time he had had her at gunpoint or the latest a few minutes ago. But nothing had changed since this morning. What he really wanted the most, what he just had to do was still securing that damn virus. That was the only reason why he had taken off with her. Because he had remembered something, right after Chappelle had given the order to bring her in.

_The deeper you bring him into the system, the more he's gonna shut down._

Nina's words from three years ago, and he knew now what he had known back then, although he had ignored her remark, blinded by his anger and just not willing to be open to her argument. But this part of the job had always been her expertise rather than his. She had done the profiling, the analyzing, the brain-work. He had once told her so himself. He was still a soldier, a field agent, and he would always be. He had never been happy with the desk and the paperwork.

_She knew what she was talking about, and now I do too_. And that was why he had broken her out. Because he had been trying to make it possible for her to cooperate. There was no way out for her? But that was exactly what he had been looking for. And the realization that he had actually put himself in her shoes and seen things her perspective - it had been too much. He still couldn't cope with it and even now desperately tried to convince himself that he didn't care, that he was not gonna play along anymore, that he would end it now, no matter what.

But he knew she was right. It was his decision after all, and deep down he knew he had already made it.

-x-

Seeing him brooding over what she had been feeding him, she leaned back and eyed him pensively. It was amazing. Nothing, absolutely nothing had changed over the last thirty minutes. Nothing substantial. Amador still had the virus, Jack wanted it, and she was the only link to it. The setting was exactly what it had been since the moment that bomb had gone off. Still the interplay of forces hadn't lost its dynamics. One minute she was literally down on the ground, without a choice, without a say, and the next one she was up on her feet again, still a bit groggy but strong enough to make demands.

The game they were playing, they had been playing even the last time they had met - it was a negotiation game. A bargaining situation in which both of them constantly tried to gain the upper hand but could never keep it long enough to dictate the stipulations once and for all. The position of strength, the distribution of power and leverage usually kept shifting back and forth between them. As if they were playing a tennis match where the one with the ball on his racket had a temporary advantage.

But now the ball hadn't crossed the net in a while. The outer circumstances and the stakes hadn't changed, nothing new had added to the equation. It was a time-out. But sitting on their benches, sizing each other up, they hadn't stopped playing. They just continued on a different level.

It was all about psychology. About being more determined to win than the opponent, and about convincing him of exactly that. That you were more willing to win than he was, ready to go longer than he was and sacrifice more than he would. Of course, Jack wasn't thinking about it in these categories, he wasn't exactly the intellectual-theoretical type. But he had made his moves, and for a while he had had her pretty convinced.

_Not long enough though_. And now she had responded. And judging by the way he stared ahead in consternation, she was still the better player.

_But I still need a way out of this_. He was right too, she wouldn't get away from him now. If she wanted to live, she had to be careful with her last trump. But if she withheld that information, he wouldn't have a reason to keep her alive. She would have to give it up eventually. _Speaking of security dilemmas..._

If she could only convince him that this wasn't a zero-sum-game, that there not necessarily had to be a winner and a loser. It could still be a win-win-situation, they could both go home with what they had been coming for all along. But he wouldn't understand it unless she would really put all her cards on the table, and she simply couldn't see a point in taking that risk. Cause even if he understood - he wasn't even willing to let her live, let alone walk away with anything. She had managed to straighten him out, get him focused on the mission again, realize that the virus was more important than her death. But in the long run, it didn't get her anywhere. He was still gonna kill her once she wasn't useful anymore.

_Well, we'll see about that._ For the moment she was in a slightly better position again – thanks to her talents on manipulating a situation, manipulating him. Recognizing an opportunity and taking it. She had done it before and she could do it again. And as far as the getting away from him part was concerned - she had done that before as well. After all, she was still alive. And she had every intention to keep it that way.

Her cell rang, and she felt the familiar thrill again. This wasn't over yet. She was digging here, she knew it. Digging her own grave and he was watching, only waiting for her to finish and let go of the shovel. But the decisive factor was that she wasn't panicking or praying for some miracle to happen, that the sky would open up and she'd be saved. She kept going because she - if anyone - knew that things could take a turn for the better again within seconds. They could also take a turn for the worse, also within seconds, but she would deal with that when the time was there. If it was gonna happen. Right now she was alone with Jack and he still wanted something from her.

"Are you gonna answer?"

She glanced over to him, taking her time just to see his reaction. Was he nervous? Tensed definitely.

She flipped the phone open. "Yes." And listened to what her client had to tell her, memorizing the details while she was skimpy with her replies.

"Okay. Is the plane still waiting?" she asked and got a confirmation.

She waited. Hoping he would think of it himself and offer to send a new escort over. But she hadn't mentioned all her men were dead, and he never cared to ask. With Jack sitting next to her she could hardly bring it up herself. But it was probably better this way.

"Alright. I'll get back to you," she told her client.

"You better," he said before he hung up, and there was a clear warning in his intonation. He was getting impatient and even though he hadn't uttered a single threat, he knew how to get his point across. But for the moment he obviously still trusted her enough. _If he knew..._

"So?" Jack asked, sounding impatient as well.

"I got a location," she revealed what was obvious, her hands playing with the cell phone in her lap. It was Jack's turn now to proceed with this morbid play but he was still struggling with himself. Taking the initiative might get her a small advantage to start with.

"He's gonna go there by car. Which means we can still catch up with him if -".

"Forget it, Nina," he cut her short, knowing what she was thinking of. "We're not going anywhere."

She sighed. "Then what's your plan, Jack? Calling CTU, get me back there and have them torture me until I tell you where to go? Or do you wanna try yourself?"

She knew she was playing a risky game challenging him like that. But what did she have to lose. If she wasn't telling him voluntarily, it only came down to those options. He knew it as well and glared at her but he didn't say anything.

"I can't stop you," she stated calmly. "But I can stall." _Or if you don't leave me any other option..._ "Or I can just give up." He knew she had been at that point already. She'd rather not go there again, and she wasn't sure she would, but what was important was that he believed she would if he didn't leave her any choice. "And every minute we lose might be one too much."

Again he glared at her and she could see his hand twitch as if he was tempted to hit her again.

"Get to the point," he snarled.

"There's a plane waiting for me."

"I got that. And who else is waiting on that plane?"

"Just the pilots and one more man. Everyone else was with me."

He gave her a skeptical look.

"I didn't bring an army along, Jack."

"Go ahead," he let it go for the moment, apparently at least willing to hear her out. And she submitted her offer.

"I'll get you to Amador, and I'll help you get the virus. All I want is a chance to rewire my client's funds."

He glanced at her and sneered. "Now that was new, Nina. You don't want anything for yourself?"

"I wanna stay alive and the only way to do that is to get both of you what you want," she made her point, sounding more desperate than she had intended to.

"I thought he wanted the virus," Jack retorted indifferently.

"Well, he won't be happy if he doesn't get it but he might not kill me if he at least gets his money back."

"Right. And then you'll be a good girl and let me bring you in?" He didn't look at her but the sarcasm in his voice was unmistakable.

"I guess neither one of us would believe me if I said I wasn't gonna try to get away when there's a chance," she sighed.

"Or get rid off me and obtain both the virus and the money," he added.

"That, of course, being my best option," she admitted promptly. _No need to pretend_. They were just stating facts. And she knew the way he was glaring at her now. The way he always looked when he knew he had to do something he really didn't want to do.


	13. chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Jack switched the motor off and let the car roll the last couple of meters, stopping in the shadows behind a bush.

_How the hell did I end up here? _He was an idiot to go along with this. He should call CTU and bring her back or just drag her out off the car and beat Amador's location out of her personally.

But he knew she was right. They could probably break her the one or the other way, but it would take too long. She was tough and from what he knew now, it wouldn't be the first time she would be submitted to torture. He believed her when she said she could stall. And he couldn't take a chance. If they lost Amador now, they might lose the only chance to trace and eventually secure the virus.

He glared at Nina, giving her to understand that he wanted her to wait in the car, and got out. Once again making sure there was no one around, he went to the trunk and opened it, soon finding what he was looking for. With the spyglasses in his hand, he went around the car again and got in a position from where he could see the plane.

It was a small plane, much like the one he had been coming down in with Ramon. And like Nina had told him, they seemed ready to go whenever she got back, the door open and the stairs in place. So far he could only see one guy, standing a bit abandoned on the airfield, smoking a cigarette. But there could be more of them, of course.

He checked the surroundings. It was literally just a _field_. No buildings, no other planes or vehicles of any kind and he could only guess the next houses or villages had to be miles away. Checking a last time on the guy in front of the plane, he went back to the car and got in again.

"Is it really just this one guy?" He had wanted to give her a little speech, tell her that if she was screwing with him one more time... But what good could it do.

Nina nodded. "Yes. He and two pilots."

"What are their orders?"

"To wait for me and take me back."

"Back?" he asked but of course she wasn't answering that, just giving him a slight glare.

"What is he gonna do when it's just you and me coming back?" he focused on what was more important now.

"He's gonna wonder but he'll do what I tell him," she explained, glancing at her wristwatch. "We should go."

Again, he wanted to tell her not to try anything but swallowed it down. It seemed like he had already used any line that could be appropriate and she had never listened anyway. _And why would she_, the thought entered his mind before he could do anything to stop it. Irritated, he fumbled with the keys and unlocked her cuffs, reaching for her briefcase then that was lying on the backseat.

"You might need this," he said and dropped it on her lap before he turned the keys in the ignition. She was still unarmed and even if she tried to warn the guy, Jack could shoot him before he would have a chance to react.

He approached the airfield slowly, turning up the headlights once they were in sight and driving on with normal lights then. He pulled over on a level with the stairs, and the last one of Nina's men was there right away, relaxing as he recognized her.

"Are we ready to go?" Nina asked, getting out and, when Jack was next to her, walking towards the plane.

"Yeah," the guy answered, glancing at Jack and back at Nina. He looked young. Too young, and somehow his features seemed familiar but Jack couldn't place him anywhere.

"Who is he? Where are the others?" he asked, revealing a slight accent that Jack couldn't identify either.

"We ran into some problems," Nina explained and suddenly stopped, turning around and looking into his eyes. "They didn't make it," she said simply, but there was something in her voice that almost made it sound like she cared.

"Mac?" the guy asked, clearly in shock, staring at Nina with such grief in his eyes, Jack knew he had lost someone. He wondered who but didn't have time to think any further when he noticed Nina placing a hand on the guy's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Danny."

Jack rolled his eyes. Why did she even bother. Was she enjoying her little performance or just making sure she still had it? Or was it just the fact that she knew he was watching her? Or was she really... No, of course she wasn't. But she was so damn convincing, and he couldn't even figure out how she did it. He just knew she could. She could fake everything and lie to everyone. About everything.

He cleared his throat.

"We have to go," Nina said, her voice low and insistent, but she left her hand at Danny's shoulder for a moment longer before she removed it and turned to the stairs. Jack followed her.

Once on board, they took their seats and Nina sent Danny off to tell the pilots their new destination. Jack had never heard the name but he guessed it was a small place near the border. On the American side. At least something. Once he knew where exactly they were going, it would be easier for CTU to coordinate back-up.

He waited until they were alone before he cuffed Nina again. She didn't resist. Now he just had to take care of Danny when he returned from the cockpit and then he could lean back for the rest of the flight.

It still baffled him a bit that she hadn't demanded anything in advance. Of course, she was planning something. She had to be. But he was prepared. All he had to do was keep her alive until they had gotten to Amador. From that point on, he could do whatever he wanted. He could let her rewire her client's funds or not and he could arrest her or not. He could kill her. Why not.

-x-

"Have you heard anything from my father?"

Michelle turned around with the file in her hand and was facing Kim. Insecure if someone had updated her, she looked around for Tony but he wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Yes," she said hesitating, not sure what and how to tell Kim. "He called in."

"And?" Kim asked, trying to sound casual. "Is he...on his way back?"

"No," Michelle objected vaguely, trying to figure out how to break the news to Kim that she was most certainly not gonna take too well. "He's still trying to get the virus."

"How?"

"He's trying to locate Michael Amador, the auctioneer."

"Yeah, I know who he is," Kim nodded. "But how, I mean...did Nina..."

Michelle took a deep breath.

"She's still with him."

"What?" The shock was clearly visible in Kim's face as her cheeks seemed to turn even paler. "I thought..." she started but didn't finish the sentence.

"Yeah," Michelle mumbled. _We all thought so. _

"Did she...do anything, did she take him hostage?" Kim asked, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"I was there myself when your father called in, Kim," she explained.

"But why should he do that? Why would he break her out if it wasn't to..."

"He thinks it's the only way to get her to cooperate. And so far, she's still the only link we have to Michael Amador and the virus."

Kim just stared at her and Michelle couldn't tell if she was worried about her father or disappointed because her mother's murderer was still alive.

"So he's still out there with her? Alone?"

"Kim," Michelle tried to calm her and placed a hand on her forearm. "I'm sure your father wouldn't have done it if he wasn't convinced that it's the only way." Kim made a dismissive face but Michelle continued, more insistent: "But I also think he wouldn't have taken the risk if he wasn't sure that he can control the situation." That was a lie, of course. She knew damn well Jack was taking any risk when he had to.

"The situation?" Kim retorted, withdrawing her arm with a swift move. "You mean her."

Michelle didn't know what to say and remained silent. She could understand Kim's feelings, but she actually didn't have time for this now. Maybe Chappelle had been right. Placing Kim in this office of all places didn't seem the best idea. She didn't seem to handle the stress and the personal involvement very well. Which was understandable, of course, but in their line of work, there was just no room for human error. _And no matter how hard you try - personal relationships affect work_. She was learning that lesson again today herself.

"Did he at least say where they are or where they are going? Is anyone following them?"

"No," Michelle admitted. "He made it very clear that he doesn't want any back-up at the moment, but he's gonna contact us once he gets a location." _I hope._

Kim pressed her lips together angrily and shook her head. Feeling that there was nothing more she could do, Michelle wanted to go back to work. But then she changed her mind and turned around once more, leaning a little closer again.

"I know Chase is on his way back here," she nearly whispered, looking around to make sure no one was listening or maybe just to avoid Kim's eyes. "Maybe he can help you." She glanced at Kim to make sure she had gotten her point across. "If you have any more questions, you know."

-x-

Nina stared at the unconscious face to her feet. Sometimes she wondered if she would have to kill as many people if she could just knock them out as easily as Jack. It was just an option she mostly didn't have when things had to be done quickly or silently. She had taken advantage of coincidences here and there, but usually it was her last resort because it was too weak as a solution when her life was depending on it.

She could sense Jack's gaze on her.

"So which guy was Mac?"

She looked at him with a slight frown.

"Was he one of the guys I killed, or was it the one you shot?" he asked and she couldn't but be surprised he had given this any thought. Wondering where he was going with this, she just stared back at him in silence.

"I take it he was the one you shot," Jack concluded. "You knew him?"

"He's worked for me a couple of times," she replied casually.

"Then he should have known."

"Should have known what, Jack?" she asked annoyed.

"What he's gotten himself into, working for you. He should have known you would kill him without batting an eye."

_That's right. I had to. And taking into account that you wouldn't be here if I hadn't, you should be pretty happy I did_.

"And Danny here," Jack continued, letting his gaze wonder to the man lying in the aisle. "You shot...what, his brother?"

He looked up again and stared at her for a long moment.

"You never told _me_ you were sorry."

_For killing my wife_, she completed in her head and was taken aback. And she could tell by the way he quickly blinked that it hadn't been his intention to voice his thought. But he had, and now she didn't know how to react. She simply didn't know.

Was she sorry for killing Teri? Was she sorry for what she had done to her? To him?

She knew if she was in the same situation again, she would make the same choices all over again. She had been through it a hundred times. From today's perspective, of course, things looked different, but that day - no, there hadn't been another way. When they had contacted her to tell her she was expected to work with Drazen on this, they had made it very clear that they wouldn't accept no for an answer. She had never found out why, but it didn't matter. Her instructions had been clear, her alternatives zero. It had been doing the job or being done. It had been her or Teri. It had been her or Jack. It had always been her or someone else. And luckily it had always been that someone else. Until now. She had hoped it would stop some day but it didn't seem very likely anymore, and if that was how it was supposed to go on, she would do her best to make it through again. And again, and again, and as many times as she managed.

But that wasn't really the question. It wasn't about justifying or explaining what she had done. It was about the simple or not so simple question if she regretted what she had been forced to do. And not because of the consequences, not because it had made Jack to her worst enemy and brought her into this situation. If she regretted it simply because... If she felt sorry. A question she knew she had been avoiding. All this talk about that she was just doing her job, that she had never meant for it to be personal... Sure, she hadn't. And she knew she hadn't done any of the things she had done for payback or revenge. But whom was she kidding - things had gotten personal the moment she had killed Teri. Whether she had wanted them to be or not.

Was she sorry?

At times she had been way too angry, at times way too focused on dealing with the consequences of her deed. And the rest of the time she was rationalizing it. She knew it, she always did. Every sentence, every gesture, every look was thought-through and serving a purpose and it had been that way for so long - now, she knew when she tried to look beyond that, there wasn't much left to see. What was real and what was not, what was an act and what was not? Which side of her was really her?

He was still staring at her, and she became aware she had let her guard down for a moment and turned her head. Not that it mattered but...she'd rather not.

"You said Amador would be prepared for someone coming after him," Jack said, bringing the conversation back to the issue at hand. "If CTU doesn't have a chance then why should we get anywhere near him?"

"Because he thinks I'm dead," she answered promptly, glad she could push all those thoughts about the past aside. "And once he finds out I'm not, he's gonna try to find out why and who I've been talking to."

"Because he can't afford to have you spreading the news that he's killing his buyers after he ripped them off," Jack completed.

"He would loose all his credibility."

"So you think he'll come after you?"

"If we tell him where to look."

He was pretending to think about it, but she knew he had already made up his mind. He had accepted her deal before they had set foot on this plane, knowing it was the best offer he could get. From his perspective, even the fact that he couldn't bring CTU in yet was ultimately working to his advantage. That way he wouldn't be forced to stick to any agreements and if he wanted to kill her, he wouldn't even have any witnesses. He, of course, also knew that she was gonna try everything she could to keep that from happening, but at the moment, things were looking pretty good for him. So why shouldn't he feel confident that everything would go his way.

She leaned back, staring out of the window. They had to get there soon. And thinking about the irony that she would return to this place again, the memories of her last stay there came floating back to her. But there was no time for that now.

-x-

He put his briefcase on the desk and took a seat, sighing at the prospect that this business was as good as done. Everything had gone according to plan so far and now all he needed to do was to deliver the virus to its real buyer. And get paid for it. Of course, a huge part of the money would go to the Ukrainians, he was just the intermediary. But he had made more than enough with his first deal. And he wouldn't have to share that amount with anyone.

He got up again and went over to the cabinet to pour himself a bourbon. After everything that had happened, he deserved it.

He was just raising the glass to his lips when his phone rang. Frowning, a bit irritated, he went back to the desk to answer it. It was a bit early for the call he was expecting.

"Amador," he answered.

"I'm glad to hear you're doing fine," he heard a familiar voice and almost dropped the glass.

"Nina."

"Surprised I'm calling?"

_Bloody hell! _Why was she still alive?

"Well, sure," he tried to bide time. "Didn't we agree that I was gonna call you?" Maybe he was lucky and she didn't...

"Well, I thought after your little bomb failed to kill me, the least thing I could do was to give you a call and let you know that I made it."

He wasn't lucky.

"Listen, Nina," he tried with his most well-meaning voice, "I don't know what went on down there after I left but I'm sure -".

"Let's save us some time," she cut him short, getting straight to the point. _Just as well_, he thought, the sooner he could take care of this, the sooner he could go back to his other business.

"I happen to be in the neighborhood, and I thought you might wanna stop by and see me," she explained and he couldn't hear any signs of anger in her voice. But she had to be pissed off. He didn't know how she had made it out alive but now his whole plan could go to hell. And she sounded very well aware of her position. He would have to go and meet her. He would have to take care of her. For good this time.

"Just tell me where you are, Nina, and I'll be on my way. I'm sure we can work this little misunderstanding out."

"I'm sure we can," she replied with a little sarcastic laughter and he clenched his teeth. He should have killed her when he had had the chance. _If you don't do things yourself..._

"Just don't forget to bring the virus this time," she hinted almost casually. "And as you are aware of the fact that I'm on my own now, I'd like you to come by yourself as well. You're a big boy, I'm sure you can protect yourself."

"Sure," he said, "I'll come alone." _How stupid do you think I am?_ "Where are you?"


	14. chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Jack saw the car pulling onto the airfield and took a deep breath, wiping the sweat off his forehead. It had started again a few minutes ago and he had finally taken his jacket off. Feeling the light breeze now, he almost regretted it. But he would get some action pretty soon.

_Here we go. _

Next to him Nina got her cell phone out, waiting for the ring tone to go off and answering after the second time.

"Yes."

They were hiding in safe distance, observing the plane and the slowly approaching car with what was most likely Amador inside.

"Just go ahead," Nina ordered, and they watched the car moving closer towards the plane. "There's a briefcase to your left. I want you to stop next to it, get out of the car, and tell the escort to turn around."

He wasn't sure if Amador tried to object to that or deny that he had brought someone with him, but Nina either ignored his remarks or there was really nothing further being said.

The car stopped, Amador got out, his own briefcase in his hand, looking around as if he didn't feel comfortable with this at all.

He nodded towards the car and it turned around and slowly took off into the darkness. Jack followed it with the spyglasses as long as he could, knowing it would be his job to take care of them.

"I'll be right with you," he heard Nina say and hang up on Amador who was still standing next to the abandoned briefcase that he of course had to recognize. Looking up to the plane now, he was probably wondering if she was on board.

"Are we set?"

Jack jerked his head around and stared at her. Was this a mistake? Was it a good idea to let her walk over alone? Then again what could she be up to mischief? He had made sure the plane was of no use to her so it wasn't like she could take off with it. Besides, there was still Amador who had come here for one reason only: to kill her, for real this time. She would have to focus on him for the moment.

No, she was definitely bearing the bigger risk in this joint-venture. And to his amusement it had been her suggestion, only a minute ago, to call CTU now and let them know where they were. He had been surprised, of course, but then again it made sense. Her chances of staying alive might increase with more people around than just Jack and Amador, both of whom wanted to see her dead. And she knew, of course, that no unit would make it here in time to stop the meeting with Amador. At best they would arrive when it was just over. Apparently Nina was hoping that she would have managed to rewire the money by then and still be alive. He had almost laughed at her, seeing how minimal her demands had become. Even prison and arrest was an option again - as long as she stayed alive. And he realized that - for a short moment - he would almost have had more respect for her if she hadn't given up like that. But the thought appalled him and he pushed it aside as quickly as it had emerged.

Were they set?

He stared into her eyes and still waiting for an answer she returned his gaze. Feeling that she was reading him like an open book - again - he cast his eyes down and fumbled with her cuffs, his hands shaking slightly. The last thing he needed right now but she didn't seem to notice. Rubbing her wrists, she glanced over to where Amador stood.

"Jack," she started but he cut her short immediately. She had asked him for a gun before.

"Forget it, Nina."

She looked offended but didn't say anything.

"You wanted your chance - here it is," he growled. "Now move."

"Just hurry," she hissed sarcastically, getting up to her feet, "would be a shame if Amador got to kill me first."

He glared after her as she started to walk down the little hill they had been lying on, and for a moment he considered to just stay where he was. And watch things play out without his interference. But, of course, that was not an option. He needed the virus. And therefore he had to take care of Amador's escort first and then make sure that he was carrying the product with him. Nina had been pretty sure he would but convinced him that it didn't even matter. If it wasn't in his briefcase, it had to be somewhere in the house he was staying at and where she had called him. Maybe she was even counting on that, hoping to keep up her leverage, her knowledge of the address, a little longer. But it would only buy her a couple of minutes and as much as he hated admitting it, he could see her reasons. All she wanted at this point was to wriggle out of this, and if CTU managed to arrive in time, she could give up the location with them around, hoping of course that the arrest would protect her. After all, it had worked last time. He hadn't shot her once she had been back in restraints.

_Well, I was busy stopping that bomb. If everything works out this time, I will have plenty of time to deal with you._

He got to his feet and started moving himself. He had picked the spot for a reason, and as he had expected, Amador's men weren't hiding far from him. Now all he had to do was get to them before Nina became too much of a target. She seemed convinced that Amador would want to talk to her first, to make sure she hadn't informed anyone yet about what had happened. But maybe he would just let his men shoot her as soon as they caught sight of her. And then they would be gone again within seconds. He had to be quick. Ignoring the tumult in his stomach, he crept up on his targets.

-x-

She stepped out of the shadows and quickly made her way over the brittle asphalt, approaching Amador who caught sight of her now, and turned around. Realizing he was waiting for her to catch up with him, she sighed with relief. At least she had been right and he wasn't just gonna shoot her right away. It would have been unusual for him to do it himself anyway but you never knew. Now she could only hope Jack was covering her back.

He had to have a gun though. Amador. He wasn't keen on using it but he would have one. Unlike her. She had no apprehensions against using one, but she didn't have one. Yet.

"Nina," he exclaimed when she was close enough. "I'm sorry for how things turned out but I'm sure we can find a solution."

"No need to apologize," she said in a businesslike manner. "You saw a chance to screw with me, I didn't see it coming. My bad." She walked up to him and stopped. "No harm done."

"I'm glad you see it that way. You know, of course, that it was nothing personal."

She tilted her head back and couldn't but smile as she found herself confronted with those words again. The irony was just too striking to be ignored.

"Sure," she passed it over quickly though. "Is this the real product?" she asked, pointing at the briefcase.

"Yes," he said and seemed a bit insecure how to proceed. "You still want it, or should we just skip this part and get to the payment right away?"

"Why don't you just give it to me first."

"Sure," he said and handed her the briefcase, but she noticed the quick glance he threw over his shoulder, probably thinking that there was no risk in giving it to her. He would get it back as soon as his men moved in.

"Thank you," she said and took the briefcase from him, only to smash it against his temple a second later. She had to use her left arm and was afraid not to have enough power but recalling that he was responsible for most of what Jack had done to her today, she had no problem to knock him off his feet.

He fell to the ground without a sound and she quickly stepped over him and reached under his coat, pulling out the gun from behind his back. Backing off again just as quickly, she slipped it into the pocket of her own coat.

He rolled over and shook his head, groaning from the pain, and she kept a watchful eye on him while she kneeled down and turned her attention to the briefcases. She was curious if he had really brought the virus along but she didn't have time for that now. Instead she opened her own briefcase and started setting up the laptop, her gaze brushing over the remaining contents: a second battery for her mobile, some papers and the ID she was currently using, a pen, a silencer for her gun, some money.

"What the..." Amador muttered and she looked up to him.

"Sorry, Michael. I'm sure you understand - it was nothing personal," she said factually.

He put a hand at his temple, checking for blood, and at the same time looked himself up and down, seemingly worried about the state of his suit. He was still a gentleman. He wasn't exactly used to rolling around on the floor like this.

"I just had to make sure you weren't gonna screw me over again."

"Nina," he groaned, still struggling with the dizziness and looking around with a slight note of panic in his eyes.

"Don't count on them," she remarked, focusing on the laptop again. She wasn't as sure as she sounded but the best she could do was get him convinced he was on his own.

"What...Nina, can't we -".

"Sure we can, Michael," she said and picked the laptop up, carefully walking over to him again. "I just want my money back first." She placed the computer in front of him and took a step back again.

Staring at the screen and then back at her, he seemed to fully understand the situation he was in.

"And if I don't comply?" he asked, trying to sound determined and keep at least some of his dignity.

She kneeled down again and smiled. Whom was he kidding? He wasn't the kind of guy to stand firm under such circumstances. He would break before anyone had even laid a hand on him. Just the anticipation of pain would be enough.

"There are a lot of bones in your body, Michael," she explained factually. "Now I really don't want to resort to any violence but if you force me to -" she gave him a pitiful look, "there are a lot of ways. With or without using the gun."

He stared at her in shock, losing even the remains of his composure now and finally turned his eyes back to the screen. She tilted her head and watched him sit up just enough to be able to work the keypad. Of course he complied.

She glanced around, knowing Jack wouldn't be gone for much longer, and he wouldn't exactly announce his arrival in advance.

"What account?"

She hesitated for a second but gave the number. It was a risk but Jack was not the only one being tired of playing games. A few moments later Amador was done and turned the laptop towards her again, showing her he had done what she had asked him to.

"Thank you," she said and took it from him. "Now, the good news is I have no intention of killing you. I'm not out for payback. I just want the money."

"You got it," he hurried to say. "Take it. It's all yours."

Again she smiled. Of course it was.

"I appreciate that. But there's still a problem. There's someone else who wants the virus."

"Who?" he asked, just when the sound of a motor made them both turn their heads and recognize the car that came towards them with high speed.

"He," she said and looked down at Amador, reaching out her hand. "When I got to him," she instructed.

-x-

Jack turned up the headlights and saw Nina lean forward, reaching her hand out to Amador who was lying in front of her. Of course, she had been just fine on her own.

Talking to him, she pulled Amador up on his feet and when Jack saw him take a quick step backwards a moment later and stare towards the car and back at Nina again, he could only guess what she had just revealed to him. He would shoot them both if he had to.

_If you have to? _He wiped his forehead and swore silently. First he had to make sure they really had the virus this time.

He hit the brakes and quickly got out of the car, taking cover behind the door.

"Put your hands where I can see them!" he yelled, but Nina's hands were already in the air and Amador's quickly followed. Cautiously and trying to hold them both at gunpoint, Jack moved closer.

"Nina, put the gun on the ground," he ordered, aiming at her but not letting Amador out of his sight either. "Slowly."

"What?"

"I know you took his gun," he yelled more insistent. "Put it down. Now!"

"I don't' - have - a gun," she replied, acting angry and annoyed, and once again, he was amazed at how good she was. But she wasn't gonna fool him. He glanced at the laptop on the ground. She had already done the transaction and Amador had hardly complied voluntarily. Of course she had his gun.

He noticed his finger starting to shake slightly as the thought entered his mind. _Shoot her. Right here and now. Shoot her. _They had Amador, they probably had the virus, and even if not he was sure he could get Amador to tell him where it was. _You don't need her anymore. Shoot her._

She had obviously anticipated his thoughts and it didn't surprise him when he saw her going down on her knees. Only this time she didn't turn around. Instead she lowered herself to the ground, slowly, taking a sharp breath when her right arm had to support her upper body. Careful to keep her hands where he could see them, she lay down on her stomach, face to the ground, and finally she put her hands on her head.

He instantly felt he was back in that staircase in Visalia and he wasn't sure if it was his addiction or the memories that made him tremble. Was it really three years ago? But he wasn't back. Was he? Things had changed since then. Hadn't they? He had needed her back then and that's why he hadn't shot her. Now he didn't need her anymore.

_Whom are you kidding?_ he heard a voice somewhere in the back of his head. _You didn't need her any more back then than you do now. You had Faheen, you were gonna take him back to Los Angeles anyway. What did you need her for? _

He took a step closer, pointing the gun down at her, trying to make the voice shut up. Becoming aware again of Amador, he threw a quick glance at him but he still stood with his hands in the air, staring down at Nina as well.

Jack took a quick step to the side and walked around Nina to have them both in front of him. He didn't think Amador was much of a threat but he didn't want to take any risk. Not in his condition anyway.

He looked down at Nina again, and his gun automatically moved to aim at her head.

_Maybe you thought you didn't need her help but think about it_, the voice continued, _in the end she was the one who broke Faheen._ And even if they hadn't found the bomb at the address she had given them later, it had led them to Ali. _And to Kate. _And as much as he hated admitting it, even if only to himself: if it hadn't been for Nina, Kate would have died that day. _It's not like she did it on purpose_, he objected in his mind but it was too late. The realization was there.

A moment longer he kept the gun at her head but in the end, he gave up. Realizing he wasn't gonna kill her. Not like that. Not now. _Not yet!_ If he had killed her in that staircase three years ago, they might never have known about Ali's house and never have saved Kate. If he killed her now and Amador hadn't brought the virus... It was at least worth waiting a little longer.

He cast another glance at Amador before he kneeled down beside her and started to search her. He knew she had that gun.

"I'm sorry."

He froze. A whisper, faint and soft, mumbled against the ground.

"What?" he asked stunned and was just leaning a little closer when she started to move, the same instant he noticed a motion out of the corner of his eye.

It was Amador, and trying to hold Nina down and in place with his left hand, Jack jerked his head up and looked into the muzzle of a gun. He raised his own and fired, at the same time as he felt Nina slipping away under his grip and rolling around. Knowing he was too late, he squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation of the bullets he was expecting to come his way. A second later he felt himself lose his balance and then pain shot through his shoulder and he fell backwards, his head hitting the ground. He heard himself scream in pain and he knew his reaction was too slow, but he couldn't help it. When his brain understood that his hand got smashed against the asphalt, he had already lost the gun.

Slowly he opened his eyes and it took him a moment to understand that it wasn't a bullet that had hit him. Glancing at his shoulder where the major pain was coming from, he saw a pen sticking out of his shirt, blood already pooling around it. It didn't go deep, maybe two, three centimeters into his flesh, but it was enough. Noticing he was still groaning in pain, he rolled around, bringing his left hand up to his shoulder and ripping the pen out. He couldn't tell if it got better or worse once the thing was out, but he rolled back on his back and lay down, swearing once again under his breath.

His brain was slow but then everything came back to him at once. Nina, the gun, Amador... And he lifted his head and tried to sit up.

Nina was just getting to her feet, holding the gun in her left hand and clenching her teeth, her face clearly showing she was in pain as well. _Her arm._

Quickly glancing over to Amador, Jack saw he was dead, lying face down on the ground, the gun still in his hand. _Why didn't he shoot? _

"He would have but he couldn't," Nina gave the answer, probably having read the question on his face. He turned his head back to her and saw the ammunition clip she was holding up in her hand now.

She had played them both.

Not even sure if he felt anger or despair, he watched her walking over to Amador and collecting the gun from him, slipping it into her pocket together with the ammunition.

"The cuffs, Jack. I guess you still have them?"

He just glared at her.

"Restrain yourself to the stairs," she ordered, pointing the gun at him.

Reluctantly he got up to his feet, keeping a hand on the wound to put pressure on it. It was definitely not life-threatening but still hurting. He did as he was told and realizing that he couldn't do anything except for pray that CTU would arrive in time, he slid down to the ground again. He felt too weak on his feet anyway.

Watching her coming towards him, the gun dangling in her left hand, he thought she was gonna finish it. Step in front of him and put the gun against his forehead, just like she had done earlier. But then she just walked past him and disappeared inside the plane. And he sighed with relief.

Not there was any reason for relief. The moment he had lost the gun, he had lost the virus, and on top of that he couldn't see any reason why Nina wouldn't kill him now. He was of no use to her anymore and she knew he would come after her if she didn't stop him first. He had made that very clear himself three years ago, and knowing now that she had been back in business and traveling around, he only wondered why she hadn't tried to stop him earlier. Had she been afraid to come back to Los Angeles?

_Why didn't you go after her?_ he heard the same voice in the back of his head, he had heard there earlier. _Why didn't you keep your promise? _

He shook his head and tried to get rid off the thoughts, but now they were there and didn't wanna leave him alone. Why hadn't he? Why hadn't he killed her? Once again his mind traveled back to Visalia and that staircase. Had he really let her live because he had still needed her? It was true, he had wanted to bring Faheen in anyway and the little time he had given her hadn't even been enough to interrogate a common pickpocket.

And later? Had he really been too busy with the bomb? How much time would it have taken to put a bullet in her head? And he had hardly been afraid of legal consequences, considering what he had already done that day. And today - he wasn't sure about anything anymore. Had he broken her out to help him or had he planned to kill her and only changed his mind later? And why hadn't he killed her the moment he had seen her standing here with Amador? _Why?_

_It's the drugs. It's the withdrawal. _His mind was a mess, he couldn't think straight any longer.

-x-

Danny heard footsteps and when the door was opened he looked up. It was the woman.

"We have to leave," she simply said, kneeling down to untie him.

"What is happening?" he asked angrily. He didn't understand.

First she tells him his brother and all the others are dead and that they have to leave. Then this guy she brought along whacks him over the head and ties him up, and now she comes in here like this?

"There's no time for explanations now," she dismissed his question, tearing the rope away and getting to her feet again. "We have to leave, now."

She turned around, but he quickly got up as well, and grabbed her arm. He had wanted to stop her and demand her to answer him but the look she gave him made him let go off her and lower his gaze. Mac had told him about that look. They all had.

He remembered the night Mac and the others had come home after their first job with her. They hadn't told him what had went down but they all had talked about the woman. Nina. And he had listened and wondered. He had never heard them talk about someone like that before and especially not about a woman. They used to talk about their employer sometimes, their big boss, without giving a name, of course, without knowing it probably. And they talked about other people they had been working with here and there. Assholes most of them, bossing them around, decent guys only a few of them, treating them with some respect. But when they had been talking about her, no one had even mentioned anything about how they had been treated. Instead they had wondered about her, who she was and what she had been doing before. And not one of them had made a dirty joke, way too impressed and stunned by how cold and hard she was. Sergej had said she was beautiful but that he would never dare to touch her or make a move, much too afraid she would kill him faster than he could blink. And Mac had told him to shut it and just do what he was told.

Danny had begged Mac to take him along, had done so for a long time, insisted he wanted to work with them too, make money, help. But Mac had never allowed it. Not until today.

A month ago it had been his birthday and Mac had made a big secret about his present. Only a few minutes before midnight, when they had been out and drinking in the bar, he had pulled him closer and whispered into his ear that one of the guys couldn't make it for the next job and that his employer needed another man.

He had been so excited and done everything Mac had asked him to do. He had worked harder, trained more, practiced with the gun until he was almost as good as Mac himself, and he had listened even better when the guys had sat together and talked about their jobs. Yesterday he had been so nervous, he had thrown up all his meals, and Mac had told him to get a grip or he couldn't come along.

So he had pulled himself together and he hadn't thrown up anymore. He hadn't eaten anything real either but he felt alright. Only his head hurt but no wonder - he had been knocked out by that guy she had brought along.

"I just...," he stumbled now, still not daring to look up at her again. "Who's that guy?"

"Danny," she said his name and waited, until he did look up. "You work for me, right?" She said it in a harsh voice, but something in her eyes was soft and sad and he felt his doubts melt away. "Your brother worked for me. He trusted me. What about you?"

Mac. _I wouldn't want her as my enemy_, he had told him one night, _but if you do as she says you'll be fine. _

"What do you want me to do?" he asked and she hinted a nod.

"Get the bags into the car outside. We can't take the plane."

He picked up her bag and his own, hesitated then and took Mac's instead and followed her.

The guy who had knocked him out was outside too, tied to the stairs and not looking good. He glared at him and walked to the car where he threw the bags into the trunk. He looked around and wondered where they were but it probably wasn't important for him to know. _Don't ask too many questions_, Mac had told him. _Don't be in the way and do what you are told. And maybe you can come along again some time. _He would have liked that. To work with Mac, side by side. Now it suddenly hit him that he would never be able to do that again. He would never see his brother again. And he didn't even know why. Just that something had gone wrong. Maybe she would explain it to him later.

He walked around the car again and back towards the plane, watching the woman packing her laptop into one briefcase and opening another one then. She took something out of it, a vial with a greenish liquid, and by the look on her face she was rather uncomfortable with it. Was this what the whole job had been about? He had asked Mac on the plane but he had only signaled him to be quiet. He didn't need to know. He was only watching the plane while they were gone. And then they had landed, and they all had been gone and now they would never come back.

He tried not to think about it and watched the woman again. He hadn't noticed it earlier but now he saw that she was injured too. Her arm was hurt and she seemed to be in pain. He wondered if it had happened when...

_No_, he told himself. _Get a grip. You can think about Mac when this is over._

-x-

She felt Danny stepping behind her and quickly put the vial back into the briefcase.

"Well, I don't have time to hang around and verify it, but I think this is really it," she sighed.

"I bet you thought so last time too," Jack growled, pressing a hand on his shoulder to stop the bleeding. "What makes you so sure this isn't just another dummy?"

"I don't think he had more than one."

"Whatever," he muttered, and Nina got up and walked over to him, carrying the briefcase with her.

This was it. This time, this was hopefully really it. The end. For the second time within a couple of hours she felt the memories and the thoughts washing over her, at the realization that it would all be over now.

She put the briefcase beside him and kneeled down. She knew it was a risk but she couldn't leave yet. And she had Danny watching her back.

She reached out and laid her hand on Jack's, moving it away against his weak resistance. He wasn't fighting her too seriously.

She examined the wound. It looked pretty nasty but it surely wasn't gonna kill him. _And no one's gonna stick a finger into it while interrogating him_, she thought, anger flashing up inside her.

"Does it hurt?" she asked and he clenched his teeth, of course not giving her an answer. But when she touched the skin where the pen had torn it apart, he groaned, and his hand shot up again to grab her wrist.

"Good," she said, pulling away. She leaned back and looked into his eyes, feeling the anger fading away. "For what it's worth, Jack - I am sorry."

She could see how he clenched his teeth, fighting the urge to hit her. But either he was too weak or he was afraid Danny might just shoot him.

"I wish there had been another way."

"Shut up," he hissed with a menacing low voice, and she smiled sadly.

"You asked," she nearly whispered. "I figured you wanted an answer."

"No, I don't. Spare me your justifications, Nina. Spare me the I-had-to and it-was-never-personal crap. Just get this over with."

"You're right," she sighed. There was nothing she could say and nothing he would want to hear anyway. "Goodbye, Jack."

-x-

The way she was staring into his eyes, the look on her face that he couldn't read - grief, relief, pity? It made his blood boil up and his vision blurry, and he knew he was out of his mind when he tried to hit her, the image of a chained and caged animal flashing his mind. But he tried nevertheless, knowing it was useless but feeling it was the only thing he wanted to do. Or could do. To hurt her. What else could he do?

She dodged the blow easily, probably having seen it coming and benefiting from the drug withdrawal and the pain that were slowing him down. She got up to her feet and without even looking at him again she turned around and just walked away.

He groaned in pain, not even sure if it was pain from his shoulder or just the fact that she would get away after all. That there was nothing he could do to stop her. Glaring at her, wishing he could hurt her with sheer willpower, he watched her walking over to Danny, picking up her laptop and saying something to him that Jack couldn't hear, slipping something into his hand. Then she moved on, making her way to the car while Danny looked at him and came his way.

_The virus_, he thought, realizing she had left the briefcase next to him. She probably didn't dare to come near him again after his last attempt to attack her. Instead she sent the boy over. He really was just a boy. But he was a boy with a gun.

Eyeing him suspiciously, Danny stepped closer and then cautiously bent down to the briefcase, holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"Did she tell you how your brother died?" Jack whispered.

Danny froze, glaring at him and then straightening up again. He got his gun out and aimed it at Jack.

"You killed him?"

"No," Jack stated icily. "She did."

Danny frowned and dropped his jaw as he tried to understand what he had just been told.

"Bullshit," he said. "He worked for her. Why should she kill her own people?"

"Because she doesn't give a damn. Not about him, not about you, not about anyone."

Still Danny stared at him in disbelief, but the simple fact that he wasn't trying to shut him up yet encouraged Jack to go on.

"How long have you known her? Do you think you can trust her? I've been working with her for years, we were partners. I trusted her. But she screwed me over. She screwed with everyone, and she killed everyone who got in her way. Your brother was just one of them."

Something he had said seemed to have gotten through to Danny because he lowered the gun somewhat and stared on the ground, his eyes wide and his mouth still open.

"Think about it, Danny," Jack went on, the words just flowing out of him now. "All these people died. Down there and now here. That guy over there, Amador, he trusted her too. Now he's dead, but she's still alive. Why do you think that is? Why do you think she's the only one who made it?"

-x-

Danny felt like he couldn't breathe.

His first thought, of course, had been that it was bullshit. That the guy was only telling him shit to save his own ass. To set him up against her. But something he had said...

_She killed everyone who got in her way. Your brother was just one of them._

Hadn't Mac told him that as well. That he wouldn't want her as his enemy, that you better stayed out of her way? Had he gotten in her way?

_Your brother trusted me. What about you?_

Had Mac really trusted her? He had seemed fascinated but also a bit stunned by her ruthlessness. Her determination, the fact that she always got what she wanted in the end. He had liked working with her because everything always worked out when she was leading. But had he trusted her?

_That guy over there, he trusted her too. Now he's dead._

He remembered the look she had given him earlier when he had grabbed her arm. A look that had made him let go off her immediately, a look that didn't leave any doubt of what she was capable of.

"And what do you think is gonna happen to you?" the guy kept on talking. "Do you think she will let you live after she killed everyone else? Do you think she cares about you? She didn't earlier, did she? She wanted to get rid off you when we got on that plane. The only reason you're still alive is because I only knocked you out instead. And now she's wounded and needs you to get her out of here. Once she is, you're of no use to her anymore. And you're gonna be as dead as everyone else."

Danny didn't know what to think. Was it true? Had she been willing to kill him earlier? Would she kill him after he had helped her? He wanted to think the guy was just messing with him but... It was true, everyone else was dead. And she had lied to him earlier and let the guy knock him out. He had thought she had been forced or something when she had come to free him and seeing the guy tied up but...maybe it hadn't been him. Maybe he was telling the truth. She hadn't explained to him what had happened to Mac. She hadn't explained anything and the order she had just given him didn't make sense either.

"Do you trust her, Danny? Do you trust her with your life?"

He raised his eyes again and looked at the guy. He didn't know. _Fuck!_ He didn't know.

"She killed your brother, Danny. She shot him. I was there, I saw it. She didn't even blink. She killed him and she'll kill you too."

-x-

"I'm alright. Everything's fine," she said and wondered in the back of her head if she should call her client and tell him she got the virus? It could buy her a bit more time. Time she might need considering that her original arrangements and the time schedule were screwed and the condition she was in.

"I won't be long," she said when she became aware of the voices and turned her head.

A few seconds. She had only turned her back on them for a few seconds but, of course, Jack was up to something again already. Talking to Danny, keeping on at him, it wasn't hard to figure out what he was trying.

She had to stop this. Repair her mistake before Jack could do any damage.

"Hold on," she said and lowered the phone, taking a step towards them. "Danny?" she called for him. She would rather not have to kill him as well.

-x-

"Danny?" he heard her call his name and he jerked around to see her move, taking a step towards him, holding something in her hand.

_She'll kill you_, was all he heard, and squeezing his eyes shut he raised the gun and fired. Three quick shots.

When he opened his eyes again, she was down.

-x-

Jack held his breath when the shots fired through the air and he saw Nina going down, thrown around by the impact of the bullets. Lying on her stomach, she seemed to move for a moment, trying to get up or just move somewhere. Then she collapsed and finally lay still.

He took a breath and swallowed.

Trying to let the realization sink in.

Trying to grasp what had just happened.

Trying to grasp that he had done it.

His head felt high and light and he couldn't put his finger on a thought that he felt wanted to be thought. There was something he had to do. There was something... But he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Couldn't move. Everything seemed to stand still.

_The gun_, the thought finally formed in his mind and pushed its way forward in his head, finally managing to get through to his brain and his nerve center. And a second later he finally got out of his paralysis.

Using all the power he had left, he lifted his leg and smashed it against Danny's knee, taking him by surprise and making him fall towards him. With his free hand, he reached for his arm with the gun and got a tight grip around his wrist before the boy had even touched the ground. He quickly twisted it around and with a scream Danny let go off the gun. Another encounter with Jack's knee made him roll around onto his side.

Jack put the gun at the chain of his cuffs and turned his head away before he fired. A second later he was free.

He got up to his feet and looked down at Danny who was lying on his side, groaning with pain. He was still holding that piece of paper in his hand and this time Jack wondered. He bent down and ripped it out of his hand.

It was white and probably from a notepad and he immediately recognized Nina's handwriting. It was an address.

"What were you supposed to do with that?" he asked, putting his foot on the boy's chest.

"Just put it into the briefcase," he answered, his face pale and his eyes wide with panic. Either he had just realized that he had killed someone or he was afraid it was his turn now.

"She said you'll need it."

Jack was stunned.

"What?" he asked. _Why should..._

"She said you'll need it," Danny repeated quickly but Jack had understood the first time. He just didn't get it.

"What for?" he asked, still keeping his foot on the boy's chest and his gun pointed at his head.

"She didn't say."

"And what were you supposed to do then?"

"Go back to the car and get us out of here."

Jack sneered. "See and I think she told you to get the briefcase and kill me."

"No," Danny hurried to object. "I asked her if we weren't supposed to take the briefcase. I thought that's what the job was about. But she said I shouldn't worry about that and that we would leave it."

Jack stared at him skeptically. He had believed Danny was just lying to save his skin, denying that he had been out to kill him. But why should he be lying about the briefcase. He obviously didn't even know what it contained.

"Get the hell out of here," Jack hissed and gave him a warning look. Then he turned around and walked over to Nina.

She wasn't moving but he kept the gun pointed at her, approaching her cautiously. Her left arm was stretched out to the side, her right one a bit over her head, her hand still holding on to the phone. He couldn't see her face and walked around her.

Her eyes were closed, her face pale and somewhere blood was coming from, pooling around where her temple touched the asphalt. Probably a gash from when she had hit the ground. He had seen the bullets hitting her chest.

He took another step closer and froze.

She was breathing.

Short and sharp breaths but she was breathing. She was out but still alive.

He stepped over her and pointed the gun at her head, feeling his legs tremble and his hands shake. _Shoot her! Do it now! Pull the trigger! _

He clenched his teeth and took a sharp breath. What was wrong with him? It didn't matter anymore. He had the virus and even if what was in the briefcase was a dummy, he had the address to Amador's hide-out place.

_Yeah, and why is that? _

He winced. Thinking it didn't matter. Thinking he didn't need her anymore. For nothing. There wasn't even anyone left she could help breaking or interrogating. Amador had been the last to go. Nina was of no use anymore. It was finally over.

_Is that so? Then why is she still breathing? Why are you standing here with your hand all shaking and your legs trembling and your finger can't seem to pull that trigger?_

He was losing it. He knew it. He was hearing voices, would probably be hallucinating soon. He tried to focus, to keep it together.

_She killed your wife! She took the mother from your daughter, destroyed your family and turned your life into hell! _

Exactly. So why... He winced. And swore. And put his other hand around the gun, pointing it at her more determined.

_She took the one thing from you that counted and everything that has happened to you since then, everything you have become is her fault. And all you want is..._

To kill her. That was all he wanted ever since. Wasn't it?

_...to hurt her. _

He staggered back at the realization and lowered the gun, suddenly just trying to get away from her.

He stumbled, almost fell and stood still then. Staring at her back. Was this true?

Suddenly knowing the answer, he felt too weak to stay on his feet any longer, and he sank to the ground, down on his knees and sat. A few feet away from her. Still staring at her. Not knowing what to do.

So he waited. For the answer to come to him. For time to run out on her and take the decision from him. For CTU to arrive and... He waited.


	15. chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"The doctor will be right with you."

"Okay."

The nurse left and Chase leaned back and closed his eyes. He hadn't said anything, neither to Jack nor to Kim, but he was worrying about his hand. Deep down he was afraid. Fuck, they had put a bullet through it. He was lucky if he would ever be able to use it again at all. But his career... What would become of him now?

"Chase," he heard Kim's voice and opened his eyes open and jerked his head around to the door. It was really her and now she came running towards him and flew into his arms. Well, the good one at least. He had only seen a glimpse of her when he had arrived and it had been so hard not to walk over to her right away. But instead he had followed orders and come down to the clinic to get his hand checked.

But now she was here, holding him, pressing her forehead against his, her hands touching his head, chest, shoulders, as if to make sure he was really there.

"Kim," he whispered, not able to voice how good it felt to see her. How alright things suddenly seemed.

"I was so afraid," she sobbed and he put his arm around her and held her tighter.

"I know. I was too," he whispered, trying to calm her down. "Of never seeing you again. But here we are."

Her hands cradled his face and she kissed him, burying her face against his neck then.

"Shh...it's alright. Everything's gonna be alright."

A moment longer she held on to him before she sniffed and straightened up a little.

"I know."

She pulled the chair closer and took a seat, staying as close to him as possible though.

"Anything from Jack yet?" he asked.

"He called in a while ago," Kim replied, her expression more concerned again.

"Is he alright?"

"He was then. He gave us a location where he was gonna meet Amador." She paused. "With Nina."

Chase took her hand into his and squeezed it encouraging.

"Hey. Jack will be fine. He has handled Nina before."

"I know," Kim said but he knew there was more. He looked at her, giving her time.

"When you called, when I heard that he had taken off with her -". She cast her eyes down and hang her head. "I thought he was gonna kill her."

"We all did." And it was probably what Jack had planned on doing in the first place.

"Yeah but..." Kim shook her head, "I was glad. I was happy. And I couldn't wait to...I was just waiting for him to call in again and say that it's over."

He tried to say something but she shook her head again, trying to hold the tears back, indicating to him that she wasn't done yet. And he remained silent. She obviously wanted to get it off her chest.

"And when he did call...and I heard that she was still alive...I was so disappointed. I was angry and mad and..." She wiped a tear off her cheek and Chase couldn't hold back any longer.

"Kim, what your father did, what he had to do -"

"I know," she cut him short. "I know, she was the only link to Amador and that he needed her. But...I really wanted nothing more than for him to kill her. To shoot her or..."

"I know," he whispered and put a hand at her cheek. "I know. I know what she did to you. God, I would have killed her if -"

"No," she said and he stared at her in surprise. "You don't understand."

She took his hand and closer her own around it, looking down at it while she seemed to try and find the right words.

"What she did was...I still can't stand the thought that she's been...going on and living her life while my mother can't. And just thinking she might get away again is...too much but," she squeezed his hand when he wanted to interject again, "but - I've been thinking. The last hour I've been thinking and...despite everything...I don't know if that's who I want to be."

She looked into his eyes and the pain was so clearly visible that he wanted nothing more but to pull her close. But she wasn't finished yet.

"Wishing for someone else to be dead, being happy for someone getting shot. Not even if it's her." Again she wiped a tear away that was running down her cheek. "And I don't know if that's who I want my dad to be. Or what I want him to do. To kill someone like that."

He sighed and squeezed her hand again, to show her that he understood.

"I mean, if she resists, if she runs, if she tries anything. But not if..."

She looked at him with more tears in her eyes and sobbed and when she leaned forward he wrapped his arms around her, ignoring the state of his injured hand. She was shaking now, crying against his shoulder and he held her, running his hand over her hair.

"It's okay. Shh...it's okay."

He didn't know what else to say.

"It's gonna be alright."


	16. chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Thank you," Tony said, the same moment Michelle walked into his office. He put the receiver down and sighed with relief. "They got him."

"Jack?" she asked.

"Yes. He's alright and he's got the virus. We just got confirmation it's been verified."

He could see Michelle heaving a huge sigh of relief as well, closing her eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath.

"It's over," he said and when she looked at him again, she smiled for a moment.

Then her expression turned serious again and she frowned.

"What about Amador?"

"Dead," he replied and lowered his gaze on his desk, knowing of course what her next question would be.

"Nina?"

He hesitated, not sure how he felt about it.

"She's been shot but she's alive," he sighed. "For now."

"For now?" Michelle asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"They're getting her to the hospital. She's in a pretty bad shape. They don't know if she's gonna make it."

Michelle nodded and seemed to take the news in for a second. Then she took a step forward and approached his desk.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'm just...I don't know. Tired." He looked up at her. "Are we alright?"

And she looked at him, her warm eyes finally smiling at his again. "Yeah. We're alright."


	17. chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Jack pushed the doors to the emergency room open and walked inside, catching a glimpse of the stretcher with Nina on it just being rolled into one of the trauma rooms. He quickly followed after and slipped in with one of the nurses.

The paramedics had already torn off the coat, still at the airfield, thereby discovering the earlier gunshot wound. He remembered one of the guys hissing a whistle. _What has she been through? Vietnam? _Now the bandage at her arm was all Jack could see of her with all the doctors and nurses crowding around her.

"Excuse me, Sir," he heard a voice, "you can't be in here," and knew it was meant for him.

He turned his head to one of the doctors, apparently the one in charge.

"Are you a relative?" she asked and Jack felt his stomach revolting. He quickly shook his head. "I'm a federal agent."

She didn't seem to be impressed.

"You still can't be in here. Would you please wait outside?"

"No, you don't understand," he insisted, not even sure if he understood himself. "This woman is in my custody." What was he doing?

Probably wondering the same, the doctor cast an annoyed look at him.

"Yeah, well, she's not going anyway for the moment."

One of the nurses moved aside and Jack got a better view on Nina. There was blood on her face, in her hair, all over her chest, and her skin was so pale, even whiter than usually.

_Okay, let's bring her in but I doubt she'll make it half the way_, one of the medics had said when they had put her onto the stretcher and into the ambulance.

Jack heard Wagner behind him clear his throat and glanced over his shoulder, noticing the subtle hint from the Special Forces leader that it was better to leave now. He stared at Nina again for a moment longer before he slowly moved.

"Alright, but we'll be right outside."

Wagner closed the door in front of him once they were outside and Jack just stood there for a while, peering in through the glass frame in the door.

"Agent Bauer?" he felt Wagner's hand on his shoulder and turned around. "It's your office."

He took the phone that was held out to him and finally left his position in front of the door to the trauma room.

"Yes?"

"Jack," he heard Tony's voice. "I just thought you might wanna know - we went through the house Amador was staying at and it seems he had indeed a meeting set up for later today."

"Do we have a name?" Jack asked, taking a few steps down the hallway.

"Not yet. But we're still going through his personal stuff and the data we got from his computer and notebook."

"Ok, give me a heads-up when you get something."

"Sure."

There was a pause and Jack knew Tony was thinking about a good way to approach the subject.

"What about Nina?"

"She's being examined," he said and was surprised at how calm his voice sounded.

"Look, Jack, even if she's gonna make it, we have people down there who can take care of this. I want you to come back in. Chappelle wants you to come back in."

_Of course he does_, Jack thought. But he wasn't sure what he wanted himself. He had thought he knew it but...since the airfield he just didn't know anymore.

"I heard you took a hit yourself?" Tony brought him back. "Get yourself checked out once you're in the hospital and then get back here. Ok?"

Jack hesitated, looking around.

"Yeah. Sure."

He hung up and stared at his feet for a moment, appreciating that Tony had given him some time but not sure if he even wanted it. What was it good for? He should just go home. To Kim.

"Move it," he heard someone yell and looked up to see the door being pushed open and the stretcher with Nina on it being rolled out.

He went over and wanted to follow along but Wagner gave him a sign that they got it covered. Staring after the little group, Jack watched them getting into the elevator.

"They are bringing her up to surgery," the doctor explained, stepped out of the room now as well, ripping the blood-stained coat off and throwing it into the bin.

"Is she gonna make it?" he asked and she shook her head, staring towards the elevator as well now.

"Hard to say. Two of the bullets only did minor damage to her arm and her shoulder. But the third one was a direct hit and if they can't stop the internal bleedings -"

Jack felt his stomach convulsing and groaned, causing her to reach out for his arm as to support him, touching his shoulder and causing him to wince even more.

"Alright, let's have a look at you now, shall we?"

"No, I'm fine," he objected but she was already leading him to one of the examination rooms.

"Yeah, I can see that," she said with a critical look at his shoulder. "You already got something against the pain?"

He nodded.

"Carla?" she called out to one of the nurses, "we're in E2."

Jack tried to free his arm but she was stronger than she seemed at first sight and not really having anything better to do he gave up.

"Sit down," she ordered and once he had slumped down on the bed, she started to remove the bandage from his shoulder.

"Mm, nice," she exclaimed. "What was that?"

"A pen," he answered truthfully, wincing a little when she touched the wound.

"A pen? I thought you've been in a shoot-out."

"Yeah, we usually use more sophisticated weapons," he growled and looked up in surprise when she laughed at his remark.

"So, Mr. Federal Agent," she said sarcastically. "You wanna tell me what happened to you?"

"I can't talk about it."

"I don't mean the shoot-out," she said and he looked down. "How long have you been without?"

He hesitated but in the end - what did it matter.

"Couple of days."

"How are you holding up?" she asked.

"I'm alright," he growled but when she just remained silent and waited, he added in a less grumpy voice, "the usual withdrawal symptoms but I got it under control."

"Good. If you want I can give you something to -".

"No," he cut her short. He didn't want to prolong the process with any placebos. "Thank you."

"Your choice," she sighed and turned around to gather some stuff, opening a drawer here, collecting a bandage there, and finally rolled a chair in front of him to sit down as well.

"This is gonna need some stitches and I wanna give you a tetanus injection just to be on the safe side," she explained and he nodded. She started working and for a while they just sat in silence.

-x-

"So, the woman you brought in," Taylor asked, setting the first stitch, "is she dangerous?"

"I thought I mentioned that I can't talk about it," he retorted but she didn't give up that easily. She never did when she was out for something.

"Well, I'm just concerned about my patients."

He gave her a critical look and she laughed.

"Besides, I'm incredibly curious."

"Don't you have professional secrecy as well in your line of work?" he asked back.

"Oh sure. Which is why we can be trusted with most things."

"So you couldn't give me information about your patients either."

"Not if I gave you any names. But theoretically," she hinted, "if I was just gonna refer to a case example..."

"Well, in my job we don't refer to case examples," he growled but then something made him change his mind, maybe the pain-killers, maybe his general condition. "But to answer your question: yes, she's extremely dangerous."

"Uhu," she sighed, setting another stitch, "I kinda guessed so when I saw all those uniforms. You are not with the Bureau," she took a wild guess, as if she had any idea about those things. But it seemed to do the trick.

"No. I'm with CTU," he explained.

"CTU?" She couldn't remember ever having heard the abbreviation.

"Counter Terrorist Unit."

She paused and glanced at him. _Counter Terrorist? _This was worth than she had thought.

She resumed her work at his shoulder. "She's a terrorist then?"

He didn't answer at first which caused her to cast another quick glance at his face, noticing that he was staring at the ground now, obviously not sure what to say.

"I guess so," he finally stated.

"You guess?" she asked surprised. "Someone shot four bullets into her and she's lucky if she makes it through surgery, not mentioning the little military camp out there. I better hope you're sure she is." If that woman wasn't a terrorist, she didn't wanna see how those were treated.

"She killed my wife."

She froze. And leaned back to have a better look at his face. Did she hear correctly?

He stared back at her, his eyes tired and dark, his expression nearly blank.

"I'm sorry," she said and felt stupid. She should have shut up instead of bombarding him with questions. She focused on his wound again.

"It's alright," he said, sounding almost indifferent. "It's been almost five years."

_Five years?_ She turned to his wound again.

"My best friend's sister got killed three years ago," she told him. "They never found the guy who did it."

"I'm sorry," he said but she just shrugged.

"We gave up hope they ever will. But at least you got your killer now."

He didn't reply to this and she concentrated on the stitches again, still wondering though how this personal involvement had come about.

However, she had been right, there was definitely something more going on between him and the woman. Her sense for these things hadn't failed her.

"I always thought I wanted to kill her," he suddenly said and just pulling the needle through his skin she gave him a quick side glance.

He was staring into space now, didn't even seem aware of her anymore.

"And I tried. I tried so hard. But I couldn't. There was always something...that kept me from doing it and until today, I always thought I would have done it if it hadn't been for..."

He fell silent and she thought it was over. He probably had become aware of the fact that he was talking to a complete stranger about this. Not that she wasn't used to people telling her the most intimate things, many of them being in shock or just having lost someone, seen terrible things or simply having been lucky while others hadn't.

"But I can't," he continued and she let him talk, knowing it was the best she could do.

"I can't just kill her. It's not enough."

He fell silent again and glancing at him one more time she saw tears running down his face.

She turned back to his wound, silently setting another stitch.


	18. chapter 17

_Author's note:__ At this point day 3 is over, all 24 hours have passed. After securing the virus and following Nina to the hospital, Jack went back to L.A. and from there I'll leave it up to you to imagine the rest of the events and what still did happen or didn't. Feel free to write a fic about it. :-p These last chapters, however, are taking place at the end of the day after day 3 (are you with me?) which gives Jack time to wrap things up and get a rest - before returning to the hospital in this little place near the Mexican border. _

**Chapter 17**

Jack stepped out of the elevator and showed his badge to the guard, casting a quick look around the deserted corridor. The whole floor was cordoned off - for security reasons.

"Jack Bauer, CTU."

"We've been notified you'd come up," the guard replied, pointing down the hallway. "This way, Sir."

There were more guards posted outside the room, one of them nodding towards Jack and opening the door. He returned the nod and stepped inside.

The door got closed again behind him, and he stood and stared at the single hospital bed standing against the wall to his left. He noticed the beeping sound of a machine, showing her vital functions. The numbers and scales didn't help him but the sound came frequent and nothing indicated that she wasn't stable. He slowly moved closer.

CTU had of course wanted to move her to L.A. as quickly as possible, but the doctors hadn't complied to having her transported yet, referring to the critical condition she had been in.

She was lying on her back, her head slightly tilted to the side, her eyes closed. Her breathing seemed steady, her chest rising and falling in a smooth regularity. He had talked to one the doctors before he had come up, and apparently Nina had been awake for a few hours earlier. Dazed, confused, but responsive. Her transport was scheduled for tomorrow morning.

Jack wiped his neck and walked over to the window, peered outside for a moment and turned around again. His eyes falling onto the chair in the corner of the room, he went over and took a seat.

He had had a good night's sleep, a long shower and a proper breakfast. Still he felt tired and worn down and his shoulder was causing him more pain than he would have expected.

He leaned back into the chair and closed his eyes for a moment. What was he even doing here? He should be at home, with Kim, talking to her about everything that had happened. Or just relax, sleep some more, do nothing at all, recover. Instead he was here, sitting at her bedside.

The door opened and Jack startled. Judging by the surprise on the face of the male nurse walking in, the man hadn't expected anyone to be in here either.

"Sorry," he said with lowered voice as if not to wake up his patient, "I just have to check on her."

"Sure," Jack said and leaned back again, relaxing while the man walked over to the bed and checked the machines and the tubes attaching them to Nina - or rather attaching her to them - brushing over the cuffs that restrained Nina's wrist to the bed.

It was standard procedure, of course, but it really seemed unnecessary in her current condition - even to him.

Finally the guy controlled the drip before he turned around to Jack.

"Do you need anything, Sir?"

"Thanks, I'm fine," Jack said, noticing the name tag. _Lucas_. Lucas gave him a polite smile.

"I'm sure she's gonna make it. She seems strong," he said in what had to be an attempt to find some words of comfort. He probably thought Jack was a relative.

"Yeah," Jack mumbled, ignoring the painful urge to clarify the real nature of their relation. The nurse had obviously no idea who either he or Nina was.

-x-

He gave the man another encouraging smile and turned to leave the room. Stepping outside he nodded to the guards and walked back to the station room.

Phew...luckily he had decided to check on her first. Otherwise he would have missed the fact that she had a visitor. And, of course, he knew who the guy was. _Jack Bauer._ Well, it couldn't surprise that he was there. He would be dealt with.

_Maybe I can kill two birds with one stone._

He would have felt better if he could have closed the door behind him, but he couldn't attract any attention so he left it open. So far everything had worked out fine. Switching places with the real nurse had been easy. Once the guy had made it through the security check on the ground floor, he had done his job just as usually until the guards had had their change of shifts a few minutes ago. From that point on, he had taken over and no one had cared to ask for an ID or questioned the name tag he was wearing. _Lucas. _He was Lucas now. And no one would assume anything else for a while. He was safe for another half hour. Until one of the doctors would come up to check on her because they would, of course, notice immediately. He had to do it within the next half hour.

He walked over to the locker with his bag and checked his cell phone. No new messages, no missed calls. So everything was in place and just waiting for him. Good.

Walking over to the desk, he took a seat and pretended to fill out a patient protocol while he stole a glance at the guards in the hallway every now and then. He had already figured out the timing for the frequent check-ups with the ground floor. Now he just had to wait for the next one before he could take action.


	19. chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Nina stirred, slowly waking up. Well, not that slowly, her mind was awake within a beat. Only her body took a moment longer to come to, her limbs feeling heavy and numb.

She knew where she was before she opened her eyes, squinting against the light, staring at the white-painted ceiling. _The hospital. Still. _She wondered how much longer.

When she had woken up the first time, they had been standing by her bedside within seconds. Read out her rights to her right away, hardly waiting for the doctor to check if she was even responsive. She had felt dizzy and languid and it had been hard to focus on the voices. But no one had waited for an answer at the question if she had understood her rights. A surveying tug at her cuffs had been all, letting her feel the metal around her wrist, and they had been gone. She surely hadn't minded.

The doctor had been uncomfortable with her, glancing over to the guards by the door every other moment, and if she hadn't been so dazed from the narcosis, she would have sneered at him. Just to see him squirm even more. But she had felt too weak.

After the doctor had left they had just left her to herself and she had tried to piece it together. Not what had happened to her or at the airfield, that part being obvious enough. But she had tried to figure out how much time could have passed since then, wondering what might have become of her arrangements. But she had been out again soon, falling into a deep sleep her body obviously needed.

The second time she had woken up hadn't been much different. The doctor had talked to her again, a CTU agent she had never seen before had explained to her that she would be transported to L.A. the next morning - for further _hospitalization in an appropriate facility _and, of course, questioning. She had startled him by asking the time as the words _in the morning_ hadn't meant anything to her.

She tried to swallow, her mouth and throat being dry, and closed her eyes again.

"Where were you gonna go?"

_Jack. Of course._ She opened her eyes again, turning her head to the side his voice had come from.

He was sitting in a chair in the opposite corner of the room, staring at her. He looked better than last time. Cleaner, freshened up, but still tired.

"Where were you gonna go from the airfield?" he asked again, getting up from the chair and taking a few steps across the room. Maybe just to cause her to move her head again to follow him. Hesitant, she did.

"Away," she said with a frightening scratchy voice and the effort of her vocal chords caused her immediately to cough. Consequences of the intubations.

"To meet your client."

She saw him glaring at her and raised her gaze to the ceiling again. What did he want now? Did she really have to deal with him now? Someone would come for her soon. She just wasn't sure who. And she wasn't sure whom she would prefer to show up. She'd really rather be alone now.

"Yes, Jack. To meet my client."

-x-

Why did he even bother? Why was he standing here trying to get answers from her? There were certainly better things he could do with his time.

But he wanted to piece it together.

"And what were you gonna tell him?" he asked, taking another stop towards the bed. "How were you gonna explain that you can't deliver the virus?"

Trying to swallow again, she kept looking at the ceiling, taking her time before she answered.

"I would have referred to you for any complaints," she regained her sarcasm.

"Cut the crap, Nina," he grumbled impatiently. "Why were you suddenly so willing to give up the virus?"

"It might come as a shock to you, Jack, but I have no interest in killing millions of people."

"You know, I actually believe you," he stated, waiting until she looked at him. "As long as you got your ass covered. I'm just not buying that you were willing to risk your life for that of others. No matter how many of them."

She was holding back something. He knew it.

"Well, Jack, you can believe whatever you want and buy or not buy whatever you want," she said with the most indifferent intonation and expression. "Why should I care?"

He clenched his teeth and put his hands around the handrail at the end of her bed, squeezing the metal tightly.

_Why you should care? Because you owe it to me. Because you owe me more than I can ever make you pay._

He knew if he let go of the handrail his hands would shoot forward to attack her. To beat her, strangle her. To hurt her. Because that was the only thing he could do to her. It was all he could do.

He didn't even know when the realization had hit him exactly. It had more slowly been sinking in. Slowly but constantly.

His thoughts traveled back to the shed, when he had almost smashed her skull with the spyglasses. Back then he hadn't understood what had made him hesitate at first, even before he had realized he still needed her. Or maybe he had and just refused to see it, struggling with the withdrawal symptoms. It was as simple as it was frightening. He couldn't kill her because it would be too easy on her. It wouldn't make her pay enough, wouldn't make up for what she had done. What he really wanted was not for her to die - but to suffer. He wanted her to hurt like he had hurt, to feel her heart getting ripped out and trampled around on just like he had. And that realization appalled him even more than the thought that he was the kind of guy who wanted to kill someone in cold blood.

But it was true. He had always thought that he was hurting her because he couldn't kill her. But instead it was the other way around: he couldn't kill her because he wanted to hurt her. And he had tried to hurt her. He had tried so hard. But she always came back, she never stayed down long enough, never suffered long enough. And she never would. Because there was no way she could feel what he had felt or go through the same hell he had been through. And was still going through every single day. He couldn't kill her but in the end - he couldn't hurt her enough either. Because he couldn't do to her what she had done to him. Because he couldn't take from her what she had taken from him.

"What do you want, Jack?"

He startled. And didn't know what to say. What did he want?

"Why did you leave the virus behind?"

He was stalling. But he still wanted to piece it together.

"If you have to know: I never had any interest in that virus," she sighed. "Or at least I had no intention to give it to my client."

He stared at her, taken aback by her revelation.

"What then? What intention did you have?"

"You were right, Jack. I had a deal with Amador. We were gonna do the transaction to get the money off of my client's account. He was supposed to walk away with the money, and I was gonna take care of the virus. Then we would have met again a little later and reversed the exchange, only that he would have kept half of the money. As a payment for his...mediation."

Jack shook his head. "And you really believed he was gonna go along with that?"

"It would have been in his interest. His clients would never have heard about it, of course, and he could still have sold the virus to another buyer and would have made some money on the side. And my client would have been after me, not him. It seemed safe."

He sneered.

"We all make mistakes," she added quickly, a faint smile playing around her mouth.

"What about your client?" he asked. "I thought you were so afraid of him?"

"As long as he would have been able to track me down. But not with more than a hundred million dollars on my account. You thought 20 million would be enough to disappear for good? I doubt that but...120...that would have done it."

He couldn't believe she had been trying to pull this off. Not given up until the end. When he had been thinking she was down and beaten. And she would almost have gotten away with it.

"What happened to your client's money?" he asked when the door suddenly opened.

Turning his head around, he saw the same guy again, Lucas, rolling a tray inside with syringes and ampoules.

"Sorry if I interrupt, but I need some blood samples. We have to make sure there's no infection."

"Sure," Jack muttered and let go off the handrail. Taking a deep breath he turned around, taking a few steps away from the bed while Lucas pushed the tray past him.

He was just wondering why the guards hadn't closed the door behind him like they had done earlier when he suddenly felt a sting in his arm. He flew around, trying to grasp his assailer or his weapon but the punch that hit his face made him tumble backwards the same moment he felt the drug in his blood. He tried to reach for his gun but he was way too slow and when Lucas came at him again, he just tried to duck, knowing already he was gonna be out in less than five seconds.

-x-

Nina had seen him coming in and had looked up, but she hadn't reacted. What could she do anyway? Watching Jack struggling a few seconds more and then passing out, she sighed and tilted her head back on the pillow.

She closed her eyes. She had been afraid he was gonna come for her.

She heard the footsteps as he came walking towards the bed and then she felt him standing over her. She had hoped he wouldn't find her.

She shrugged and looked up at him. "You didn't bring me flowers."

He grinned. "Left them in the car. Thought it might be a bit obvious."

She smiled sadly when she felt his hand on hers. "Are you out of your mind? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought I was just gonna drop by and say hello. But now that I see you're awake and well, I guess I'm just gonna take you with me."

"You're insane," she retorted angrily. "How did you even get in?"

"Hey, I grew up around here, remember? I still know some people," he explained with a wink.

"Get out of here," she hissed. _Before it's too late._

"That's exactly what I had in mind. Ready to go?"

She glared at him but then lowered her eyes. She had to stay calm.

"Did you empty the account?" she asked.

"Emptied it and closed it the moment the money arrived. Even if your client knows it was there, he can't trace it anymore."

"Good," she stated. "Then take the money and disappear. If you brought other people into this, they'll find out who you are."

"I don't care," he laughed, "wasn't that the point all along? To disappear for good?"

"Yes, but in case you haven't noticed: things didn't exactly go as planned."

"I noticed." Another smile. "That's why I'm here."

She wanted to object, but he raised his hand to silence her, placing it on her lips.

"You're not the only one with a smart head, you know. Even though I have to admit yours is by far prettier than mine."

"Look at me," she wanted to yell but her voice failed her. "I can't walk, I can't even sit up. There'll be security everywhere. We wouldn't make it out of this room, let alone this hospital."

"Just relax," he tried to calm her. "I got it all figured out. Now - do you remember what you told me before you left?"

She tried to shake her head and gave him another glare, but he insisted again: "Do you remember what you told me before you left?"

"Yes," she growled, and he smiled again.

"Good. Then relax. Everything's gonna be alright, okay?"

She drew a sharp breath but gave up, realizing it was hopeless. He wouldn't let her convince him to go and she was too weak to fight him. Besides, what did she have to lose?

"Alright," she hissed. "But if you're gonna get yourself killed, I swear I'm gonna come after you."

He laughed at her and shook his head. "No, you wouldn't." He laid his palm at her cheek. "But that's okay, I would wait. One day even you'll have to go."

He glanced at his wristwatch, his expression turning serious. "We got ten minutes until the next check-up. I took care of the guards on this floor, but as you annotated - there are more of them in the rest of the building." He gave her a meaningful look. "Let's get out of here."

"How?" she exclaimed when he disengaged her from the machines and packed the drip onto her bed. "I got the keys to the maintenance elevator and the basement," he explained. "There's an ambulance waiting for us, and I took the liberty to order us a plane with medical facilities and a doctor on board."

"They'll know we're gone before we get there, and they'll check every airport and every airfield in the area." This couldn't work. He would get them both killed.

"I know. That's why we're not gonna take the plane." He moved around the bed and disengaged the brakes. "Nine minutes. Now, do you wanna debate me on this or can we just leave?"

"You're insane," was all she managed to say.

"I know," he sighed. "I learnt to accept it."

He pushed the bed towards the door but paused again when they passed Jack's unconscious body, still lying where he had let him slump down.

"What about him?" he asked, and she could tell by his voice that he was hoping for a certain answer although he abstained from any comment. She knew his point of view anyway.

"How long will he be out?" she asked, looking down at Jack.

"At least another twenty minutes."

"Just leave him," she decided, trying to shake the feeling that she would regret it, just like last time she had spared Jack's life, and the times before.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she sighed, thinking he shouldn't ask her one more time. "If we make it out of here, he won't bother us again." And if they didn't leave now, she might still change her mind.

He simply nodded and pushed her out into the hallway, but she could sense his relief. A part of her wondered what he would have done if she had decided otherwise.


	20. epilogue

_Epilogue_

"Agent Bauer?" Taylor called out, opening one of his eyes and checking his pupil.

Normal reaction, he was okay.

"Agent Bauer?" she tried again, letting go of him and leaning back a little to give him some space.

A little movement, a slight jerk of his head.

"Jack?" she called him by his name and it seemed to do the trick. He came to.

Opening his eyes, the man lying on the stretcher in front of her blinked, seeming a bit disorientated for a second. _Not surprisingly. _Then he seemed to recognize her.

"What happened?" he asked, trying to straighten up but quickly sinking back, one hand reaching for his temples.

"Someone drugged you," Taylor explained, placing her own hand on shoulder to reassure him. "You were out for a while."

Still rubbing his temples, the agent seemed to search his memory. Then he suddenly stared at her, his eyes filled with…she wasn't sure what it was. Shock? Disbelief? Fear?

"Is she dead?" he asked, his voice husky and a bit shaky.

"I assume you're talking about the woman you brought in earlier?" she asked, not sure why though. Of course, he was talking about her. Why was she stalling?

"Yes. Is she dead?"

_Because you wanna know what that expression in his eyes is. _Because she couldn't help but being curious – as usually. Hadn't he told her himself that he had wanted to kill her for so long? But now he seemed almost shaken, almost…

"No," she stated, carefully watching his reaction. It was morbid but she couldn't help it. She had seen so many reactions in patients' or relatives' faces, by now probably every reaction there was, but she never got sick of watching them, studying them.

He swallowed. Was that relief she saw? Or disappointment? She wasn't sure. Maybe he didn't know himself.

"She's gone."

"What?" he exclaimed, now definitely in shock. "What do you mean she's gone?"

She was about to answer when he suddenly sat up and nearly pushed her aside, jumping to his feet and looking around in the hallway.

"Wagner," he called out to his colleague who was just approaching them. "What the hell happened?" And rushing past her he was gone.

She turned around to watch him talk to the other agent, overhearing parts of their conversation. Still observing his face, she witnessed him getting the news that the woman, Nina something, seemed to have escaped the hospital. They already had an idea how and then someone came running down the corridor, yelling something about a plane at an airport not too far away. Units were already on their way there.

"You stay here, Jack, we'll let you know when we have them in custody."

It seemed that he wanted to protest, but reaching for his head again he seemed to fold.

"Okay," he uttered and when his colleagues had left leaned back against the wall, his face pale, his forehead sweaty.

"Maybe you should lay down a little longer," Taylor suggested softly, taking a few steps towards him.

"Yeah, maybe," he replied weakly, and didn't protest when she led him back to the stretcher he had been lying on before. Not to lie down though, but at least he sat on it.

"I'm sorry," Taylor said, realizing how insensitive she had been. After all, it was the murderer of his wife who had just escaped.

He stared down the hallway, avoiding her gaze.

"That's okay. They'll get her," he declared, but she could see how his hands clenched around the edge of the stretcher for a second. "They'll get her."

"And if they don't?" she asked before she could stop herself, and he looked up and into her eyes, his face an empty mask, as if he had asked himself the same question and didn't have an answer.


End file.
